El Barrio Rojo
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: El título debería explicarlo por sí solo. Bueno, esto nació a partir de mi otro post, "Reto de todas las parejas" debido a las limitaciones sobre contenido explícito por el rating. Así que, esto es básicamente lo mismo, pero exclusivamente para pedidos de smut/lemon. La gente votó y acá está, pase sin pudor.
1. Reglas

**El Barrio Rojo**

Pasen, pasen. Bienvenidos al mundo lujurioso que algunos lectores de "Reto de todas las parejas" pidieron debido a la limitación de contenido explícito porque me **NIEGO** a subir el rating. Acá tendrán todo el lemon/smut que gusten, y así me aseguro de que la gente que abra esta publicación sepa a qué viene y qué encontrará.

También es por mi comodidad, la verdad. Me pone nerviosa la posibilidad de que la persona que hizo la petición de x reto no tolere el lemon.

 **Reglas**

Consistirá, como en el otro post, en drabbles que se extenderá entre 500 palabras y 1500, más o menos. (Pero la gente que me ha leído ya, sabe que a veces se me va la olla y salen tres veces más largo que eso, orz.)

Sí, acá habrá ciertas limitaciones. Uhm, yo soy **MUY** open-minded respecto a la sexualidad y me parece una estupidez los tabúes que existen al respecto, peeero… Por cosa de gustos, hay ciertos kinks que no escribiré :c no son muchos, mayormente aquellos que requieren daño físico porque me duele _literalmente_ el cuerpo mientras escribo. En ciertos casos lo soporto, pero si ya las peticiones son brutales, con mucho respeto diré que no :c respeto totalmente si a usted, lector, le gusta la idea, pero como yo respeto su gusto, respete el mío.

De resto, el formato seguirá igual que en el otro post. Escriben la pareja que quieren + 3 palabras. Ustedes pidan libremente, si su petición me toca puntos sensibles, lo diré para que modifiquen la palabra o qué se yo. La única diferencia será que me reserve ese "derecho de admisión."

Igualmente, solo personajes del **Quintet** (Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami, Kyouko. *)

Eso es todo, ¡anímense y sin cohibirse!

*Hago una excepción a esta regla con una sola persona que sabe quien es. 8)

 **EDIT:** Agrego una regla simple; por favor, luego de hacer una petición, esperen a que publique el pedido antes de pedir más. Me tiene la vida triste no poder reducir en absoluto el número de pendientes que tengo en general, *lloran2*.


	2. Noche 1: MadoHomu

**Este drabble –no drabble realmente, me alargué como siempre orz- viene por mi cuenta, como el pie de inicio a este nuevo proyecto. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

"Qué problema…"

"Mhm."

No había palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio, y reencontrarse en una situación así… Tenía miedo de mirarla. Miedo de esa mirada que parecía haberse hecho más intensa que antes, como si llevara una carga mucho más pesada que cuando se conocieron. No le constaba, en esos entonces, pero el rostro de Homura siempre le produjo la sensación de que cargaba con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Nunca le abrió la puerta como para poder averiguar si estaba en lo correcto o no, y era algo que recordaba con frecuencia.

"Si quieres puedo llamar a emergencias para que aceleren el procedimiento, Kaname-san."

"…No, se supone que ya están trabajando en ello, ¿no? Además… No tengo prisa." Tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, incapaz de reencontrar su rostro. Su cartera yacía a un lado; estaba sentada en el suelo del ascensor, piernas abrazadas.

"¿Segura? Ya es tarde, más de las 9. Tu marido se preocupará, deberías llamarlo al menos."

"…Ah, sí, tienes razón, Homura-chan." No, la verdad no la tenía. Quizás si estaba exasperado por la tardanza, pero no debido a las razones que ella creía; solo le gustaba tener todo en orden. Hubo un tiempo en que sí, o hubiese pensado que sí, al menos…

De todos modos, optó por hacerle caso y sacó su móvil de la cartera. No daba para llamarlo, así que escribió rápidamente un escueto mensaje que no explicaba su situación, solo avisaba que se tardaría.

Homura se mantuvo cruzada de brazos. Había estado en esa posición desde que se resignaron a que no tenían nada más que hacer que esperar a que repararan el ascensor. Espalda recargada contra la pared, piernas cruzadas. Madoka le daba miradas furtivas de tanto en tanto. Le llamaba profundamente la atención que siguiera usando fielmente aquel pendiente púrpura. Quizás era herencia familiar, o se lo había regalado alguna persona importante para ella. No ganaba mucho dándole vueltas a las posibilidades, todo era un recordatorio de que no sabía nada de aquella chica.

El silencio era tenso. A Madoka no le gustaba estar callada, en especial estando a solas con otra persona. Se aclaró la garganta, y decidió romper el hielo. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Podía ser que Homura se hubiese suavizado con el tiempo.

"¿Q-Qué ha sido de tu vida?" Soltó, nerviosa a todas luces. Homura lo notó y alzó una ceja. Por varios segundos no hubo respuesta y Madoka se quería enterrar pensando que había logrado molestarla.

"Estoy trabajando. Trabajo con el gerente de esta empresa, por eso me tienes aquí."

"Oh… ¡Te ha ido bien entonces!"

Ella meramente se encogió de hombros.

"Uhm… Y… ¿Vives sola?"

"Sí."

"¿Todo este tiempo?"

Homura se le quedó mirando. No respondía, solo la observaba, y Madoka sintió que se quedó sin aire por un momento. No entendía por qué le daba una mirada así luego de preguntarle aquello, y cuando iba a preguntar, la apartó y la dirigió al vacío. "¿Tienes hijos, Kaname-san?"

Oh, ignoró la pregunta.

Jugó con el borde de su falda de oficina y acabó ladeando la cabeza. Su frente se arrugó, cejas curvadas y una sonrisa triste. "…Quería. Siempre he querido una familia numerosa, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Uhm…" Calló por cerca de 30 segundos, debatiéndose si debería tocar el tema. Personalmente, no le molestaba, por alguna razón siempre se sintió lo suficientemente a gusto con Homura como para hablarle de cualquier cosa, aun cuando nunca fueron cercanas. Era… Extraño. Mordió su labio inferior, y habló con una voz que gritaba cansancio, "…no siento que sea el momento."

Homura parpadeó. "Si quieres que sea numerosa, deberías empezar ya, los embarazos sobre los 30 años suelen ser dificultosos… Estás en la edad ideal."

Madoka rió leve. Homura, siempre tan racional. "…No quiero tenerlos con mi esposo."

"…Ah."

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo, y podía jurar que escuchó a Homura rechinar los dientes. "¿Te ha hecho algo?"

La voz salió apretada, como si estuviera conteniéndose. "¿Homura-chan…?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "…Disculpa, uhm… No me entrometo."

"N-No, no es eso…" Encontró su mirada esta vez. "Hacerme… No. Las cosas se apagaron, es todo. Son cosas que pasan, ¿no?"

"¿…Tu familia era así?"

"¿Mi familia?"

"Mhm, ¿estaba muerta la relación de tus padres?"

Cerró los ojos, a pesar de que no necesitaba ni siquiera pensar la respuesta. El matrimonio de sus padres… Era de esos que difícilmente se encuentran. "No, en absoluto."

"¿Por qué te conformarías con menos que eso?"

Madoka parpadeó. Podía ver como los ojos de Homura se iban tensando con cada palabra, al igual que su boca.

¿Se estaba molestando por ella?

"¿Homura-chan? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

La vio respirar profundo y al segundo siguiente su expresión neutra volvió a su lugar. "Claro."

"¿Te has enamorado?"

"¿…Eh?"

"Eso, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?"

Cerró los ojos. "…Puede ser. Creo que me he sentido así por mucho tiempo, pero no puedo decirlo con certeza."

No sabía cómo tomar sus palabras si tenía los ojos cerrados. Dentro de lo inexpresiva que era Homura, sus ojos parecían reunir todas las emociones bloqueadas, y eso explicaría el por qué incluso hoy le afectara tanto. Bajó la propia y se lamió el labio inferior, ligeramente ansiosa. "¿Quiere decir que lo estás ahora?"

"Mhm, yo… Siento que sí."

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

Aquí, Homura bufó y le dolió el pecho ver el deje de tristeza que ocultaba con el sarcasmo. "No, ni lo haré. Nunca he tenido planes de hacer nada más con esos sentimientos, no perturbaré su vida de la nada, aun cuando sé que no es mutuo."

Madoka no dijo nada más. Cada palabra le pesaba, y sintió unas urgentes ganas de llorar. Apretó los ojos, intentando tragar todo, y acabó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba segura de que se veía patética.

De pronto sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza y alzó confundidos ojos a encontrar el aprehensivo rostro de Homura, dolorosamente cerca. "¿Estás bien? No quise incomodarte, lo siento."

"…Sé que no, Homura-chan. Pero… ¿Sabes? En aquel entonces siempre deseé que fueras feliz. Te hubiese ayudado, pero…" Una sonrisa triste, las lágrimas cayendo suave.

El desconcierto era obvio en Homura, sus ojos amplios, púrpura tembloroso. "N-No es culpa tuya… No te sientas mal, pero…" Respiró profundo y entornó los ojos, dándole esa mirada que recordaba haber visto solo un par de veces en el pasado; como si estuviera en presencia de algo demasiado valioso, casi sagrado.

Le estremeció.

"De todos modos, agradezco tu sentir. Pero no derrames lágrimas por alguien como yo, no lo valen."

"¡Claro que lo valen!" Madoka llevó ambas manos a tomar el rostro de Homura, cejas fruncidas, lágrimas aun derramándose. "No digas cosas así, yo… Yo derramaría estas, y las que sean necesarias, e innecesarias…"

"Madoka… Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿por qué…?"

"Por qué será…" Rió leve, amargamente. "Llevo años preguntándome lo mismo, pero… Siento que te conozco mucho, demasiado."

Entrecerró los ojos y bajó una mano hasta el cuello de Homura, y luego lentamente hasta su nuca para atraerla. Sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, y que algo más que desconocía motivaba sus acciones. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el calor de su respiración. Cerró los ojos, preparada para concluir lo que había empezado, pero sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros que la detuvieron y apartaron.

"Repito, agradezco que te sientas así por mí… Pero no puedes hacer esto, Madoka. Estás casada, no te imagino faltándole a tu esposo, ¿o sí?"

Fue como si le lanzara un balde de agua fría. Homura tenía razón, tenía toda la razón. Se llevó ambas manos a cubrir su boca, pero por más que lo intentó, no podía pensar en él. Y eso… Eso le inyectó un buen torrente de culpabilidad. "L-Lo siento, Homura-chan… N-No sé qué…"

Se había puesto de pie y la vio asentir. "Está bien."

Y de verdad lo estaba.

Pasaron una buena media hora en silencio. Homura desistió de su permanente posición y se sentó en el otro extremo del ascensor.

Madoka sabía que lo hizo deliberadamente para alejarse de ella. También sabía que lo hacía por respeto a lo que había dicho, no porque le molestara su presencia. La veía tensa, ojos constantemente cambiando de objetivo. Notó que varias veces ese objetivo era ella, pero tan rápido como llegaban, se iban.

Ella, en cambio, la miraba fijo. No había despegado su mirada de Homura desde aquel silencio, y no pretendía hacerlo tampoco. Suspiró, como inmersa en un hechizo, y su teléfono la sacudió lejos de toda atmósfera. Miró la pantalla y sintió un vacío en el estómago. El aparato seguía sonando, y tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire, contestó.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

"¿E-Eh?"

" _Lo que oíste. Sabes que no me gusta que te tardes, ¿con quién estás?"_

Madoka se sintió entrar en pánico, y no sabía por qué. No había hecho nada malo, pero alzó la mirada y se encontró con púrpura fijo en ella. De nuevo se sintió sin aliento, y acabó colgando sin responder en absoluto.

"¿Madoka?"

"¿Homura-chan?"

"¿…Por qué no respondiste?"

Y el móvil se manifestó de nuevo, la música retumbando en el ascensor.

"Si quieres contesto por ti, diré que andas mareada, no sería raro considerando la situación."

Pero Madoka apagó el sonido. Homura la quedó mirando con la duda escrita en todo su rostro. "¿Puedes decirme el nombre de esa persona?"

Homura parpadeó, sin entender.

"De quien estás enamorada."

No respondió, solo se ahogó con aire.

Fue suficiente respuesta para Madoka.

Se puso de pie, y cuando iba a dar un paso, dudó y acabó dando un paso hacia atrás. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Miró a Homura, ella la miró también, y los pasos fueron mutuos a cerrar la distancia. Sin pensárselo más, rodeó su cuello y la jaló hacia abajo para atraparla en un beso suave. Las ganas de llorar regresaron porque sentía que había encontrado algo que buscaba desde hace mucho; que ese beso estaba plagado de nostalgia. Las manos de Homura se perdieron en su cabello, y estaba completamente consciente de como temblaban. Homura rompió el beso, negando con la cabeza. "E-Esto no está bien, Madoka…"

Atrapó su corbata, solo en caso de que se atreviera a apartarse de nuevo. "…No lo sé. Para mí, se siente como lo más correcto que he hecho desde que volví a Japón. Como si nunca me hubiese ido…" Parpadeó. ¿Se había ido? Sus manos aflojaron el agarre mientras muchos recuerdos volaban por su mente, recuerdos de otra vida, pero que a la vez era la… ¿Suya? "Homura-chan…"

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Homura que parecía entrar en pánico. De golpe, la rodeó con ambos brazos mientras le susurraba repetidas veces que todo estaba bien.

…Pero sabía que no.

"Homura-chan, ya… Es suficiente."

"Mado-"

La silenció con otro beso, ojos dorados y todo. La energía fluía por su cuerpo y Homura hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por apartarla. Detuvo el beso, y negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, tal como dices. Está todo bien, Homura-chan. Estás bien, estamos bien."

"Madoka…"

Reanudó, manos inquietas recorriendo su cuello. Seguía sintiendo resistencia de Homura, y por impulso, la empujó contra la pared del ascensor. "Sé que quieres esto."

Homura volteó el rostro, ojos cerrados con fuerza. "P-Pero tu esposo, Madoka no de-"

La jaló usando la corbata y el beso perdió toda delicadeza. El poco de cordura que le quedaba a Homura se desvaneció, luego de tanto tiempo viendo todo como un sueño inalcanzable, tenerla ahí, tan viva, tan con ella… Se sentía mal, de todos modos. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, estaba entrometiéndose en la felicidad de Madoka, pero-

Y ahora era Homura quien la acorralaba a ella. Sus manos no tardaron en recorrer su cuerpo, sin querer perder ningún espacio. Se detuvo a presionar uno de los senos de Madoka y ella intensificó el beso en respuesta, como autorizándole para poder seguir. Empujó una pierna entre las de Madoka y su mano libre viajó a acariciar el muslo bajo la falda. Madoka la acercó, apegándola contra su cuerpo. Se separaron, jadeando por la falta de aire y se miraron sin hacer nada más por unos segundos. Homura se sintió atrapada en los penetrantes ojos dorados y ambas manos fueron a su cadera, acariciando la zona. Madoka la abrazó y aprovechó la cercanía para apropiarse de su cuello. El suspiro que recibió en respuesta fue suficiente para cubrirlo con besos intensos, lamiendo a la vez. Comenzó desde el surco que lo separaba del hombro y se detuvo en la base del cuello, intensificando al percatarse de como aumentaban los suspiros, algunos transformándose en gemidos suaves que eran armonía para sus oídos. Las manos no abandonaban su cadera, pantimedias estorbándole. Madoka comenzó a rendirse, ambos brazos apoyados contra la pared a sus espaldas moviéndose, desesperados por encontrar en qué aferrarse. Su lengua encontró la parte trasera de su oreja y supo que ese era el punto más sensible cuando la voz de Madoka hizo eco en el ascensor. Se apegó ahí, succionando, y sintió las manos de Madoka desabotonándole la blusa con tanta urgencia que temió por un segundo que acabara arrancando algún botón en el proceso. Imitó la iniciativa, solo que aprovechó para liberar las amarras de su sostén para poder acariciar los senos en todo su esplendor.

"Homura-chan, H-Homura-chan…" Decía entre gemidos, repetidas veces. Alcanzó a verla morder su labio inferior y de pronto tuvo que atraparla con ambos brazos porque había dado un salto, usando su cuello para afirmarse, mientras que Homura la levantó sin problema aferrándose de la parte baja de su cadera. Madoka la abrazó con las piernas y buscó, hambrienta, la boca de Homura. Sus lenguas se encontraron de inmediato, besos profundos y acelerados.

Estuvieron unos dos minutos así, sin hacer nada más, hasta que Madoka se separó mirándola con ojos casi suplicantes. "Homura-chan… Hazlo."

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, aun cuando sabía desde el principio a donde iban, pero escucharla decirlo hizo que la sacudiera un escalofrío por la espalda. Le robó un beso rápido, y juntó sus frentes para darle una sonrisa ladina. "¿Que haga qué, Madoka?"

Apartó la mirada por un par de segundos, y luego la regresó, puchero y todo. "Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero…"

Respondió con una mano acariciando, desde atrás, su entrepierna. Aun con las pantimedias, apenas acercó los dedos sintió la humedad. Madoka apretó los ojos, y el agarre de sus piernas se reforzó. La sonrisa no escapaba el rostro de Homura, y con el tono más inocente que encontró, insistió. "No, no lo sé, por eso te pregunto."

Escuchó un suspiro exasperado, pero al segundo siguiente el aliento caliente de Madoka alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja. "…Hazme tuya, Homura… Cógeme, por favor…" Susurró, y eso fue más que suficiente. Encontraron miradas, fijas, intensas, y bajó a Madoka, manos rápidamente bajando las pantimedias que le estorbaban, hasta la rodilla. Madoka terminó, empujándolas con los pies y pateándolas lejos. Su mano bajó para presionar sobre la ropa interior primero, empapada, y frotó donde sabía que estaba la entrada. Madoka hizo el intento de callar el gemido al buscar la boca de Homura, pero no se lo permitió, meramente le mordió el labio inferior y disfrutó del sonido que descubrió que de a poco se transformaba, peligrosamente, en su melodía favorita.

"Homura-chan…" Susurró, de nuevo, y al ver que sus labios fueron rechazados, se inclinó lo suficiente para cubrir de besos el costado del cuello de Homura, manos acariciando los senos bajo el sostén. Homura se impacientó producto de ello, y sus dedos viajaron al interior, descartando la ropa interior. Buscó mojarlos bien con la lubricación, y el índice fue a encontrar la pequeña protuberancia, que debido a toda la estimulación, no requirió ni el mínimo esfuerzo para encontrar. Escuchó un jadeo que intentó apagar contra su piel, y las manos apretaron la zona del pesón en ambos senos. Homura tomó aire y cerró los ojos, disfrutando las caricias, pero sin desconcentrarse. Rozó ahí varias veces, la cadera de Madoka reaccionando cada vez, ansiosa por sentir más, y desplazó dos dedos a introducirse lentamente. La lubricación hizo su trabajo, y no le fue dificultoso hacerse paso hasta la profundidad que la longitud de sus dedos le permitió. Madoka le mordía el cuello varias veces, con más fuerza que la necesaria, pero no le importó. Comenzó a moverlos, de arriba hacia abajo, y los músculos de las paredes reaccionaban tensándose alrededor de ellos. Madoka perdió la batalla y los gemidos se escuchaban claramente, el tono adelgazándose. Aumentó la velocidad, el cuerpo de Madoka moviéndose a favor. Se encontró a sí misma mordiendo su labio inferior, extasiada con la situación, con ser quien le provocaba todo aquello a Madoka, ser quien la tenía desconectada de razón y presa de sus deseos.

Ahora sí se besaron, pero no con tanta insistencia como antes. Eran besos profundos, pero lentos. Madoka perdía sus dedos entre los cabellos de Homura, desde la nuca, mientras que la otra acariciaba su hombro, presionando de tanto en tanto. Detuvo el ritmo, y se mantuvo en el punto indicado. Se movió apenas ahí, formando círculos, y sintió los gemidos de Madoka retumbar en su garganta. Acabó rompiendo el beso, incapaz de callarlos por más tiempo. Le echó un vistazo y notó lo avergonzada que se veía. Sonrió suave, y le susurró, "está bien, me encanta escucharte, no te contengas…"

Madoka enrojeció brutalmente, pero tras dudarlo un poco, acabó ajustándose junto a su oído, quejidos ahora directo y exclusivamente para ella. Homura sintió la cabeza darle vueltas por un segundo, y movió su mano para retirarla del interior de Madoka, totalmente empapada. Rápidamente, con su dedo medio estirado, comenzó a frotar toda la zona circundante a su punto más sensible. El agarre de Madoka se hizo más fuerte, tanto en su hombro como en su cabello. Aumentó la velocidad del roce, y las palpitaciones le indicaron que ya estaba a punto de colapsar. El toque se hizo más específico, y presionó directamente sobre la cabeza del monte, y bastaron tres empujes para sentir las contracciones y palmitaciones rápidas. La cadera se movía desesperadamente contra su mano que todavía no cesaba sus administraciones. Madoka pegó un gemido largo que luego se transformó en cortos, cada uno interrumpido por otro nuevo, siguiendo el paso de cada presión de Homura. Llegó el momento en que los movimientos se redujeron, lentos, y el jadeo largo de Madoka le indicó que ya había acabado.

Mantuvo la mano ahí, disfrutando el resultado, y Madoka buscó su boca para besarla con insistencia, sus manos acariciando sus mejillas. Retiró su mano lentamente, y sintió que el cuerpo de Madoka perdía fuerza, así que usó ambas manos para soportar su peso y sentarla con cuidado. Iba a dejar que se recuperara y sentarse a su lado, pero no se lo permitió; la abrazó con firmeza y la mantuvo apegada a su pecho. La dejó en una posición absolutamente incómoda, rodillas hincadas y haciendo lo posible por no aplastarla. Al menos eso le permitía escuchar con detención los suaves jadeos, y al mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, la encontró con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón se le detuviera por un segundo. Recién era consciente de cómo había crecido su cabello, y recordó todo lo que _nunca_ debió olvidar ni descuidar. Madoka parecía haber presentido su pensamiento y se inclinó apenas, solo lo suficiente para plantar un beso suave en sus labios, la misma sonrisa siempre presente.

Parpadeó varias veces intentando espantar las lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Madoka la jaló levemente hacia abajo para besar bajo sus ojos, y habló con la voz más cálida que había escuchado de ella. "Cuando dije que todo estaba bien, lo dije en serio." Se movió para poder verla a la cara, ojos dorados atrapándola. "Todo está bien, porque te encontré, por fin."

"Madoka…"

"Mi terca Homura-chan, siempre esforzándote, dando lo mejor de ti por mi bien, aun si eso significaba condenarte a la soledad por tanto tiempo…" La sonrisa se volvió triste, pero sus manos fueron a acariciar sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas. "Diez años pasaron, y ahora puedes darte cuenta de que la felicidad es mucho más difícil de obtener si no sigues a tu corazón. Yo… Siempre tuve el impulso de seguirte, ¿sabes? Pero pensé que si lo hacía, acabarías detestándome o algo por el estilo…"

"N-Nunca podría detestarte, Madoka, yo-" Un dedo en sus labios calló sus quejas, y negó con la cabeza.

"Déjame terminar. Seguí mi vida, aun cuando siempre tuve la sensación de haber perdido algo muy importante, algo de mí misma, y a alguien que dejó su marca en mi corazón, y nunca pude saber por qué. Me inquietó todos estos años… Pero el destino nos unió de nuevo, dime, ¿es muy tarde para empezar de nuevo?"

Claro que era muy tarde, era tardísimo.

Las cejas de Homura cayeron, curvas hacia abajo, y su rostro rígido. Las lágrimas se detuvieron, y asintió. "…Lo es. Estás casada, no puedes abandonar eso así como así, Madoka, ¿no lo quieres?"

Acá, Madoka suspiró. "Es curioso como pareces preocuparte más tú por él que yo misma. Y digamos… Mhm, lo quiero… Pero no del mismo modo que a ti, nunca… Fue del mismo modo que a ti. Me casé por las razones equivocadas, y debes saber que jamás lo hubiera hecho de no ser por tu intervención en hacerme olvidar… En hacerme olvidarte."

"P-Pero..."

"Homura-chan. Yo lidiaré con eso a mi manera, ¿vale? Déjame decidir por mí misma esta vez. Solo necesito que me digas, de corazón, si no me quieres a tu lado, a pesar de todo lo que acaba de pasar…"

Los ojos de Homura temblaron, así que optó por cerrarlos, puños apretados por el esfuerzo en intentar mantener su voz estable. "T-Te he extrañado por muchísimo tiempo, Madoka. Yo te adoro, nunca he querido estar lejos de ti, p-pero mira todo lo que he hecho… Un ser como yo no merece ni que lo mires."

Las cejas de Madoka se fueron frunciendo cada vez más conforme las palabras de Homura continuaban. Ya al final, las relajó, y la besó corto, suave. Se separó y plantó un camino de besos desde la comisura de la boca hasta su mejilla, y se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, el dorado penetrándola. "Te amo."

Homura abrió los ojos como platos, y su mandíbula tembló. Madoka la abrazó, y repitió con la voz cargada, firme, pero sin perder la calidez. "Te amo." Repitió con ahínco.

"Yo tam-"

Y los labios de Madoka apagaron su respuesta, moviéndose lento. Luego de unos segundos, lo rompió, y puso su frente contra la de Homura. "Te amo, Homura-chan. No hables así de ti misma, aprende a ver lo maravillosa que eres. Yo no estaría viva de no ser por ti, Homura-chan. No habría sido capaz de estar aquí, contigo, sintiendo tanto por ti. No estoy de acuerdo con como lidiaste con todo, pero puedo entenderlo, y no tengo nada que reprocharte. El mundo ha estado bien, no has arruinado nada. Ven conmigo, entre las dos nos encargaremos de todo y no tendrás que llevarte todo el peso tú sola." Los ojos de Madoka se entrecerraron, y una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro, lágrimas cayendo. "Te enseñaré a amarte, porque ya soy experta en la materia."

Homura se había unido hace rato al llanto, sollozos contenidos, y abrazó con fuerza a la chica. "M-Madoka… Gracias."

"¿Uhm?" La sonrisa se hizo juguetona esta vez, volviendo a besar las mejillas de Homura, "lo tomaré como un sí. Vamos, Homura-chan… Que empieza a darme un poco de frío." Rió, rostro sonrojado, y Homura se contagió de inmediato. Se apartó para ayudarle con el sostén, y cuando Madoka se abotonaba la blusa, Homura la tomó del mentón para atrapar sus labios en un beso suave, lento. Madoka parpadeó, no esperándose eso en absoluto, pero Homura le sonrió, totalmente natural, totalmente feliz. "Te amo, Madoka."

 _Gracias, gracias por todo._

* * *

 **A/N: Zoé – Luna. Que bella canción, he escrito mil cosas desde hace años escuchándola, snif.**

 **ESTO NUNCA ESTUVO DESTINADO A SER ASÍ OMG YO QUERÍA SOLO SEXO CULPOSO Y ACABÓ ASQUERSAMENTE GAY Y LARGO.**

 **En fin, en mi país todavía es 31 a esta hora, así que puedo desearles un feliz 2016 a quienes se pasen a leer. Esto es el pie de entrada para el barrio, una pequeña muestra de lo que pueden encontrar, AUNQUE EVITARÉ QUE SEAN NI REMOTAMENTE ASÍ DE GAYS AHHH**

 **Saludosssss**


	3. Noche 2: MadoHomu

**Noche 2**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu (AkuMadoka x Homucifer)  
Keywords: Lujuria, celos y nuevo  
Pedido por: RatchetPower-chan**

* * *

"No me culpes, tú eres la que prefiere que seamos solo amigas en todo lo estricto de la palabra, ni siquiera _acercamientos_ ocasionales. Sabes de sobra mis sentimientos por ti, y yo sé los tuyos, pero no estaré esperándote para siempre, Homura-chan. Estamos en esto juntas, sí, pero si tú no quieres nada físico conmigo, me veo obligada a mirar otras opciones. Es lógico, ¿no?"

Homura apretó los puños, frente arrugada y ojos cerrados para evitar fulminarla con la mirada. "Madoka…"

Se dio la vuelta y fue a amarrarse el largo cabello rosa en una cola de caballo. "¿Madoka qué? Solo digo la verdad."

Avanzó para ponerle una mano en el hombro; le era una falta de respeto que ni siquiera la mirara considerando el tema que estaban hablando. La jaló para que la mirara, y Madoka solo la vio con las cejas arqueadas. Apretó la quijada y presionó su hombro con más fuerza que la necesaria. "Te estás pasando. No me tratarás como cualquier cosa, al menos mírame cuando te hablo."

Madoka rodó los ojos. "Mhm. Bueno, te estoy mirando, ¿qué más?"

Homura tuvo que contar hasta 10 mentalmente para resistir las ganas de gritarle. Suspiró profundamente y acabó soltándola. Hizo una mueca de lado, y bufó. "Haz lo que quieras. Ve a buscar tus opciones si tienes tantas ganas de coger. Diviértete."

Se volteó y caminó, lista para irse a dar una vuelta mejor. No quería compartir la misma habitación con ella en ese momento; si lo hacía solo tendría el estómago revolviéndose y eventualmente provocándole ganas de vomitar.

Madoka entornó los ojos y sintió la ira burbujeando por su pecho. Acabó riéndose estruendosamente y agarró el labial para seguir con su labor. "Sí, sí. ¡Gracias, Homura-chan! Procuraré pasarla muy bien con mi nueva pretendiente."

Homura alcanzó a escuchar y llevó una mano a cubrir sus ojos. Sintió la garganta arder pero no le daría el gusto de saber que sus palabras le afectaban. Las cosas estaban lejos de ser como antes, y claro, tenía razón. Fue ella misma quien no quiso, así que se mantendría a un lado hasta el final.

* * *

Madoka volvió a la mañana siguiente. Homura no durmió, pero nunca dormía, de todos modos. Mientras la otra andaba tonteando por ahí, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de vigilar el mundo de mierda que tenían.

Por ahora no había nada de lo que ocuparse, así que estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento leyendo un libro de Nietzsche. Leía concentrada, y cuando sintió la presencia de Madoka acercándose, buscó sus audífonos y puso la música al máximo volumen para que no la distrajera.

La conocía, y con lo pesada que se había vuelto últimamente, seguro vendría a enrostrarle todo lo que hizo en su salida y no tenía ganas de saber.

Entró, cabello desordenado y su hálito a alcohol que se podía oler a metros de distancia. Rodó los ojos, y levantó su libro deliberadamente para no verla, piernas cruzadas.

Como se lo imaginó, llegó a pararse frente suyo a pesar de todas las señales visibles que dio para gritar que quería estar sola. Ella tomó el libro y se lo arrancó de las manos, una sonrisa burlona plantada por todo su rostro. Homura la vio mover los labios nada más, porque seguía con audífonos puestos. Ladeó la cabeza, cara inexpresiva. Se puso de pie, ignorándola completamente, y se dirigió a su habitación. Se giró para cerrar la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, Madoka fue lo suficientemente terca como para seguirla y llegó en el momento preciso para sostener la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Homura se llevó un par de dedos hacia la frente, masajeando la zona, ojos cerrados. Madoka aprovechó la oportunidad y tiró los audífonos para luego guardarlos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta que apestaba a tabaco, también.

"Homura-chan, no es de buena educación dejar a la gente hablando sola."

"¿No? Pensé que sí, tú sueles hacerlo, así que no veo el problema." Se sentó en la cama y la miró con una ceja arqueada. "¿Será que puedes devolverme mi libro ahora? Estaba en una parte interesante."

Madoka la miró directo a los ojos. "No sé cuántas veces te he visto leyendo Zaratustra, seguro te lo sabes de memoria ya."

Se encogió de hombros. "Y si es así, ¿qué? Soy libre de leer lo que se me venga en gana."

Madoka se le acercó lentamente y una vez estuvo frente a ella, se inclinó para posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, masajeando la zona. "Mhm, lo eres. Puedes leer lo que se te dé la gana, aun si se trata de libros añejos con teorías sin relevancia escritas por debiluchos que acabaron siendo consumidos por ellas, pero…" Se acercó hasta quedar junto a su oído, y tras lamerlo, susurró, "…no cuando requiero tu atención, Homura-chan."

No pudo frenar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, pero su molestia era más fuerte y se movió hacia el lado para apartarse. "Me sorprende, sabes. No pensé que Kaname Madoka fuera tan egocéntrica en el fondo de su corazón."

Ella frunció el entrecejo y la tomó del mentón, movimiento rápido para girarle el rostro y obligarla a mirarla. "Tú me idealizaste, Homura-chan. ¿Te decepcioné mucho, uhm?"

Los ojos púrpura la miraban directo, sin intimidarse, y bostezó. "¿Realmente te importa? Quizás eres tú quien se decepciona a sí misma, Madoka."

La escuchó rechinar los dientes y rió para sus adentros. Por fin la soltaron y llevó una mano a relajar el hombro, moviéndolo en círculos. "Si no tienes nada más que añadir, te agradecería que respetaras mi privacidad."

Madoka estiró los labios en una línea y no se movió ni un solo centímetro. "La noche estuvo interesante, ¿sabes?"

Homura se tardó un poco en procesar lo que había escuchado, en unir las ideas, y sintió algo revolverle el estómago cuando por fin entendió. "No, no lo sé. Tampoco me interesa, así que ve a contarle a alguien que le importe."

Madoka entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió de lado. "Qué lástima, no hay muchas personas despiertas a esta hora un domingo por la mañana. Así que serás una buena mejor amiga y me escucharás, Homura-chan. ¡Esta chica fue más lanzada de lo que me imaginé! Me comía con la mirada. Y bueno… Me comió de otras formas, también." Se sentó junto a Homura en la cama y la miró de reojo. "Fue interesante, ¿sabes? Intenso, me encantó. ¿Crees que debería volver a salir con ella?"

Si fuera una tetera, estaría hirviendo hace muchísimo rato. Apartó la mirada, de hecho, para que Madoka no pudiera verla. Requirió mucha fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar físicamente su molestia. En cambio, acabó ajustándose en la cama y se recostó, manos tras la cabeza, mirando al techo. "No creo que necesites mi opinión al respecto. Solo me has dicho que la pasaste bien carnalmente con ella, no has dicho nada sobre interacción personal, así que… Con la información que manejo, te diría que sí. Aprovecha y diviértete con toda la acción que te puede proporcionar." Agradeció enormemente la capacidad que tenía para ocultar emociones, así pudo camuflar el veneno que disparó en cada frase.

Ella se giró nuevamente para buscar su rostro, y le irritó profundamente verla con cara de nada. Rió forzosamente y asintió. "¿Cierto? Y pues nada, la interacción queda de lado, Homura-chan. Ella me dio lo que buscaba, y bastante bien, es todo lo que importa. Lo demás se puede parchar. Tiene un lindo rostro, así que eso me vale."

"Oh, pues mejor así. Me alegra que estés satisfecha, Madoka."

Ahora, Madoka se volteó por completo y la fulminó con la mirada. Pateó con rabia sus zapatos fuera, y se encaramó en la cama para sentarse encima de Homura a la altura de su cadera, viéndola hacia abajo. "¿De verdad, Homura-chan? ¿Estarías dispuesta a conocerla?"

Notó sus intentos por quitarla sin que fuera demasiado evidente, pero respondió acomodándose mejor. Homura acabó suspirando. "No veo para qué. Sabes que no soy la persona más sociable, mejor preséntasela a Miki Sayaka o qué se yo."

Alzó un dedo y lo movió hacia los lados, negando. "No. Tú eres más mi mejor amiga que Sayaka-chan. Es una obligación de las mejores amigas conocer a las parejas de la otra."

 _Parejas._

Si la irritación de Homura pudiera ser gráficamente visible, podrían dibujarla echando humo por las orejas. Por suerte, gozaba del premio pokerface del año. "Pues tráela, pero no esperes mucho de mí, no le daré trato especial por ser tu novia."

Mantuvo un largo silencio. Su mirada descansaba obsesivamente en el rostro de Homura, escaneándolo, buscando algo que al parecer no lograba encontrar. Ella le mantenía la mirada, negándose a perder la batalla, hasta que Madoka optó por lanzar lejos la chaqueta y quitarse la blusa, rostro serio. Se inclinó hacia abajo hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Homura, enseñándole el pecho. Ahí había una gran marca roja. "Homura-chan, ¿ves eso? ¿Puedes creer que me lo hizo para marcar propiedad? ¡Es tierno!"

Homura fue quien mantuvo silencio esta vez. Respiró profundo y acabó cerrando los ojos, manos cubriendo su rostro. "Madoka. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Lo disfrutas?"

"¿Disfruto qué, Homura-chan?"

"Lucir tus aventuras. Como si a alguien le importara." Se enderezó, fuego en sus ojos. "Te lo dejo claro: a mí _NO_ me importa, así que, en serio, cuéntale todo este rollo a Miki Sayaka que le gusta el chisme y déjame sola, ¿vale?"

"¡Por supuesto que no te importa! Solo piensas en ti, Homura-chan. Vives cantando discursos y haciéndote la mártir, pero no te importa nadie más que tu ombligo." Se inclinó nuevamente, manos tomando el rostro ajeno con fuerza. "Sé que te importa, aunque lo niegues. Pero como siempre, no tienes coraje. Puedo acostarme con todos los que se me dé la gana, y nunca harás nada al respecto porque eres una cobarde. Seguro estás esperando que yo vaya y te pida disculpas, ¿no? Porque así de egoísta eres."

Homura se echó a reír. "En serio, estás desesperada por atención, Madoka." Se acercó lo suficiente para estar solo a centímetros de su rostro, ojos entornados, ambas fulminándose. "Escúchame. _No-me-interesa_."

Notó el pequeño saltó que dio Madoka al escucharla, pero mantuvo la expresión neutra y no se apartó ni un solo centímetro. "Qué mal, entonces. Yo que quería contarte porque era mi primera vez. Nunca lo olvidaré, es un momento especial para cada chica. ¡Deberías mejorar tu status como mejor amiga, Homura-chan!"

"…"

"¿Homura-chan?" Madoka llevó una mano hasta su mentón y lo sacudió de un lado a otro, buscando reacción. "¡Homura-chan!"

"…Estás feliz, ¿verdad, Madoka?"

Parpadeó, ladeando el rostro.

"Qué bien por ti. En serio, qué _bien_ por ti. Me alegra que sortearas tu virginidad a la primera que se te cruzara. Te aplaudo. Ahora, ¿me haces el favor y me dejas estar sola?"

Pero antes de que Madoka pudiera responder, Homura la empujó lejos y sus ojos brillaron rojizos. Invocó fuerza y Madoka fue expulsada en segundos. Aplicó un hechizo a la puerta para que no la molestara más, y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, resistiendo las ganas de golpear todo para descargar la energía. Al segundo siguiente, agradeció haberlo hecho, porque Madoka era terca como mula y deshizo sus esfuerzos, nuevamente instalada encima suyo como la vez anterior, pero con el rostro rojo y lágrimas en las orillas de los ojos. "Ahora tú te estás pasando, Homura-chan. He soportado muchas cosas, ¿pero echarme así? ¿Qué te crees? Si no puedes controlar tu molestia por lo que hago, no es culpa mía. Así que te pido que no repitas eso. Sería molesto e innecesario que nos peleemos literalmente por cada desacuerdo."

"Oh, vale. Entonces, solo te ignoraré." A pesar de tenerla encima, manejó girarse y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada. Madoka no tardó en inclinarse de nuevo, sin tomar en cuenta la almohada porque sabía que Homura la escuchaba perfectamente. "Entonces no te importará si sigo hablando, perfecto. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gustó? Que aunque fue mi primera vez, me hizo correrme 3 veces seguidas, es una máquina. Luego me cogió 5 veces más, ¡una bestia! ¿verdad, Homura-chan?"

Sin respuesta.

Madoka se mordió el labio inferior, y susurró junto a su oído. "Me marcó en otros lugares, ¿quieres ver? Pero eso es más íntimo~ De todos modos, gracias, Homura-chan. Por ti, soy capaz de obedecer a mis deseos sin reparo y conocer el amor con otra persona, es tooooodo gracias a ti. Eres la mejor amiga, siempre lo supe."

Y Madoka lo logró.

Reventó su paciencia en miles de pedazos.

Un par de manos fueron a agarrarla con fuerza de las muñecas, ojos brillando. Cambió posiciones y la empujó espalda contra la cama. La fulminó con la mirada, aliento agitado y cuerpo temblando por la rabia. "Bueno, Madoka. ¿Esto buscabas? No creas que soy tan estúpida como para creer en tu juego de la inocencia, pero aun cuando sé que estás sobreactuando, mi paciencia tiene límites. Eres una caprichosa, eres tú a la que no le importa nada más que su ombligo luego de jurar que hacías todo por los demás, qué ironía, ¿no crees?"

Hubo más fuerza tras sus ojos, y fue a encararla, a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro. "Tú eres la que se pasa. Recuerda que no eres la única con poder esta vez, y lamentablemente para ti, yo llevo más tiempo en el puesto de demonio."

Ninguna dijo nada por varios segundos. Rojizo penetraba al dorado, ambos brillando, pero ninguna moviéndose.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Madoka la jaló por el cuello al mismo tiempo que Homura se había inclinado para besarla con intensidad. Madoka fue rápidamente a abrir su blusa y tomar una de las manos de Homura para que tocara bajo su sostén. Ella respondió besándola con más agresividad y apartando la mano, sin hacerle caso. En cambio, manejó inmovilizar ambos brazos aprisionándolos sobre la cabeza de Madoka mientras sus manos recorrían a gusto el cuerpo ajeno, uñas rasguñando los muslos. Madoka se quejó por el dolor y arqueó la espalda, pero Homura aprovechó y se movió para deshacerse de la mini-falda con la que había salido la noche anterior. Empujó una mano rápidamente hacia su entrada, dedos moviéndose bajo la ropa interior, pero sin penetrar.

Madoka le mordió el labio con fuerza, ojos cerrados. Tras concentrarse, logró liberarse de las ataduras y jaló su cabello a la vez que sus caderas se movían a favor de los dedos ajenos. Homura no concedió, rostro serio y rompiendo por fin el beso, mirada fija en la otra. "¿No que te hicieron gozar tanto? No pareces satisfecha. ¿O será que eres insaciable?"

Madoka abrió los ojos de golpe, cejas fruncidas, y una de sus manos fue a clavar sus uñas en su nuca, a la vez que intentaba patear la mano que exploraba su zona íntima.

Homura intentó ignorar el dolor, y no permitió que la detuvieran; como si le hubiese echado gasolina, su mano se introdujo de golpe en su interior, sin delicadeza. Escuchó un quejido fuerte, pero no le importó. Movió su mano rápido, recorriendo todo el camino, ignorando completamente si la otra estaba a gusto con ello. Separó más sus piernas, y se posicionó para morder su cuello. Sus piernas mantenían separadas las de Madoka y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que sus dedos.

"Homura-chan… Eres-Eres una… Una m-mentirosa, ah…" Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mordía su labio inferior. Homura alzó la vista, disfrutando con la escena, y solo sirvió para que aumentara la intensidad de los movimientos. Su mano libre se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama para darse soporte, y la posición fue lo suficientemente cómoda como para besar sus senos mientras mantenía el vaivén.

Madoka elevó más el pecho, buscando el tacto, y sus caderas siguiendo el movimiento contrario a los dedos para intensificar el choque. No se lo esperó, pero jaló su cabeza hacia arriba para verla a la cara.

Ambas jadeaban, y cuando hizo el amago de besarla, Homura inclinó el cuerpo hacia abajo, su rostro descansando junto al cuello ajeno. Su mano se movió con rapidez para luego abandonar el interior y apretar varias veces la protuberancia sobresaliente, a lo que Madoka respondió retorciéndose y deslizando sus manos bajo el cuello de la camisa de Homura para rasguñar su espalda. Se la sacudió, y cuando sintió que le quedaba poco para venirse, quitó la mano por completo.

Vio como Madoka la miraba casi suplicando, y fue suficiente para hacerla continuar. Puso una mano contra la nuca de Madoka, también, y la atrajo para darle un beso profundo que ella respondió de inmediato. Las manos de Madoka bajaron rápidamente y abrieron el cierre del pantalón de Homura, tirándolo hasta donde la posición le permitió, o sea, hasta poco más arriba que las rodillas. Luego empujó la ropa interior, acariciando por encima aprovechando la cercanía. Homura empujó la mano lejos, y acabó de bajar la ropa hasta donde consideró necesario.

Sin aviso, empujó su sexo contra el de Madoka, ambos totalmente empapados, y Madoka no pudo contener el gemido a pesar de tener la boca ocupada lidiando con la lengua de Homura que era increíblemente inquieta. Aprovechó la ventaja para empujarse lo más profundo que pudo mientras separaba las piernas, forzando hacia adelante para abrirla más y dejarla totalmente expuesta. Sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta de que no hacía falta porque Madoka concedía por sí sola y había abrazado sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Homura para atraerla. La distancia era mínima, pero Homura no la cerraba. En cambio, liberó los labios y juntó sus frentes, seria.

"Me pregunto qué dirá tu nueva novia sobre esto. Hace unas horas lo hizo contigo, y ya te estás encamando conmigo. Qué promiscua eres, Madoka."

Escuchó un quejido apagado de Madoka, y posteriormente soltó un suspiro, brazos haciendo fuerza alrededor de su cuello para volver a besarla, pero Homura no le hacía fácil la tarea. "Quizás venga a golpearte, quién sabe. Será interesante verlo."

Negó con la cabeza. "Ay no, qué pereza. Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, yo no diré nada si tú no dices…"

Escuchó –literalmente- un gruñido provenir de Madoka, y al segundo siguiente las uñas volvieron a clavarse en su cuello y la obligaron a mirarla. "Homura-chan. En serio, _cállate_. Es un pésimo momento. Si no me importa a mí, no vengas a darme lecciones de moral cuando estamos cogiendo. Solo hazlo. No es tan difícil, lo estabas haciendo bien. Así que deja el-"

No la dejó terminar y se apegó nuevamente, frotando la zona sin separarse. Madoka se llevó una mano a la boca inmediatamente pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para callar el gemido por completo. Homura le succionó el cuello, dejando una marca mucho más amplia y más morada que roja. "Ups, tendrás que explicarle eso también. Le puedo contar que no te satisface lo suficiente, a ver si hace algo al respecto y no tengas que buscarme a mí."

Se detuvo ahí, sin moverse, y sonrió cuando la cadera de Madoka reaccionó para buscar fricción ante su falta de iniciativa. La escuchó gemir por sí sola y llevó una mano a detener su movimiento, ojos fijos en ella. "¡Homura-chan, en serio-!"

"Homura-chan, ¿qué?" Respiró profundo y fue a lamerle el cuello. "No todo irá como tú quieras, Madoka. Está bien, sí, hice todo por ti, pero ya estás demasiado metida en esto como para salir y no tengo por qué humillarme. Sería interesante dejarte así, a medias. Si solo te interesa satisfacerte, puedes acabarlo rápidamente tú sola."

Madoka respiró profundo por varios segundos, y tras calmarse un poco, acabó llevando delicadamente ambas manos al rostro de Homura.

"Homura-chan… ¿De verdad te has creído todo eso? Salí con alguien, sí, pero a un bar a platicar y ya. Aunque me pueda molestar admitirlo, yo…" Negó con la cabeza para luego levantar el rostro y encontrar sus labios, un mero roce, "yo te quiero a ti. Pensé que provocarte era la única forma… No tengo a nadie a quien presentarte, porque solo pienso en ti todo el día." La atrajo de nuevo, esta vez besando varias veces la comisura de su boca, "por favor… No tienes nada que demostrar, lo siento…"

"Mhmhm. Y luego de todo ese acto pretendes que me crea eso solo porque estás frustrada por venirte. Dime, si esta es tu primera vez, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con todo lo que hago? Te delatas sola, Madoka. Pero da igual, no es como si yo dejara las cosas a medias, hace tiempo decidí no dudar más."

"Homura-ch-"

Le tapó la boca con la almohada y devolvió la mano a su zona íntima. Introdujo los dedos y la penetró lento, pero profundo. Acompañó todo con el roce de caderas para estimular su pequeño monte erecto, Madoka mordiendo la almohada ante la urgencia de liberarse, su cuerpo reaccionando contra su voluntad. Había fuerza tras los ojos de Homura, los impulsos dominando sus acciones. Los quejidos de Madoka estaban apagados, pero el lenguaje corporal le indicó el momento preciso en que alcanzó el clímax, su punto más sensible listo para esconderse.

Homura no lo permitió, y bajó rápidamente a succionarlo. A pesar de que la almohada seguía fija en su lugar sin necesidad de que la sostuviera directamente, escuchó los gemidos de Madoka de todos modos. Sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro, y una mano fue a jalar su cabello con fuerza mientras ella jugaba con el pobre clítoris que buscaba descanso. El cuerpo de Madoka temblaba sin parar, como si le estuvieran poniendo energía eléctrica, pero no fue capaz de detener a Homura. Mientras su boca se ocupaba de entretener el punto más sensible, los dedos volvieron a encontrar su entrada, que para vergüenza de Madoka, la recibió sin problemas, más lubricada y dilatada que antes.

No supo cuándo pasó, pero la otra había logrado mandar a volar la almohada con sus propios poderes y voluntariamente empujaba la cabeza ajena contra su sexo. "¡Homura-chan, ya… No puedo más!"

Pero Homura no la escuchaba. Solo tenía grabado en su mente el hecho de que la habían hecho venirse tres veces seguidas, y solo podía contar dos hasta ahora. Usando ambas manos, elevó su cadera hasta dejarla completamente suspendida y expuesta. Homura se enderezó y se puso de rodillas, las piernas de Madoka sobre sus hombros. Ella fue a taparse el rostro, y Homura aprovechó para ocuparse del sector con más libertad, sin que los movimientos de Madoka la dejaran sin poder respirar bien.

Madoka movía ambas manos buscando en qué descargar la energía. Ocupó las sábanas varias veces, pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente, porque tras cada orgasmo, el siguiente parecía ser más intenso aun y aunque Homura no lo notara, estaba segura de que contaba más de cinco solo con el oral. Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados repetidas veces cuando la lengua se introdujo directamente a penetrarla, el movimiento fino de la punta rozando sus paredes y logrando que, a pesar de la posición, ambas piernas abrazaran el cuello de la otra y la empujaran para que siguiera y nunca parara. Se sentía a completa merced, y estaba segura de que eso fue lo que Homura planeó desde el principio.

Las manos de Homura se alargaron para presionar ambos senos, uno en cada mano, y Madoka se sintió a otro nivel de ida, sus sensaciones en otro plan terrenal. Acabó jalando su propio cabello, espalda totalmente arqueada. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y había rastros de saliva que escapaban de su boca de tanto en tanto. Homura pellizcó sus pezones y la lengua abandonó su interior. Pegó sus labios en la parte superior de la zona y succionó, labios moviéndose para rozar los costados. La cadera de Madoka volvió a retorcerse de tal manera que nuevamente se volvió molesto mantenerse ahí, pero aprovechó para apartar solo un par de centímetros su rostro y estirar la lengua. Empezó a moverla rápidamente de arriba a abajo, tocando especialmente la protuberancia, ayudándose de la ansiedad de la inquieta cadera de Madoka. Los gemidos habían evolucionado a gritos hace un buen tiempo y un talón golpeó su nuca, obligándola a pegarse otra vez a su sexo. Rodó los ojos y echó un vistazo hacia el lado para apreciar los resultados de su trabajo.

Fueron mejores de lo que esperó.

Sonrió de lado, orgullosa, y decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Apegó sus labios nuevamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, su nariz rozando también, por defecto. Los tobillos de Madoka la tenían enterrada ahí, pero bastaron unos segundos para que el intenso palpitar y el nuevo flujo de líquido le indicara que ya había acabado.

Luego de que la otra se calmara un poco, se apartó y bajó el cuerpo de Madoka que estaba hecho un desastre. Su cabeza estaba ladeada, un gran círculo oscuro en la almohada por todo lo que había babeado. La respiración seguía agitada y sus brazos estaban muertos, uno a cada lado. Homura usó un brazo para limpiar la mezcla de líquidos que traía en la cara, solo medianamente exitosa. Se acomodó la ropa y se levantó de la cama. Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando la voz aguda de Madoka la detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¿T-Te irás así nada más?"

La miró por sobre el hombro, ojos entrecerrados. "¿Para qué? Ya obtuviste lo que buscaste, no tengo nada más que hacer contigo."

Madoka mantuvo silencio y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, el largo cabello rosa cubriendo parte de su pecho. "…Hablas en serio, entonces. Tú no me crees, Homura-chan, pero yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no?"

Ella solo parpadeó.

"¿Cuándo y con quién aprendiste todo eso?"

La voz grave que usó Madoka fue lo que logró hacerla voltearse por completo y cruzarse de brazos. "Te lo dije, llevo más tiempo siendo demonio. El deseo es mi bandera aquí, no sé por qué te sorprende."

Madoka agachó la cabeza, su cabello ocultando su rostro. Vio manos aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Madoka?"

Silencio.

Se encogió de hombros, y se giró para reanudar su camino, pero fuerza invisible la jaló hasta sentarla junto a Madoka. Gruñó, cansada ya con ese show. "Todo esto es innecesario, Madoka. Deja los rodeos y ve al grano."

Algo la obligó a girar la cabeza y vio los ojos dorados exageradamente brillantes fulminándola. Traía las cejas fruncidas y podía ver como temblaban sus labios por la ira. "…Déjate tú de rodeos, Homura-chan. Te pregunté algo preciso, espero tu respuesta. ¿Cuándo y con quién?"

Alzó ambas cejas, para nada intimidada. "No tengo por qué responder a eso. Yo no me meto en tu vida sexual; fuiste tú sola quien me cantó los detalles, nunca te lo pedí. No esperes que haga lo mismo."

La expresión de Madoka se oscureció más aun y notó como su cabello comenzaba a alzarse por toda la fuerza que estaba liberando. Homura suspiró.

"…Entonces sí hubo alguien. A pesar de eso, no querías nada conmigo. Reescribes el universo por el amor que guardaste para mí. Te acuestas con cualquier otra, para luego preferir que nos quedemos con amigas. Dime, ¿sigue eso una línea lógica de acontecimientos?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Te contradices. Tú hiciste lo mismo anoche y no estoy haciendo drama al respecto, siendo que se supone que te volviste demonio para pseudo salvarme."

Madoka tomó una buena bocanada de aire, pero seguía soltando el mismo torrente de energía. "Estamos hablando de ti, Homura-chan. De todos modos, ya te dije que no hice nada, así que puedo encarártelo libremente. Dime quién, Homura-chan, es última vez que lo pregunto."

"Mhmhm, pues quédate esperando tu respuesta, todo esto es una estupidez." Iba a ponerse de pie, pero en un parpadeo tuvo a Madoka encima, ella recostada contra la cama, incapaz de moverse en absoluto.

"Deja de burlarte de mí. Sabes bien que tú eres mía, Homura-chan. Dime quién y la haré arrepentirse por toda su vida."

A pesar de la posición desfavorable, Homura bufó. "¿Tuya? No veo en qué parte de mí dice que soy de tu propiedad. Soy libre para hacer lo que se me venga en gana, Madoka. No sé qué más quieres, ya te cogí, no obtendrás nada más de mí. Mejor sigue tus propias palabras y busca a otra persona que te de lo que necesitas."

Y eso lo terminó.

Madoka rasgó de un solo tirón la camiseta de Homura y tomó un cuchillo de algún lugar. Lo acercó a la piel pálida de Homura y deslizó la hoja por todo el torso, rozando. "Tienes razón, debí marcarte hace mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde lo quieres? Te daré el beneficio de escoger."

"…Te has vuelto loca. ¿Cuál es tu afán, Madoka? Que sea tuya, mhm, ¿para qué? Si somos amigas, _amigas_."

Una sonrisa amplia, " _mejores_ amigas."

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Madoka movía el cuchillo, pero sin cortar nada. Estaba ocupada en una larga batalla de miradas contra el par rojizo. Llegado el momento, lo lanzó lejos y sus manos fueron a recorrer los senos de Homura bajo el sujetador. "Soy la única que puede estar contigo, Homura-chan. Solo yo te entiendo, solo yo te querré con tanta intensidad." Disfrutó la suavidad, y presionó, probando.

Homura la miraba sin reacción; no era especialmente sensible ahí. "Madoka." La voz fue grave y el brillo de sus ojos igualó al de Madoka. Detuvo las manos agarrando sus muñecas y miró cara a cara a la otra. "Estoy cansada. No, estoy podrida. Tú llegas y dices toda la mierda que se te pasa por la cabeza, ¿y luego yo tengo que recibirte a brazos abiertos? No seas hipócrita. Hablo en serio cuando te digo para qué me quieres. ¿Para jactarte de tu nueva mascota? ¿Para seguir burlándote? ¿O juguete sexual? Estoy absolutamente podrida de tener que soportar tu ego. ¿Tengo que estar sonriente porque te vas con otra persona para llegar a la _mañana siguiente_? Claro, y como tienes tan claros mis sentimientos por ti, ¿qué importa? Si Homura-chan siempre estará ahí como estúpida a pesar de que te acuestes con quien se te de la reverenda gana. ¡Hagámoslo peor! Vamos a restregarle todo a Homura-chan para provocarle celos solo para seguir alimentando ego." Temblaba de rabia, sus manos apretando con demasiada fuerza las muñecas de Madoka, "y para colmo, te funciona. Logras que me den ganas de _vomitar_ imaginándote con alguien más. Y luego…" Apretó los dientes, "y luego tienes la cara de decirme que me quieres. Mejor ódiame, Madoka. Odiémonos y mantengámonos lo más lejos posible, ¿sí? Suena a buen plan, puedo empezar aho-"

Un cachetazo no la dejó acabar y enderezó el rostro de inmediato. Sus manos se hicieron puños y los alzó, uno a cada lado del rostro de Madoka, ambas fulminándose con la mirada.

"Adelante, hazlo. Pero primero déjame decirte que sí, eres una verdadera estúpida. Si te molestaban todas esas cosas, ¿por qué no dices nada? Tengo que adivinar lo que pasa en esa pequeña cabeza tuya. Y vaya, me vengo enterando. No tenía idea que te doliera tanto pensarme en brazos de otra o perteneciendo a otra." Una mano fue a acariciar la piel lastimada de la mejilla de Homura y se inclinó para plantar un beso ahí, y se acercó hasta su oído. "Lástima que la gran Akemi Homura se admita una perdedora. Quizás me vaya y te deje sola, ya que eso quieres. Pero no olvidaré que tú, Homura-chan, no tienes ni una pizca de pelotas."

"…Madoka."

"¿Mhm?"

Solo escuchó el respirar agitado de Homura. Se enderezó para poder verla bien, pero apenas lo hizo una mano jaló su cabello desde atrás, haciendo que su cabeza quedara mirando hacia el techo. Al segundo siguiente los labios de Homura ocuparon su boca agresivamente y Madoka la empujó con ambas manos a la cama. Se posicionó sobre ella, dedos deshaciéndose rápidamente del pantalón y ropa interior de Homura. Madoka, aun desnuda, se apegó a su cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirse piel contra piel. El pensamiento no duró mucho y besó con más intensidad la boca iracunda de Homura. Ella le daba mordiscos y seguía jalando el largo cabello rosa. Miró de reojo su expresión y se sintió contagiar de la molestia al recordar que Homura nunca le respondió lo único que realmente quería saber y la piel que admiraba hace unos segundos le pareció sucia. Ya la habían tocado otras manos, besado otros labios. Había entregado su primera vez, también. No la esperó y seguro ni siquiera pensó en esperarla.

La rabia subió alarmantemente rápido, y frustrada, afirmó bien las rodillas en la cama. Quebró el beso e introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Homura. No le sorprendió que los mordiera de inmediato, pero Madoka los empujó de todos modos y Homura acabó tensando sus labios alrededor de ellos. Entornó los ojos y los movió hacia atrás para luego volverlos a empujar. Pronto dejó de ser necesario, porque Homura tomó su mano e hizo los movimientos por su cuenta, su cabeza acompañando el ritmo.

Madoka la miraba atenta, completamente consciente de cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante la imagen. Sin embargo, se le retorció el estómago cuando entendió algo que debió ser obvio: seguro había sido un hombre. Rechinó los dientes y retiró su brazo de golpe, dedos húmedos directo a la entrada de Homura, cero delicadez. Apoyó su mano libre junto a su rostro y la miró con el veneno derramado en toda su expresión. Homura no la veía, había cerrado los ojos y cada señal que indicara cómo disfrutaba hacía que se le apretara más el estómago. Empujó con fuerza, Homura quejándose abiertamente y no de forma placentera. Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó quitarse a Madoka con brazos y piernas, pero fue imposible moverla.

"¿Ahora te molesta? Dudo que esto sea ni remotamente comparable a lo que te dio él, ¿no?"

"¿…De qué carajo estás hablando? Madoka te juro que-"

"¡¿Me juras qué?! Cruzaste todas las líneas, eres una…"

"Anda, dilo. Ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí, Madoka." Volvió a lanzar una patada, esta vez exitosa en liberarse de la penetración. Lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro y encontró a los ojos dorados mirándola con una expresión que no podía entender; el cabello rosa bloqueaba su visión, pero de todas maneras sintió que una pequeña bola de angustia se formaba en su garganta solo por verla llorar.

"Mado-"

"¡Vete a la _mierda_!" Una mano voló rápidamente a abofetear la mejilla de Homura, con mucha más fuerza que la anterior, "¡vete-a-la-mierda!" un nuevo golpe desde el lado contrario acabó girando por completo su cabeza.

Más lágrimas caían, y por fin, a pesar de la rabia, la voz de Madoka se quebró, los gritos volviéndose chillidos, "¡no puedo creer-no puedo creer que…!"

Ahora fue ella quien recibió un cachetazo. Homura logró incorporarse, y en cuanto lo hizo, ambas manos fueron a jalar el cabello de la nuca, ganando un gemido inmediato por parte de la otra. "Vete tú a la mierda, Madoka," y su boca fue a besarla, Madoka intensificando el beso de inmediato. Sus manos se perdieron en las hebras oscuras mientras que su lengua viajaba todo el camino lo más profundo que le permitiera la longitud. Los labios se movían rápidos; Madoka intentando empujarla hacia abajo con el peso de su cuerpo, Homura intentando lo contrario. Madoka acabó ganando, gravedad a su favor, y ambas cayeron peso muerto haciendo rebotar la cama.

Sus manos se desplazaron a tocar con insistencia los senos de Homura quien reaccionó de inmediato, arqueando la espalda, a pesar de que nunca había sido sensible en ese punto. Sentía el cuerpo arder; sentía su corazón arder, también, como si cada toque estuviese destinado a quemarla, a destruirla, pero de una forma tan cruel, tan dolorosa. Ahora las lágrimas eran propias, frustradas, desesperadas por no saber qué hacer, a qué emoción atender entre toda la batidora de ellas que sentía en ese momento.

La frustración reinó, y fijó la mirada en los ojos cerrados de Madoka. Notaba su frente arrugada, sus párpados hinchados… Pero tenía demasiado presente el dolor en su mejilla; demasiado presente su vómito de palabras. Rompió el beso de golpe, dientes apretados con fuerza en el labio inferior de Madoka, logrando hacerlo sangrar. Ella se apartó de un salto, manos protegiendo su boca.

Intentó levantarse, dispuesta a salir de ahí por fin, lejos de ella, pero Madoka golpeó su hombro izquierdo, logrando que aterrizara de lado. La giró de nuevo y se movió para obligarla a encontrar miradas. "¿De verdad crees que ese truco te servirá? No me subestimes, Homura-chan."

La voz de Madoka había recuperado la estabilidad, y cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, el calor húmedo que se apoderó de su entrepierna la hizo desconectar toda la idea. Miró hacia abajo y solo pudo ver un manto de cabello rosa moviéndose a la altura de su vientre. "Ah, Madoka…"

Un solo ojo dorado se asomó a verla y desapareció al segundo siguiente. Sintió su lengua deslizarse por los bordes de su sexo, y acto seguido podía decir con seguridad que Madoka besaba la zona como si besara la boca de otra persona. Sus labios se movían; se abrían, cerraban, cambiaban de dirección y se detuvo un par de segundos para dar una lamida rápida a su punto sensible. Homura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la ansiedad y el calor dominándola y haciéndola retorcerse en busca de más estímulos. Madoka se concentró en succionar su monte erguido y Homura gimió con fuerza, respiración agitada y piernas temblando. Un dedo se abrió camino para penetrarla, y un recuerdo desagradable y reciente pasó por su mente; alzó ambas piernas y pateó los hombros de Madoka para lanzarla lejos, que no la tocara más.

De nuevo hizo el amago de irse por fin, pero Madoka estaba encima suyo otra vez, terca. Sus ojos estaban casi que literalmente en llamas, pero Homura no se quedaba atrás. Detestaba sentir como palpitaba su sexo, desesperado por la interrupción, y detestaba aún más sentir la agresiva tensión sexual que emanaba Madoka, quien a pesar de estarla aniquilando con la mirada, también recorría todo su cuerpo como si estuviera frente a un festín. Le estremecía y causaba un rechazo doloroso, a la vez.

No debió sorprenderle en absoluto que su cuerpo ganara la batalla, que el magnetismo de Madoka la atrapara, y que a pesar de todo, su corazón roto la anhelara aun. El pecho le pesaba mientras intercambiaba besos angustiosos con Madoka, una mano que buscó entrelazarse con la propia. Madoka logró separarla de piernas de nuevo, y ambas gimieron al unísono cuando sus caderas se unieron. Las dos se vieron en necesidad de aire así que el beso se olvidó, los labios de Madoka ahora en su cuello enviando más torrentes de electricidad por su espina.

Homura perdió el norte y solo podía ser consciente de los choques intensos de Madoka, sus brazos abrazándola, aferrándose a ella. Una mano fue a separar más sus muslos, empujándolos levemente hacia arriba en el proceso para exponerla más y darse mayor terreno. Sus jadeos se mezclaban con los de Madoka, su aliento agitado contra su oído. Ella llevo su mano libre por debajo del brazo de Homura para abrazarse de su hombro e impulsarse con más comodidad. Aceleró el ritmo que acabó tornándose feroz y Homura por fin se sintió completamente despojada de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera netamente carnal. Sus piernas abrazaron a Madoka y la voz aguda contra su oído acabó haciéndole perder la cabeza. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus propios gemidos se hicieron tan altos, tan ruidosos, ni como su mano había bajado hacia la espalda baja de Madoka para apegarla más aún. Lentamente, el ritmo fue bajando, pero solo para rozar con más detención, buscando los puntos más sensibles. Madoka encontró sus labios y esta vez, por fin, luego de tantos encuentros en ese día, el beso no expresó deseo solamente, sino una dolorosa pasión que las estaba haciendo pedazos. La cadera de Madoka comenzó a trazar formas contra la propia y Homura subió su mano para acariciar su rostro. Se dio cuenta de lo húmedo que estaba, pero la textura le indicó de inmediato que eran lágrimas y no sudor. Homura detuvo el beso, jadeos y gemidos nuevamente alzados pero intentó concentrarse en encontrar ojos dorados. Lo logró, ellos aparentemente también buscando rojizo, y el llanto de Madoka volvió a caer sobre su piel.

Ninguna habló; Madoka entrelazó su mano libre con la de Homura y bajó su rostro hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que el aliento caliente de ambas se encontrara. Homura vio su determinación detrás de la intensidad de sus ojos y lo siguiente que supo fue que Madoka había vuelto a acelerar el movimiento, no violento como la última vez, pero intenso de todas maneras. Homura lo sentía, estaba segura de que venía, y los empujes más duraderos y largos le indicaron que Madoka había alcanzado el límite. La vio juntar los parpados, pero no cesó el vaivén. Homura arqueó la espalda y enterró los dedos en la espalda ajena, gemidos cortos, mente comenzando a desconectarse. Miró a Madoka quien ahora la observaba expectante y se sintió derretir por el calor de esos llameantes ojos dorados. "H-Homura-chan…"

El placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia adelante, rostro apegado al cuello de Madoka. Su cadera comenzó a moverse a oleadas buscando el roce, la humedad de Madoka y los sentimientos alcanzándola también, ojos llorosos. "Ma-Madoka, yo-ah…" El intento murió, pero Madoka se movió para buscar sus ojos, besos cubriendo su mejilla maltratada. El dolor seguía ahí, seguía ardiendo, pero solo fue capaz de apretar las piernas alrededor de ella y abrazarla con ambos brazos, lágrimas corriendo libres. "Madoka…"

Labios se encontraron de nuevo, lentos esta vez, pero igualmente profundos. Tenía miedo; tenía miedo de quebrarse en cuanto sus cuerpos se separaran, tenía miedo de volver a esa dinámica de mierda y que los preciados recuerdos hermosos que compartían se fueran llenado de polvo, poco a poco olvidándose por la destrucción que se volvían los que habían creado día a día de en el último tiempo de esa forma tan tóxica.

Quizás Madoka temía lo mismo. No se movía de encima, pero su boca seguía trazando besos suaves sobre la piel que tenía en frente.

Sabía…

Sabía que con eso, decía mucho más. Manifestaba su tristeza, su desesperación por curar todo el daño, físico y emocional. Los sollozos se lo confirmaban, y no podía decir qué expresión traía Madoka porque su imagen era borrosa producto de las lágrimas acumuladas. "Homura-chan."

No respondió, pero giró el rostro para verla. "Estamos mal, ¿no…?"

Homura tomó aire, voz temblorosa. "Mhm, mal…"

La frente de Madoka se apoyó sobre la propia, ahora pudiendo verla con claridad. La tristeza en su expresión no era como ninguna que hubiese visto en el último tiempo, era…

Era como la que había visto tantas veces en la Kaname Madoka humana, y eso aceleró su pulso, clavándole espinas por dentro.

"¿…Podemos mejorarlo?"

El rostro de Homura se deformó, pecho agitado dando saltos porque su llanto había estallado. Madoka la abrazó fuerte, sus sollozos uniéndosele. "…P-Por favor…"

"…T-Tú s-sabe-es q-que…" Y se ahogó con las palabras, incapaz de completar la oración.

Madoka tenía el corazón hecho un hilo y besó repetidas veces los labios de Homura, intentando reconfortarla. "¿Y-Yo sé…? No s-sé nada… D-Dime, yo… Necesito que…" Un sollozo largo, voz aguda "…necesito escucharlo…"

"Yo y-ya n-n-no…"

Y el corazón se le hizo añicos. Tragó pesado y rodeó el cuello de Homura con ambos brazos, moviéndose para apoyarse contra su cuello, pero Homura no se lo permitió. Madoka cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de verla.

"Y-Yo ya- ya no pued-do negarme…"

Madoka abrió los ojos de golpe, cejas curvas hacia abajo. Sentía que todo su mundo se balanceaba en esa frase.

En esa frase que podría acabarla o devolverle el aliento.

"…N-No puedo negarte más…"

"Homura-chan…"

Ojos, ahora púrpura, la encontraron y vio el perdón en ellos. Y entendió…

Entendió que había sido una idiota, y que…

Y que Homura acababa de entregarle su virginidad a ella, a nadie más.

Justo cuando iba a gritar por el dolor en su pecho, Homura la besó y eso bastó para mitigar las punzadas que sentía en todo su cuerpo y dejarse envolver por ella.

 _"Una oportunidad más."_

* * *

 **A/N: Sonata Arctica - Last drop falls y Eminem - Love the way you lie (xD sí, cuando llevaba la mitad me saltó esta última en la lista de reproducción y dije omggggg)**

 **Ratchet me debes tu vida en chocolate porque es un oneshot EN TODA SU EXPRESIÓN. Yo iba a cortarlo hasta el fin del primer serso y mi pequeño beta me dijo que mejor continuara el sgte, y yo obedientemente aplasté mi kokoro escribiéndolo. En serio, fue literalmente doloroso, es primera vez que me acabo entristeciendo mientras escribo, no sé por qué me pegó tanto, snif ;;**

 **Angst, angst, angst…**

 **Ratchet me morí con lo de música de elevador XDDDD**

 **Las sgtes petis han sido recibidas y aprobadas por el tribunal sexual de Danny. Ahaha, cochinayo :x goloso/a, fuiste trampocito pidiendo las dos parejas con la misma trama, así que seré tramposa igual y los escribiré ambos en el mismo drabble jiji ya pensé la trama.**

 **Tomoyitoooo corazón, que dulce. Gracias por volverse fiel a esta servidora. Y sí, entendí tu curso de pensamiento :x ten por seguro que lo tendrás.**

 **Ok lamento si me fui de olla y puse algo demasiado fuerte emocionalmente al menos en esta peti, pero no sé, a veces solo me nace escribir de tal forma :c nunca está planeado, la mitad de mis tramas las defino directamente mientras tipeo XD**

 **Bueno, adiós mis pequeños lujuriosos ~**


	4. Noche 3: MadoHomu

**Noche 3**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu (Godoka x Homucifer)  
Keywords: Celos, conocerse y dioses  
Pedido por: laryssa1234**

 **A/N: NO CREAN QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE LES GUSTA QUE PONGA A MIS BEBÉS AGRESIVOS O PASIVO-AGRESIVOS OK. MIREN LAS KEYWORDS DE AQUÍ Y DE LOS RETOS, PEQUEÑOS MORBOSOS QUIEREN QUE A MADOKA LE DE UN ATAQUE NERVIOSOOOOOOH.**

 **Also, para este pedido leí sobre varios dioses, mi idea original era usar sobre mitología propiamente japonesa PORQUE LA AMO AHHH, pero no me pegaba como para un porno, al menos no con estas niñas (porque sí lo he hecho con otros pjs jijiji.) Asíiii que me fui a lo más conocido y agarré el mito de Cupido (dios del amor en la mitología romana) y Psique (diosa que representa al alma). No necesitan leerlo porque solo tomaré las características básicas de personalidad, no representarán directamente a dichos dioses ni replicaré la historia, PARA QUE NO ME LANCEN HUEVOS LOS PEQUEÑOS SABIONDOS.**

* * *

"No me interesa."

"Sabes que te recompensaré, Homura. Sé que no te moverás solo porque te lo pida."

Homura rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. "Por supuesto que no lo haría, soy tu hija. De tal palo tal astilla, ¿no? Eres mucho más oportunista."

"No discutiré eso ahora, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Le arrancaré parte de su poder a tu padre y te lo entregaré una vez hayas cumplido tu cometido. Es un pago mucho más que beneficioso."

Se puso de pie, brazos cruzados. "En efecto lo es, ¿a tanto llega tu vanidad, madre?"

"¿A tanto llega tu deseo por poder, hija?"

Ojos rojizos chocaron con el púrpura de su madre y ambas sonrieron a la vez. "Vale, tú ganas. Haré esto rápido, así que tú también apresúrate con mi recompensa."

"Nunca te he fallado, Homura."

Bufó, "no discutiré eso ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Repitió, antes de cargar su arco y flechas a la espalda. Caminó hasta la orilla de la montaña y planeó con sus alas negras en dirección al monte, que le informaron, era el lugar que destinó el Oráculo.

* * *

Madoka esperaba, vestido blanco y todo. Su largo cabello rosa ondeaba con las ráfagas de viento, y se preguntaba cuántos días más tendría que esperar. El Oráculo les había dicho a sus padres que su futuro esposo aparecería y se la llevaría consigo, pero no estaba para nada animada con la idea. Conociendo a todos los dioses existentes, ¿por qué tenía que casarse con uno al azar? Además, se había predicho que sería un dios terrible. Miró hacia la nada, de nuevo, y se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer ese tipo de destino.

De pronto, sintió un potente torrente de energía acercarse, y se asomó hacia abajo para buscar el origen. Alcanzó a ver a dos figuras oscuras, una de ellas alada. La otra figura parecía querer seducirle, pues intentaba abrazarle a toda costa. El ser alado se lanzó hacia atrás, alas desplegadas, y su acompañante colgado a su torso. Desde ahí, pudo obtener una mejor imagen de la molesta chica que lanzaba patadas hacia todos lados con el fin de liberarse. Madoka la observó con detención; largo cabello negro, un lazo rojo que ordenaba su cabello, acabando en un moño, vestido de plumas –osado a su gusto- y lo que parecían ser pantimedias púrpura. Si lo recordaba bien, esa no era…

Se llevó ambas manos a cubrir su boca para callar el asombro. ¿Homura, la diosa del deseo amoroso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Por descarte, podía inferir que quien se lanzaba sobre ella era la diosa del matrimonio.

Le empezaba a dar miedo la mezcla, considerando los motivos por los que la tenían en ese monte en primer lugar. Respiró profundo, y lentamente comenzó a sentir celos de la relación que tenían. Sabía que eran medias hermanas, así que no podía descartar que… Sacudió la cabeza, aquello no era de su incumbencia. Mejor para ellas si encontraban la felicidad.

Justo cuando pensaba eso, los ojos rojizos de Homura se clavaron en ella y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Ella pareció sorprendida, de igual modo, e incluso perdió el balance, cayendo de espaldas a una altura considerablemente peligrosa.

Abrió unos ojos de plato, pero no podía hacer nada. Si morían, solo podía asegurar la trascendencia de sus almas, más no podía intervenir. Cerró los ojos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en reaccionar, una flecha atravesó su pecho. Intentó quitarla con ambas manos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, desapareció. Siguió escuchando forcejeo, hasta que otro golpe llegó sobre ella, espalda contra el suelo.

"¡¿No puedes dejarme sola un segundo?! Ni siquiera estás siendo útil aquí, a este paso ella va a…"

Un par de brazos rodearon su cuello y la jalaron de golpe. Labios encontraron los propios, y maldijo mil veces su suerte. Intentó soltarse a toda costa, pero solo logró que un par de ojos dorados la fulminaran, antes de acercarla más y reanudar el beso. Homura nunca se había visto ante una situación así, y los labios de esta chica eran demasiado tentadores, sin duda el por qué su madre le tenía rencor. Se vio a sí misma regresando el beso; el daño estaba hecho y lo sabía mejor que nadie. Agradecía que al menos su error fuera con aquella chica, famosa por su incomparable belleza entre todos los dioses.

Sin embargo, le recordaron que no estaban solas. Enfurecida, su media hermana la jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró liberarla del increíblemente fuerte agarre de Madoka. "¡Tienes valor para hacer de las tuyas enfrente de mí! Mataré a esa niña, no me importa quién sea, nosotras debemos estar juntas, es lo lógico."

Rostro inexpresivo, apuntó con el pulgar hacia la chica que se reincorporaba rápidamente. "Ve e inténtalo, ¿no sabes que el alma es inmortal? Por favor, eso _sí_ que es lógico."

Ella parpadeó y la escaneó con la mirada, "¿…flechaste a Madoka, en serio?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No disparé con esa intención. Lo que menos necesito es que una diosa inmortal se enamore de mí, sabes cómo soy. La idea era que te viera a ti y me sacaba dos pájaros de un tiro."

"Mmm…" Homura se congeló, brazos nuevamente atrapándola, ahora por detrás, rodeando su cuello. "¿Es verdad todo eso?"

Tragó, pero no porque le intimidara afirmar la verdad, sino porque Madoka se encontraba besando su nuca y ese era un punto sensible para la mayoría de las personas. Respiró profundo, y desconectó su mente de las sensaciones, o al menos eso intentó. "Lo es, una lásti-"

Sus palabras se perdieron en el escalofrío que le produjo los dientes ajenos mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. "Es el destino, Homura. Yo debía conocer a mi pareja aquí, y me alegra que sea una diosa tan bella como tú…"

Apretó los puños, lista para quitársela de encima, pero las manos de Madoka viajaron por su cintura, acariciando sus muslos. No acababa de entender por qué sus caricias le resultaban así de tentadoras, nunca le había ocurrido antes, y su elemento no tenía nada que ver con la seducción, así que no podía atribuirlo a ello. No la estaba viendo, tampoco, como para justificar que su belleza la tuviera embobada.

Ambas en su mundo, dejaron olvidada completamente a la despechada hermana que iba a clavarle una espada a ambas. Homura alcanzó a reaccionar y pateó lejos la espada, para luego aprovechar la confusión de la otra y aplicar una más, por fin deshaciéndose de ella, cayendo al vacío.

Suspiró, mucho más relajada, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en dar un paso, Madoka estaba ahí, frente a ella, labios peligrosamente cerca. "¿Segura que debiste hacer eso? Si nos casaremos, es importante que la diosa del matrimonio esté presente si queremos que perdure."

Miró para todos lados, "yo… Te seré honesta, no tengo planes de casarme, _nunca_. Deberías buscar a mi hermana directa, ella es casi idéntica físicamente, por lo que-"

De nuevo, callada por los deseos. Respiró profundo, brazos rodeando a su compañera, perdida absolutamente entre sus labios. Sin embargo, un recuerdo importante le vino de pronto y se vio obligada a cortar el beso. Madoka la miró con un puchero, pero negó con la cabeza. "Tendré problemas si nos quedamos aquí…" Y era cierto. Si su madre llegaba a verla así, traicionándola, echaría fuego por los ojos. Si bien no era mucho lo que podía hacer en su contra, siempre prefería ahorrarse líos innecesarios. Ante la mirada insistente de la otra, sumando sus manos recorriendo sus costados en busca de piel, la afirmó fuerte y emprendió vuelo.

Madoka parpadeó, demasiado distraída en el momento como para darse cuenta en el mismo segundo que ya no estaban pisando tierra firme. El vértigo se apoderó de ella y se aferró al cuello de Homura, cuerpo temblando levemente. "¿A-A dónde vamos?"

"Tengo un sitio que construí hace muchos años, cuando vivía en el bosque. Sigue ahí, lo visito seguido, así que está en perfectas condiciones."

Sonrió, de nuevo olvidando en donde estaban, y fue a trazar varios besos en la base de su cuello. Homura tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo mental para no perder el equilibrio, completamente segura de que Madoka no se detendría, hasta que…

Hasta que, eso.

Descendiendo, no se vino con rodeos y entró por la ventana de su habitación. Bajó a la otra con cuidado a su cama, moviéndose con la intención de cerrar el torrente de aire, pero brazos firmes la jalaron y la posicionaron encima de ella. Se dio un momento para apreciar su figura; el largo cabello rosa, suave como la seda, piel pulcra, sin imperfecciones. Manos suaves, producto del cero laburo. Senos parejos, tamaño ideal, ni muy grandes ni pequeños. Nariz respingada, elegante. Labios rosa, carnosos –sin duda parte de las razones por las que no podía huir de ellos-, y finalmente aquellos ojos de un dorado fino como el oro, en los que podía verse reflejada, aun estando entrecerrados.

"¿…Te agrada lo que ves~?"

Parpadeó, rostro sonrojado por haber sido capturada recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Madoka rió suave, armonioso. Hasta el sonido de su risa lograba cautivarla. "Tranquila, todo te pertenece… Solo a ti."

Aunque sabía que ya había refutado todo lo que pudiera acabar en esa afirmación, se vio incapaz de negarlo. En cambio, su cuerpo reaccionó por fin siguiendo su naturaleza, cualquier preocupación dejada de lado. Buscó sus labios, los cuales la recibieron gustosos, impacientes, y su mano viajó rápidamente por debajo de la falda. Una vez encontró piel, desapareció sus guantes para poder apreciar cada zona en su totalidad. Madoka parecía complacida con ello, porque arqueó esa pierna para dejarle más acceso a lugares más íntimos. Concedió sin problemas, mano viajando con delicadeza por la parte inferior del muslo, la otra apremiando el beso en respuesta.

Le gustaba hacer las cosas lentas, estimular cada punto de sus amantes. Atender al otro era una parte fundamental en las relaciones sexuales, y ahora exploraba un cuerpo que representaba un privilegio para sus sentidos. Su lengua acariciaba con cuidado la punta de la ajena, Madoka comenzando a desesperarse por la urgencia de su deseo. Sin que lo pudiera avecinar, manos fuertes acabaron haciéndola cambiar lugares, la otra sentada en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Homura parpadeó, aun procesando el movimiento, cuando agarraron su muñeca para ponerla sobre uno de los senos de su compañera. Iba a decir algo, pero ella acabó deshaciéndose de su vestido en tiempo record. Su par de botas y unas bragas con ligas rosa pálido unido a las medias que llegaban hasta medio muslo fue lo único que quedó cubriendo la esbelta figura. Se quedó boquiabierta, no por pudor, sino porque nunca esperó que una sola mujer pudiera reunir tanta belleza. Se sintió en un trance momentáneo hasta que la otra se inclinó hacia adelante y plantó varios besos por sobre su oreja.

Homura cerró los ojos, el calor subiendo lentamente desde su vientre, y Madoka susurró en un tono que debería estar prohibido por lo sensual que sonó. "Homura… Tócame. Mi cuerpo arde por ti…" Y como para reforzar la afirmación, su cadera se movió lentamente en círculos por encima de la ajena. Tragó pesado, mente en blanco, y un par de manos fueron a despojarla de su traje negro también, el cual era mucho más fácil de quitar por lo revelador de su diseño. Acabó solo con sus bragas, pantimedias descartadas. "Quizás… Quizás debería atenderte primero, después de todo estaré a tu cargo…"

Abrió los ojos por completo, segura de lo que podían significar esas palabras. "Madoka, no es-a-ah…" Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, una mano tapando sus ojos. La otra no había ido con rodeos y fue directo a lamer su entrada. No estuvo satisfecha; esperaba que la zona estuviera más húmeda para esos entonces. Entornó los ojos, casi ofendida, y lanzó lejos las bragas que había dejado a medio camino.

"¿No te gusto lo suficiente, uhm? Tal vez sí te atraía tu media hermana." El tono había cambiado considerablemente, ahora varios tonos más grave. A Homura se le escapó un bufido, incapaz de imaginarse a sí misma atraída a una persona como ella. Pero siempre era divertido probar a la gente, de todos modos no le importaba si Madoka se molestaba con ella, la traía completamente sin cuidado. "¿Quién sabe? Puede que algún día sus esfuerzos se vean recompensados, tiene un lindo rostro, pero me es insoportable."

La escuchó rechinar los dientes, y lo siguiente que supo fue que le había separado sus piernas sin problema y su lengua se deslizó con libertad. Homura respiró profundo, pero no era la reacción que buscaba. Rodeó ambos muslos con sus brazos, desde abajo, y se aseguró de cubrir todo con líquido, fuera propio o ajeno. Besó, empujando profundo sus labios para masajear el sector con ellos. Agitaba la cabeza de tanto en tanto, suave, y por fin comenzó a recibir las reacciones que anhelaba. Homura se mordía el labio inferior, mientras que ahora cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Su cadera se movía a favor de las administraciones y jadeaba bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para ella, con eso bastaba.

Jugó solo un par de veces con la protuberancia superior, porque no quería que acabara aun. Fue a encontrar su boca que la recibió ansiosa, y lo siguiente fue mejor de lo que esperó. Homura se enderezó, cuerpo erguido, y la jaló para tenerla pegada a su cuerpo. Sus manos la recorrieron repetidas veces, deteniéndose en los lugares que iba aprendiendo eran sus favoritos. Se detenía en sus piernas, en especial, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces las había masajeado con brusquedad, y aprovechó de bajarle las bragas, ligas aun presentes. Su boca se ocupaba de cubrir su cuello de besos, desde la base hasta justo detrás de su oreja, ansiosa por encontrar más piel. Cuando pareció impacientarse, la empujó hacia adelante para dejarla espalda contra la cama y lanzarse de inmediato a besar y apretar sus senos. Aquello fue demasiado, era su punto más sensible, y su espalda se arqueó de inmediato, gemidos agudos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, su cadera se descontroló y buscó roce desesperadamente. Lo encontró rápido, y se movió con rapidez para provocar más de esa fricción, que en conjunto con la boca de Homura succionando y mordiendo sus senos, la estaban volviendo loca.

"¡H-Homura, yo-yo-ah…!" Le suplicaba, pero la otra ni se inmutaba a verla. Su cuerpo se movía a oleadas, pero Homura se apartó de golpe, dejando a Madoka perpleja y confundida. Sin embargo, la mirada intensa de esos ojos rojizos causó que un nuevo torrente de calor le recorriera. El movimiento fue tan abrupto, que de pronto se encontró en una posición completamente distinta sin tener idea de cómo logró girarla tan rápido. Le había dejado boca abajo y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla, dejándola con ambos brazos sosteniendo su peso. Madoka parpadeó, sin entender el propósito de aquello, pero cuando algo caliente y húmedo ingresó en su entrada, comprendió y soltó un gemido largo automáticamente.

Desde aquella posición, podía maniobrar con mucha más comodidad. Lograba dejarla más expuesta y evitaba que se retorciera, desconcentrándola. Ni siquiera se vio en necesidad de separar sus labios interiores porque Madoka ya estaba tan estimulada que no hacía falta ningún tipo de recurso extra. Su boca se encajó en la entrada que palpitaba visiblemente. Succionó ahí y lamió con exasperante calma, su lengua completamente estirada, hacia adelante y los lados. Las caderas se empujaban hacia atrás, contra su rostro, pero estaba tan concentrada que no le molestó en absoluto. Al contrario, aprovechó cada movimiento para lamer sus paredes, más allá de lo que usualmente podría llegar. Los gemidos le indicaron, nuevamente, que la otra estaba casi al límite. Se apartó, brazo limpiando los restos de líquidos, y escuchó un quejido, pero de molestia. Sonrió de lado, divertida con la situación.

Sin embargo, a Madoka no le parecía para nada gracioso. Ojos dorados la fulminaron y entendió que sí, que se estaba pasando. Se acercó de nuevo, de rodillas, cuerpo erguido y se posicionó justo detrás de ella. La notó tensa por un segundo, pero el suspiro que le siguió le confirmó lo que ya sabía. "Me dio la impresión de que querías algo como…" Abrazó su cadera, apegó la propia justo detrás y el gemido salió al mínimo contacto, "¿…esto?" Su cuerpo respondió lo que sus palabras no pudieron, y comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás continuamente para recibir el roce. Homura la soltó, pero sin moverse del lugar, y disfrutó viendo lo rendida y desesperada que estaba. Una sonrisa creció amplia en su rostro y volvió a abrazar para luego inclinarse hacia adelante, sus senos contra la espalda ajena. Ejerció fuerza, pero para hacer que Madoka se recostara en vez, que relajara los brazos para ser preciso. Ella concedió, piernas levemente flectadas, totalmente entregada. Homura, satisfecha con su cooperación, le dio lo que tanto anhelaba y se empujó contra su sexo, la otra reaccionando de inmediato aferrándose del cobertor. Homura usó una mano como soporte, mientras que la libre fue a presionar con fuerza uno de los senos ajenos. Madoka acabó mordiendo la tela, avergonzada ya de lo fuerte que estaba gritando, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo si estaban abusando de su punto más sensible. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a ajustarse a los movimientos de Homura para darle más espacio, el sonido del choque avergonzándola y aumentando su excitación a la vez. Sentía que la otra parecía hacerlo cada vez más intenso, que no se cansaba, y las ganas de ver qué cara tenía la desesperaban todavía más, pero no quería terminar, no quería…

Y maldijo a todos los dioses porque el orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo fue más potente de lo que siquiera pudo llegar a imaginar. La necesidad de aire hizo que dejara de morder la tela, y en consecuencia, estaba segura de que podrían escucharla a varios metros dentro del bosque. Lo peor –o mejor- era que Homura no se detenía y ahora sí escondió la cabeza, enterrándola contra el colchón, pero porque fue mucho más fuerte esta vez. El segundo clímax provocó que todo su cuerpo temblara, literalmente. Sus piernas se rindieron y acabó totalmente desplomada. Tenía la mirada perdida, y el cabello hecho un desastre entre tanto movimiento y sudor. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar en Homura, quien yacía silenciosa y boca arriba junto a ella, pero del lado opuesto a hacia donde Madoka tenía dirigida su mirada. Estiró un brazo y ordenó, dentro de lo posible, el largo cabello rosa, ubicando algunos mechones tras su oreja. Ella se volteó a los segundos para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida que pudo ver reflejada en aquel par de ojos rojizos que cada vez le gustaban más. Homura también sonreía, pero de forma extraña… No podía asignarle ninguna connotación, ni neutralidad, y aquello la perturbó.

"¿Madoka?"

Ella fue a buscar una de sus manos en respuesta.

"¿De verdad estás bien con esto?"

Rodó los ojos, sonrisa aun presente. "¿No es un poco tarde para que me preguntes eso?"

"No realmente, siendo inmortal, nunca es tarde."

Suspiró y trasladó su mano a acariciar su mejilla. "No puedes ir en contra de los dichos del Oráculo, de todos modos."

"¿…Insistes con eso?"

"Claro, y bueno, si no eras tú… Tendría que haberme ido con alguien que no conocía ni me producía nada. Es perfecto así, independiente del modo, de verdad."

Apartó la mirada, "…Quizás no lo sabes, pero si estás conmigo, no durará. Es parte de mi naturaleza, no puedo cambiarlo."

La armoniosa risa de Madoka hizo que dirigiera sus ojos hacia el frente de nuevo. "Tengo toda la eternidad para encontrarte. Quizás tú tampoco lo sabes, pero…" Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hasta quedar solo a un par de centímetros de la otra, "…el amor del alma siempre es inmortal."

"Mado-" Cerró el beso, breve, y cuando vio que Homura parecía volver a replicar, puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Shh. No importa lo que digas, lo hecho, hecho está. Llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante, ¿sí, Homura?"

Se vio sin palabras esta vez, incapaz de creer en ellas. Sabía que llegaría el día en que acabaría todo, pero…

Hoy no era ese día, así que… ¿Por qué no?

Ahora fue ella quien buscó los labios ajenos, ganando a una Madoka sonriendo durante todo lo que duró el beso. Al acabar, se llevó una mano a tapar sus ojos, dientes apretados. "…Creo que será mejor que me quede aquí por un tiempo, mi madre no estará feliz con esto."

"Ya lo solucionaremos, tranquila."

Descubrió su vista. Entornó los ojos y se perdió en el par dorado, demasiado brillante.

Y se repitió, de nuevo, que hoy no era ese día.

* * *

 **A/N: I WANNA FACK U LIKE AN ANIMAAL ~**

 **Tenía toda la intención de que esto fuera más livianito porque no haré angst profundos con cada pedido pol dioh esto solo debía estar enfocado en sexo :U. Si se preguntan por qué Homura insistía en no comprometerse con nadie, es porque poss Cupido tiene alas en representación al amor pasajero o3o no me extenderé en eso porque meh. Le quería asignar personaje a la semi-hermana pero no se me ocurrió quién podía llenar el rol x'D. Also, me reí mucho escribiendo los títulos de cada diosa XDDD sonaban a película xxx barata.**

 **En fin, espero que os gustara, snif.**

 **PD: Madoka quedó tan hecha mierda que se le olvidó hacerle drama a Homura al final 8)**

 **Ahora nos sigue un KyouSaya! Menos mal, o sea, amo escribir MadoHomu y nunca me cansaré pero me impaktaba llevar 3 seguidos x'D. Nunca he escrito a esa par en plan sexuals así que será interesante ver qué sale de ahí. Ni siquiera he visto doujins ni lo haré así que a imaginars.**

 **Y bueno, luego de eso viene el genderbend :x eso sí que será nuevo, pero si quien lo pidió buscaba desafiarme, que sepa que aprendí a escribir lemon con yaoi 8) tehehe.**

 **Saludos, pequeños sucios~**


	5. Noche 4: KyouSaya

**Noche 4**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya  
Keywords: Fiesta, sirena y playa  
Pedido por: Mr. NBA**

 **A/N: Esto vendría a ser una secuela de uno de los retos que escribí en el otro post.**

* * *

Ya había pasado casi un año completo desde la última vez que había visto a su tripulación. No le molestaba, de hecho le sorprendía que volvieran tan pronto considerando la inmensidad de los mares y todo lo que tenían por recorrer.

Por supuesto, nadie avisó. No podían, tampoco. Kyouko siempre se había negado a usar ningún tipo de artefacto para comunicarse porque decía que le cuartaban parte de su libertad.

Un día cualquiera se aparecieron en la costa. Kyouko recién volvía de su trabajo en el puerto a la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía; una que la dejaba muy, muy cerca de la orilla del mar para poder pasar el rato con Sayaka sin problemas. No le preocupaban las marejadas; Sayaka siempre le avisaba si había algún comportamiento extraño en las aguas.

Estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de sus amigos sin querer porque se lanzaron a abrazarla de la nada, casi haciendo que tirara la ración de mariscos que cenaría. Su sorpresa fue creciendo a medida que rápidamente todos los demás se acercaban corriendo a taclearla.

Estaba muy feliz de verlos de nuevo, eran su familia después de todo. Tan feliz, que no le importó que casi la mataran aplastada o estrujada. Luego de platicar por un buen rato con todos escuchando sus relatos sobre las aventuras que habían vivido en los últimos meses, le anunciaron que darían una fiesta ahí en la playa e invitarían a todos los residentes de la costa. Pensó en que tenía que trabajar la mañana siguiente, pero hace mil que no se iba de juerga así que tendría que poner su mejor rostro para que no la regañaran, y si lo hacían, lo valía.

Claro… Olvidó un pequeño detalle: siempre se veía con Sayaka desde las 8 de la noche en adelante, y olvidó avisarle, por completo.

Llegaron muchas personas; la tripulación se había hecho buena fama desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí así que apenas llegó la noticia se hizo un pequeño escándalo al respecto.

El alcohol sobraba. Como sabían que vendrían directamente a festejar, saquearon un barco enemigo y obtuvieron varios barriles de vino y ron. Luego de bailar un buen rato, Kyouko se dio un descanso para beber tranquila y platicar con las chicas más jóvenes. Había una particularmente tímida, pero muy apegada a Kyouko, y fue de las que más se entristeció porque los dejara. Ahora se le notaba incómoda a su lado, y eso era una de esas cosas que a Kyouko le mosqueaban tremendamente. Se le acercó y le dio sus buenos coscorrones, y aunque se quejó como bebé, fue lo suficiente para que volviera a ser la misma de siempre. Ya luego de eso compartieron mucho; una Kyouko ebria siempre era una Kyouko doblemente parlanchina. La otra solo tenía 14 años recién, así que ni siquiera estando en una tropa de piratas se libraba de la restricción de edad, porque no le servirían nunca aunque insistiera. Sin embargo, se divertía así, sobria, en especial estando con una de sus personas secretamente favoritas. Le era extraño, de todos modos; sabía que en un par de días tendrían que volver a zarpar y volvería a separarse de Kyouko quizás por cuánto tiempo más. Y aunque racionalmente pensaba que lo mejor era mantener su distancia para que no fuera tan difícil luego, le era imposible.

Decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa; Kyouko tan ebria que no podía poner atención a más de dos cosas a la vez, en este caso caminar y platicar. Le comentó que había hecho un colgante con conchas –como muchos otros que había hecho- que creía que le podía quedar bien, que le recordaba a ella, así que se dirigieron a su hogar a pesar de que eran más de las 2 de la madrugada.

No debería hacer falta mencionar que Kyouko no hablaba, _gritaba_. Así que fue solo natural que luego de que su compañía regresara con los demás, apareciera cierta sirena a retenerla para evitar que siguiera su juerga.

Sayaka no la había jalado, pero solo hacía falta ver su mirada de desprecio como para que Kyouko se limitara sin necesidad de ello. "Te olí el ron a varios metros, Kyouko. Oh, y gracias por llegar, muy amable."

Kyouko respiró profundo antes de caminar a sentarse en la orilla de la playa. Vio como la otra la miraba desde lejos, al parecer sin intenciones de salir del agua. "N-No fue planeado… No te enojes, estoy cansada como para discutir."

"Mhm, cansada para discutir pero no para seguir la jarana, ¿no? Hubieses vuelto a seguir la fiesta de no ser porque te detuve, Kyouko."

"Agh, por favor, sabes que es una ocasión especial."

"Sabes que odio que me mientan, y ponte a pensar también que por tu falta de tacto estuve aquí clavada 3 horas esperándote, pensando que quizás te había pasado algo."

"Sayaka, demonios, puedes ponerte tan insoportable a veces…"

"¿Uhm? Vale, dejaré de molestarte si eso quieres. Disculpa por preocuparme por ti, ya puedes ir y seguir bebiendo hasta que no puedas ni levantarte."

"Saya-"

Sayaka se había sumergido, profundamente ofendida. Kyouko pateó la arena con fuerza, y aunque dentro de su estado de ebriedad aun podía razonar que sería una pésima idea, decidió intentar seguirla. Se apresuró a lanzarse al mar y nadar en la dirección que siempre tomaba Sayaka. El agua estaba helada y su equilibrio alterado, provocando que nadara con movimientos torpes y lentos. Era en momentos como esos que se regañaba a sí misma por enamorarse de una sirena.

No debía ser sorpresa el hecho de que al adentrarse lo suficiente como para que la marea comenzara a empujarla con más fuerza, perdiera por completo el equilibrio y empezara a caer como plomo hacia las profundidades. Los músculos adormilados no le ayudaban, y el oxígeno la abandonó de inmediato, pulmones inundados de golpe. El mundo comenzó a hacerse negro a medida de que perdía la consciencia, hasta que un par de brazos familiares la rodearon y arrastraron a la superficie. No tenía mucha idea de lo que pasaba, solo escuchaba el movimiento de las olas y sentía el calor proveniente de aquella persona. Una vez alcanzaron la orilla, tosió varias veces con la intención de limpiar sus pulmones, pero solo logró que los ojos le lloraran por el dolor en su pecho. De pronto, labios tibios encontraron los propios, y luego de varios intentos de respiración boca a boca, por fin pudo quitarse el agua salada del sistema.

"En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Si me hubiese alejado más rápido, estarías muerta! Eres una irresponsable, no puedo cre-"

Kyouko llevó una mano directo a taparle la boca, cejas fruncidas. "Y tú una niñata. Siempre que discutimos haces lo mismo, sabiendo perfectamente que no puedo seguirte ni hacer nada más al respecto. Siempre tengo que esperar a que te dignes a aparecer luego de tus enojos, mientras yo me como la cabeza aquí como una idiota, por ti."

Sayaka arrugó la frente, aparentemente con todas las ganas de replicar, pero apenas le destaparon la boca los labios de Kyouko fueron a cubrirla de nuevo. Fue un beso breve, pero había aprovechado de rodear la cintura de la sirena y evitar que escapara. "No compliques más las cosas, ahora me tienes aquí como todos los días."

Movimiento, y las manos de Sayaka empujaron a Kyouko logrando apartarla lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuvieran fuera de peligro de ser atrapados por la otra. "Claro, es muy fácil para ti. ¿Crees que no te vi? Al menos acéptalo, ¡no me decepciones más!"

El tono acusatorio de Sayaka tuvo a Kyouko arqueando una ceja, "¿ah? ¿y como qué tengo que aceptar?"

Un suspiro exasperado, "no puedo creerlo, en serio."

"Sayaka, no sé qué tipo de película está pasando por tu cabeza, pero lo único que puedo aceptar es que bebí mucho, nada más."

"¿Y le gustó el collar a esa niña?"

Kyouko tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reírse. "¿Eso te molestó? ¡Te he hecho montones de esos!"

"¡El problema no es el collar, estúpida!"

"…Espero que no pensaras lo que creo que pensaste. Es una niña, ¿por quién me tomas Sayaka?"

Bufó, "a ella no parece importarle eso, lo digo por como te miraba."

"Estás imaginando cosas. Y aunque ella me viera así, ¿qué problema hay? Sabes que yo solo te veo a ti. Deja el cuento, por favor. Me estoy congelando aquí." La jaló de nuevo, con más fuerza, esta vez logrando abrazarla a pesar de la resistencia de la otra.

"…Eres demasiado blanda, Kyouko…" Apartó la mirada, pero decidió no alejarla nuevamente. El cuerpo de Kyouko temblaba, sin duda debido al ahogo. Rodeó ambos brazos alrededor de su espalda, y aunque mantuvo una mueca que demostraba lo amargada que estaba a kilómetros, le dio caricias circulares ahí para intentar reconfortarla y transmitirle algo de calor, a pesar de que ella misma estaba empapada, también. "Estás hecha un desastre, no me des esos sustos de nuevo."

"No huyas de nuevo, entonces." Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se concentró en la temperatura que emanaba el cuerpo de Sayaka. No era mucho más diferente que la propia, pero por suerte el alcohol tenía sus beneficios y estaba recobrando su efecto, el color apareciendo lentamente en sus mejillas. Dejó un par de besos sobre el hombro desnudo de la otra y la miró de reojo, "¿de verdad estabas celosa?"

Fue una mala carta, debió suponerlo.

El momento se rompió; Sayaka la empujó hasta botarla de espaldas contra la arena, cejas fruncidas y el rostro rojo, mezcla de rabia y de vergüenza. "¡¿Eh?! Claro que no, no tengo por qué, ¿o sí, uhm? Pero no estás soltera, ¡debes comportarte y no faltarme el respeto!"

El mundo le dio vueltas, incluso le subieron las ganas de vomitar por el movimiento brusco. Intentó reincorporarse, pero solo logró resbalar y gruñir con fuerza, "¿faltarte el respeto? ¡Mira como me tratas y luego exígeme respeto! De todos modos ya te lo dije, no he hecho nada malo. Ella es como una hermana para mí, no tengo por qué ser seca con mis amigos, te estás pasando." Un nuevo intento, y esta vez sí lo logró. Ojos anaranjados fulminaron a la sirena, quijada apretada, "tienes claro lo importantes que son para mí, y haces un drama así por cualquier cosa. Eres muy egoísta, Sayaka, y yo muy estúpida como para hacerte caso en todo." Chasqueó la lengua, y aunque aún se tambaleaba, manejó ponerse de pie.

…O eso quiso, pero Sayaka fue más veloz y alcanzó a aferrarse de su cintura y devolverla de golpe a la arena. Aterrizó sobre ella, cabeza junto a su cuello. Apoyó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Kyouko y se impulsó hacia arriba, ojos azules clavados en los ajenos. "¿A dónde vas ahora? ¿A sacarme en cara que no te puedo seguir y seguir haciendo el tonto con toda esa gente?"

Kyouko gruñó de nuevo, cuerpo adolorido ya por tanta guerra en tan pocos minutos. Enfocó hacia arriba, puños apretados y frente arrugada, para nada intimidada por la otra. "¿Y qué si lo hago? Es exactamente lo que haces tú. Por lo que sé, no tengo idea qué haces allá abajo ni con quien te ves, y probablemente nunca lo sabré. Ya déjame en paz, Sayaka. Si tanto te molesta algo que es fundamental para mí, mejor me pensaré de nuevo si quiere seguir atascada acá, con alguien que no valora una mierda."

El tono envenenado salió de inmediato, "Kyouko…"

"¿Qué? Dilo. Quizás las dos perdemos el tiempo en esto. Después de todo, nunca tendremos una vida normal, ni remotamente cercano a eso." Apoyó ambos codos y se impulsó hacia adelante, rostro a unos centímetros del ajeno, retándola. "Ni siquiera podemos acostarnos." Dijo, tono ácido y bufido incluido.

Sayaka cerró los ojos. Contó hasta 10 mentalmente, esperando que de verdad eso sirviera para bajarle el enojo que venía reventándole como lava desde adentro.

7, 8…

"¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes negarlo, mejor me voy a bus-"

9…

"-car otr-"

10.

"¿Qué no podemos?" Abrió los ojos de golpe y su expresión provocó que Kyouko enmudeciera en el mismo segundo. "No podemos," repitió.

Kyouko podía sentir casi tangiblemente como la apuñalaban con la mirada. De pronto las marejadas provocadas por las tormentas le parecían inofensivas al lado del par de ojos azules que rugían como para causar un cataclismo. Tragó pesado, la borrachera volando lejos. "¿…No?" Murmuró.

Una risa entredientes, y estaba segura de que hace muchísimo que no se sentía tan perturbada. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, los labios de Sayaka masacraban los propios con un beso furioso.

Podría decir que se atragantó por la sorpresa.

Respiró profundo dentro de lo que le permitía la batalla que afrontaba su boca. Sayaka no tardó en empujar su lengua y allanar la morada, recorriendo todo con tan poco tacto que no había forma de que le pudiera ser placentero.

Kyouko llevó ambas manos a intentar empujarla, pero recibió un pesado coletazo en las piernas como respuesta, haciéndole descartar la idea. Para su suerte, al parecer Sayaka se vio en necesidad de aire y rompió el beso con una expresión dolorosamente neutra. "Saya-"

Su camiseta fue alzada con facilidad y un par de manos fueron a atacar el pecho desnudo de Kyouko, quien nunca había cedido a usar sujetador y ahora se arrepentía porque al menos eso la haría sentir un poco menos expuesta, si fuera posible. Los labios fueron a apegarse a la base del cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando la zona.

Kyouko tomó el hecho de que la otra estuviese siendo medianamente suave con los mordiscos como un signo de que podía tranquilizarse, pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, sintió la gruesa cola maniobrar entre sus piernas. Negó con la cabeza, intentando sacudírsela, pero recordó que ese era el punto más fuerte de Sayaka y ya había intentado luchar contra eso en el pasado, con pésimos resultados.

Estaba frustrada; ya no sentía miedo, sino mera molestia. Pensar en todo el tiempo que intentó intimar con ella siendo siempre rechazada, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, tenía que ser de esa manera tan agria. "Sayaka, déjalo." Dijo, voz profunda.

"¿No te quejabas de que no podíamos?" Apretó nuevamente un seno, esta vez poniendo énfasis en el punto rosa, que a pesar de la molestia que demostraba Kyouko, estaba completamente erizado. Giró la palma de la mano ahí, solo haciendo roce, "bueno, ahora lo estamos haciendo."

El pecho se le infló, un respiro profundo. Trató de despegar la mente de las sensaciones, porque después de todo, seguía siendo Sayaka, y no podía ser inmune a ella. "¿De verdad pretendes…?" Una lamida cerca de su nuca la distrajo y pegó un leve suspiro, "¿…p-pretendes que la primera vez sea así?"

Un solo ojo azul la miró y hubo un bufido apagado por la piel, "tu primera vez, sería."

Esta vez la lamida se convirtió en un chupetón, efectivamente distrayendo completamente a Kyouko por unos segundos, hasta que por fin procesó lo que acababa de escuchar. Sintió que el cuerpo se le heló, pero no el mismo helar que el que sentía minutos atrás, sino un frío que le caló en el interior del pecho. Sayaka se movió hasta encontrar su mejilla y cubrirla de besos, "te quedaste callada de pronto, Kyouko."

El tono herido fue el que hizo que Sayaka se detuviera de golpe, ojos abiertos por completo, "por supuesto, por eso estabas tan paranoica sobre mí. Temías que hiciera lo que tú misma haces, ¿no? Qué burla tu honestidad."

"Kyou-"

Ahora sí logró reincorporarse, pero solo para cambiar de posición y dejar a Sayaka contra la arena. Puso cada pierna a un lado de la cola y ambas manos fueron a aprisionar las muñecas de la otra. "Ya no importa nada, al menos le dejaré saber a tu pequeña personita marina que exploré abiertamente el cuerpo de su novia."

Sayaka iba a replicar pero los labios de Kyouko fueron más rápidos. A diferencia del molesto beso anterior, Kyouko solo lo hizo profundo, labios lentos y dándose el tiempo para saborear cada parte de su boca. Soltó las muñecas ajenas para que sus manos fueran a deshacerse de la única prenda de Sayaka; su especie de bikini. La dejó a pecho descubierto, y al igual que el beso, tocó con intensidad, pero despacio, disfrutando cada zona.

La sirena dio un gemido apagado durante el intercambio, espalda arqueada, buscando más de aquel roce. Aquello solo lograba enojar más a Kyouko, como si le hiciera más claro el que ya tenía experiencia en cosas así. Un par de brazos fueron a rodearla, subiendo nuevamente la camiseta e intentando quitársela, pero no le dio tregua. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, Sayaka gustosa de recibirla, perdida en las sensaciones.

Luego de unos segundos más, Kyouko por fin rompió el beso. Concedió el pedido, y acabó de quitarse la parte superior de su ropa, pero su expresión indicaba que seguía absolutamente molesta. Sayaka estiró una mano para tomar su rostro, pero ella la empujó lejos, cuerpo descendiendo para besar sus senos. Esta vez no fue tan delicada y sus dientes rápidamente fueron a morder la punta erizada. Sayaka dio un gemido bajo, manos enredadas en el largo cabello rojizo, apegándola, pero con un fuerte sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando suprimir los sonidos producto de la inquieta boca de Kyouko, la cual de golpe había cambiado su dirección. Bajó la mirada rápidamente, solo para encontrar a Kyouko lamiendo todo el camino hasta su la parte baja de su vientre, ahí donde comenzaban a verse las escamas. Se alarmó, y su cola se sacudió en respuesta, buscando tumbar a la otra, sin éxito. Eran en momentos como ese que detestaba la experiencia que tenía Kyouko en todo lo marino, y aunque usualmente no tenía problemas para tumbarla, era un cuento distinto si la tenía totalmente recargada encima suyo.

"Kyouko, ¿qué vas…?"

"Mhm, no lo sé. Estoy explorando simplemente, debes tener algún punto sensible por aquí."

"¡No soy la mercancía que pescas cada día! Por supuesto que-"

Se calló de golpe, pero porque ahí vino esa sensación que no esperaba sentir en muchísimo tiempo más. Se quedó de piedra mientras Kyouko no le ponía atención en absoluto, muy ocupada besando toda la parte superior de su cola. Esta se agitó, pero no como antes; ahora daba oleadas, la punta rozando suavemente la entrepierna ajena. Kyouko dio un muy leve salto producto de ello; no le esperaba en absoluto, pero si se movía tenía claro de que Sayaka no tardaría ni 2 segundos en mandarla a volar. Alzó la vista para reclamarle, pero acabó quedando perpleja ante la señal: Sayaka tenía la espalda completamente arqueada, los senos sobresaliendo y la respiración agitada. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, gemidos cortos siguiendo el ritmo con el que se movía su cola contra Kyouko.

Odió profundamente el cómo verla así hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espina, provocándole un cosquilleo en la zona baja, la cual de pronto se sentía totalmente a gusto con los empujes. Negó con la cabeza; no se podía permitir distraerse y dejarse llevar. Prosiguió, a pesar de lo extraña que se le hacía la superficie por la textura, sin embargo no le era desagradable.

Solo diferente.

Desplazó una mano a acariciar su costado, y la voz de Sayaka la detuvo, un solo ojos anaranjado mirando de soslayo.

"¡Kyouko, ya déjalo! Maldición, te juro que como empiece a…" Se detuvo en sus palabras, puños apretados, reprimiendo el vergonzoso sonido que venía escalando por su garganta. "Kyouko, en serio… Te lo pido por favor, ya-" Pero la otra no le ponía atención, solo seguía besando cada zona buscando algún punto especialmente sensible. La punta de la cola la distraía, aparentemente incapaz de quedarse quieta, así que desplazó su mano a detenerla. Agradeció estar bien afirmada, porque Sayaka se sacudió con más violencia que lo que había aplicado en todo este tiempo. Un muy audible gemido resonó y estaba segura de que, incluso con el sonar de las olas, se pudo escuchar a varios metros de distancia. Parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que había dado en el blanco. Sonrió de lado y la rodeó por completo, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo.

"¡K-Kyouko, a este p-paso…!"

Los gemidos se mezclaban con gruñidos, y Kyouko descubrió que el enojo se le había escapado porque estaba tremendamente divertida con la situación.

Por su lado, Sayaka estaba frustradísima, haciendo lo posible por mantener la cabeza en la tierra y no rendirse porque tenía claras las consecuencias si no detenía esto lo antes posible. Ambas manos fueron a jalar el cabello rojo, quijada apretada y desesperación en los ojos, "¡agh, basta ya! Dios mío, en se-"

Y en ese mismo momento se quedó nuevamente de piedra. El calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus manos apretaron con más fuerza las hebras rojizas que se encontraban más lejanas porque Kyouko había descendido para lamer insistentemente. Su respiración se agitó más todavía, haciendo lo posible por desconcentrarse y no permitirle ese privilegio a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esa lengua parecía estar hecha de fuego y podía sentir con detalle cada movimiento que daba. Sus intentos fueron inútiles; la otra la ignoraba por completo, a pesar de que estaba segura de que le debía estar doliendo muchísimo el firme agarre que podía hacerle perder varios cabellos. La punta de su cola fue a buscar el roce y liberó una mano para cubrirse la cara que tenía claro que estaba atacada por el rubor y aunque estaba convencida de que no podría estar más avergonzada, aquello le daba algo de consuelo, al menos. Bajó la mirada solo para encontrar lo obvio, pero para su sorpresa, el par de ojos anaranjados la fulminaban y se vio incapacita de escapar de ellos. La expresión de Kyouko hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, y ahí se dio cuenta de que había perdido rotundamente la batalla. La oleada de placer fue subiendo tortuosamente lento, su mente desconectada, rendida ante la potente sensación que se apoderaba de ella.

Kyouko sonreía triunfal, pero no le daba tregua. Sin embargo, lo que siguió la sacó completamente de onda. La cola de Sayaka comenzó a palidecer, y segundos después fue capaz de distinguir una línea divisoria, como si fuera…

Y se ahogó con aire cuando se dio cuenta de que su sospecha estaba en lo correcto. Ahora estaba en presencia de dos piernas bien definidas, y si subía la vista… Sí, estaba _eso_ también. Mientras tanto, la otra estaba ida, aun recuperándose del orgasmo, así que Kyouko fue a satisfacer su curiosidad, ambas manos apreciando la suavidad que solo podía comparar con la de un recién nacido. El sonrojo fue violento, principalmente porque le avergonzaba estar tan fascinada con ellas.

La respiración lentamente se tranquilizó, y se hizo consciente del cambio radical. Se llevó una mano a cubrirse la cara, y negó varias veces. "No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo… Es demasiado pronto, no puedo creerlo, no así…"

Kyouko alzó la mirada, confundida por sus palabras. "¿Demasiado pronto…? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabías que esto ocurriría?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! ¿Cómo podría ignorar algo tan fundamental, eh? En serio, no puedo creerlo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de… Ash."

Kyouko arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, el enojo subiendo de a poco, "¿y no me lo dijiste? Sayaka, hemos estado todo este tiempo manteniéndonos en una situación incómoda y desfavorable, ¿y me dices que la solución era tan simple?"

Un rechinar de dientes y Sayaka se reincorporó de golpe. "¿Tan simple? A ver, si te hubiese dicho solo habría acaba ocurriendo esto, por eso no lo hice."

"¿Estás bromeando? Entonces me estás diciendo que no querías que estuviéramos verdaderamente juntas."

"Kyouko, no entiendes nada. Luego dices que yo soy la egoísta, ¡y no tienes idea de las repercusiones de esto!"

"¡Tal vez lo entendería si me lo dijeras!"

Sayaka llevó ambas manos a revolverse el cabello, "…Ahora no podré volver. Tengo familia, ¿sabes? Y amigos, también. Ni siquiera pude despedirme."

El enojo fue empujado lejos, la culpa instalándose en su lugar, "…Y-Yo, lo siento… De haber sabido…"

"De haber sabido, ¿qué?" Pegó un suspiro largo, decidida a bajarle a la molestia, "qué más da, ya está hecho. Yo… Yo tenía planes de dejar que esto ocurriera, por ti, pero no tan pronto. Supongo que no todo puede ir de acuerdo a los planes…"

Kyouko llevó ambos brazos a abrazarla, cómoda con el hecho de que ya no había una gruesa cola en medio. Ahora había piernas que podía separar para acomodarse, pero se regañó mentalmente por pensar en cosas tan triviales siendo que Sayaka la estaba pasando tan mal. Le besó la mejilla con suavidad, y la sintió acomodarse, su rostro contra el cuello. "Todo estará bien, lamento que haya sido así, también… Pero no estarás sola. Yo ya renuncié a todo por ti hace tiempo, a veces… A veces solo hay que darle el salto sin darle tantas vueltas."

"Kyouko…"

"Yo te quiero, estaremos bien."

Sonrió, y a pesar de todo lo que tenía en mente; las personas que ya no podría ver, la vida que había dejado atrás; a pesar de todo eso… Su corazón se sintió tibio con esas palabras. Y confió en ellas, como siempre había acabado haciendo con Kyouko, sin importar nada más. Besó la comisura de su cuello con suavidad, pero una mano fue a buscar su mentón y los labios de Kyouko se posaron sobre los suyos, un beso suave, reconfortante. Se encontró sonriendo durante todo el intercambio, y ambas manos encontraron las mejillas de Kyouko, acariciando. Para cuando se separaron, posó su frente contra la ajena y la miró con ojos entrecerrados, "¿me prometes que estarás conmigo?"

Kyouko sonrió de lado, la seguridad escrita en todo su rostro, "por supuesto, y Sakura Kyouko no falta a su palabra. Ahora podré presentarte como se debe, aprovechando que los chicos están aquí esta semana. Te agradarán, ellos te tienen mucha estima ya, incluso sin conocerte personalmente."

"¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros, "seguro te lo dirán ellos mismos, yo no tengo idea."

Sayaka abrió unos ojos de plato de pronto, "Kyouko… ¡Ahora podrías volver con ellos!"

Parpadeó y arqueó una ceja, "¿qué…?"

Sayaka le jaló una mejilla, "¡es obvio! Ahora…" La soltó, mirada apartada, "…podría ir contigo."

"¿Lo dices en serio? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo ya-"

Los labios de Sayaka la encontraron, un beso breve. La miró con una sonrisa cálida, "no tengo nada que me ancle a esta zona ya, Kyouko. Sé lo importante que son ellos para ti. Además… Será más emocionante que quedarnos aquí, y tú detestas ese trabajo de todas formas."

La sonrisa se contagió y el rostro de Kyouko se iluminó con entusiasmo casi infantil, "no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu decisión. No se habla más entonces, desde hoy serás parte de mi tripulación, y por supuesto… Acatarás mis órdenes."

Rodó los ojos, "mhmhm… Será divertido ver eso."

Kyouko le dio una mirada reprobatoria, y cuando iba a reclamar, recordó algo sumamente importante –al menos para ella-, "...No entiendo por qué no te ocurrió esto antes, si ya habías…" Intentó reprimir el veneno en las últimas palabras, pero no tuvo éxito.

Sayaka parpadeó, rostro ladeado, "¿de qué hablas…?"

Kyouko se le quedó mirando nada más, sin responder.

Y de pronto recordó. "Oh por dios, no me refería a eso, idiota. ¡Dije que sería tu primera vez porque yo no pretendía que la mía fuera hoy!"

Su expresión no cambió, "ujum, ¿segura?"

"Kyouko, esto solo ocurre luego de… Ya sabes. No tienes mejor prueba, es definitiva… A-Además, solo lo hubiese hecho contigo, tonta…" Hizo una mueca, rostro rojo hasta las orejas.

Ante la extraña señal y las palabras sinceras de la otra, no pudo evitar sonreír, empujando lejos cualquier duda. "Pero eso no debería contar como primera vez… Ya lo haremos bien, ya verás. Ahora deberíamos movernos… Pescaremos un resfriado si seguimos así, la brisa empieza a pegar fuerte."

"Ya lo haremos bien, dices…" Rodeó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ocultando su rostro, "sí, pero… Tendrás que cargarme. No sé usar estas… Cosas."

Kyouko se echó a reír y una mano pasó a acariciar uno de los muslos ajenos, ganando un salto inmediato por parte de la otra, "no les llames así, con lo bonitas que son. Y bueno, no tengo problema, ya verás el resultado de cargar esas bolsas con kilos de peces todos los días."

"Pero… ¡Kyouko!"

Sin embargo, Kyouko ya la había levantado con facilidad, amplia sonrisa ladina. "¿Pero? Vamos de una vez, además… Ya quiero poder examinarlas con comodidad."

"…Te pasas. Espero no tropecemos, asumo que sigues ebria, apestas a ron."

"No te quejes tanto, no tienes más opción."

Pegó un largo suspiro, ella tenía razón. Se abrazó con más fuerza para no resbalar, y plantó un suave beso en la mejilla de Kyouko. "Estaré a su cargo desde ahora, capitana."

Kyouko volteó el rostro, y le dio un beso suave en los labios como respuesta, "y como mi novia, recibirás el trato privilegiado, así que no te preocupes. Como dije, todo estará bien."

Sayaka cerró los ojos, sonrisa apacible. "Lo sé, siempre he confiado en ti, y lo seguiré haciendo."

"Me alegra mucho escucharlo. Yo… No te defraudaré, tenlo por seguro."

"Ni yo a ti, porque te quiero muchísimo, tenlo claro."

Kyouko apretó el agarre y dejó varios besos en la mejilla de la otra, "y yo a ti, Sayaka.

 _No tienes idea cuánto_."

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok lo siento por la demora. Quedé con el cerebro en cero luego del oneshot psicológico de 13k palabras que subí el domingo pasado. Ahora me enchufé de nuevo, así que volveré a mi frecuencia habitual. Espero les gustara, la cola de Sayaka me limitaba considerablemente 8) así que fue un comienzo turbulento para mi experimentación de smut KyouSaya. Espero que próximamente mejore, ya con piernas y piernas se hacen muchas más cosas. (¿?)**

 **Ahora sigue el pecaminoso genderbend con mpreg omg. Eso será fumado, lo dejo como adelanto.**

 **Un aviso: Por favor, pondré la regla de que deben esperar que publique la petición que ya hicieron antes de hacer otra. Lo digo porque me empiezo a frustrar porque no reduzco el número de petis por más que avanzo :U. Así que, simple: usted hace peti, espera a que Danny la publique, y luego puede pedir como siempre.**

 **Saludos~**


	6. Noche 5-1: MadoHomu

**Noche 5.1**

 **Parejas: MadoHomu y KyouSaya  
Keywords: Estudios, familia / Fiesta, pelea, hotel.  
Pedido por: Anon sucio cochino**

 **ALERTAAAAAA DE YAOOOOOI PEEEENEEEEES.**

* * *

"Estoy segura de que tú eres el responsable de esto, Incubador."

"En efecto." Ladeó la cabeza, ojos rojos fijos en los púrpura, "es más provechoso de este modo. Si se reproducen entre ustedes, generarán infantes con alto potencial."

"…Si tu intención apuntaba a la reproducción, ¿bajo qué lógica nos transformas en hombres?"

"Ah, es muy simple. Como mujeres, en sus fluidos no expulsan las células necesarias, pero los hombres sí. Al igual que los óvulos, poseen su información genética, así que hicimos un ajuste para que la unión de dos espermatozoides genere cigotos, así como lo harían con la célula femenina."

Homura se llevó una mano a masajearse las sienes, "¿…no hubiese sido más fácil convertir solo a una, en ese caso?"

"Ciertamente era una opción. Pero de este modo el periodo de gestación es mucho menor; en vez de 9 meses, lo reduce a solo 2, como los perros. También fue un ajuste que solo podíamos hacer de esta forma."

"¿Y pretenden dejarnos así por siempre, uhm?"

"Claro que no. Solo lo estarán hasta que cumplan con la función del cambio, es decir, que gesten al menos un bebé entre cada pareja. Mientras antes lo hagan, más rápido volverán a la normalidad."

"…Como si ya no hubieses hecho bastante." Homura sacó una pistola de su escudo, pero la mano de Madoka la detuvo.

"H-Homura-chan, no vale la pena…"

Sin embargo, una lanza fue directo a atravesar el cuerpo de Kyuubey. "Pero no deja de ser satisfactorio hacerlo pedazos luego de su sorpresita." La voz de Kyouko demostraba lo indignada que estaba, tono alto a pesar de su nuevo timbre.

"Kyouko-chan…"

Homura se dio la vuelta y echó su cabello hacia atrás en el proceso, "me ahorraste una bala, pero me iré antes de que venga a buscar el cadáver, no quiero ver esa asquerosidad."

"Heh, yo iré a buscar a la llorona de Sayaka que se quedó chillando en el baño."

Madoka miró hacia ambos lados, y optó por seguir a Homura a pesar de que estar preocupada por Sayaka. Apresuró el paso hasta que logró alcanzar su mano, entrelazándola con la propia. "Homura-chan… Te vas así nada más…"

Homura se tensó de inmediato y miró de reojo a esta extraña persona. Cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta poco más abajo de los hombros, producto de deshacerse de las coletas, el par de ojos del mismo color, familiares, pero ese rostro… Sí, veía a Madoka ahí, pero notar los rasgos más toscos, la manzana de adán… La ausencia de cintura, espalda ensanchada…

"¿M-Me veo muy mal?"

Homura parpadeó, recién dándose cuenta de que había dejado de caminar y que había estado analizando la apariencia de la otra por más tiempo que lo que pensó. Apartó la mirada, mejillas levemente sonrojadas, "…es diferente. No puedes verte mal, eres tú, después de todo… Pero ya sabes, no es lo mismo."

Madoka hizo un puchero y estiró un brazo para tomar el mentón de Homura, "mhm, diferente. A mí me gusta mucho más como te ves normalmente… A-Aunque te ves bien así, también… Mucho mejor que cualquier chico que haya visto por aquí."

"Madoka…"

"Lo digo en serio." Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, y eso bastó para que Homura encontrara por completo a Kaname Madoka en el cuerpo de este chico. Sin embargo, sintió miradas y fue demasiado consciente de lo cerca que estaban.

"D-Deberíamos movernos, la gente no acostumbra ver… Chicos de la mano."

"¡Ah! L-Lo siento, es la costumbre…" Soltó la mano de golpe, aunque sin una sola gana de hacerlo. "¿Dónde pensabas ir?"

Homura reanudó la marcha, vista fija en el camino, "de compras. Aunque deteste la situación, ya que estamos en eso… No pretendo estar usando esto por siempre. Tampoco pienso rellenar los requisitos de Kyuubey para recuperar mi cuerpo, así que supongo que acabará rindiéndose y cederá."

"Mmm…" Madoka meditó sus palabras, pero había algo que le preocupaba mucho más, personalmente. Le echó un vistazo de reojo al rostro inexpresivo de Homura, y la envidió por un momento. Nadie podría sospechar de su comportamiento, solo causaría la impresión de un chico serio. Solo tendría que modificar un poco su forma de hablar, pero con lo centrada que era, sabía que no tardaría ni 2 días en acostumbrarse a ello. Pero eso no era lo que más la tenía tensa, sino el hecho de que no podía presentarse frente a sus padres así. Tampoco sabía cómo justificar su desaparición, era todo un caos. Agachó la cabeza, completamente desconectada del mundo.

Homura no tardó en percatarse de su cambio de ánimo, "¿pasa algo? Te apagaste de pronto."

Madoka dio un leve salto, pero giró el rostro hacia la otra, sin hacer amago de ocultar su miseria. "No sé qué haré, Homura-chan. Ya sabes, con mi familia… No puedo esperar hasta que Kyuubey se canse, tendrán una búsqueda para ese entonces, si es que no me dan por muerta…"

Homura hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, y asintió. "Tendremos que pensar en algo. Por lo pronto, si quieres…" Apartó la mirada, "puedes quedarte conmigo. El apartamento es grande de por sí, y tengo 2 habitaciones extra, aunque solo una tiene cama… Pero no es necesaria en absoluto."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" El rostro de Madoka se iluminó. Por una parte, le quitaba un problema de encima, uno considerablemente importante, y por otro lado… Podría convivir con Homura por un tiempo, y eso, aunque la puso tremendamente nerviosa, le hacía muchísima ilusión. Asintió, intentando bajar el obvio entusiasmo. "Te lo agradecería, uhm… No tengo nada con qué aportarte, ¿no te molesta?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "la herencia de mis padres es generosa, así que no hay lío. A la noche podemos hacer uso de mi manejo del tiempo para sacar cosas indispensables que necesites, de tu casa. No podrás llevarte elementos obvios, pero me imagino que habrá objetos que extrañarás. Entre antes mejor."

Madoka tuvo que reprimir las ganas de expresar con afecto físico la gratitud que sentía por ella, además del implícito cariño que expresaba con cada palabra. Hacía que el pecho se le sintiera más ligero, dándole un calor reconfortante, agradable. "Piensas en todo, Homura-chan. No sé qué hubiese hecho de no tenerte conmigo…"

Homura agradeció su nueva ventaja en altura con respecto a la otra, porque le hizo más fácil aún ocultar su vergüenza. "Prometí cuidarte, eso no cambiará solo porque Walpurgis esté eliminada."

Sonrió ampliamente, y esta vez no aguantó la urgencia de darle un apretón a su mano, al menos.

Continuaron todo el trayecto hacia el centro comercial, y aunque Madoka se negó, acabaron comprando ropa para ambas. Homura insistió en que era necesario, a menos que quisiera ir vestida como un travesti por todo el tiempo que fueran a lucir de esa forma. Por suerte era época de ofertas, justo después de Navidad. Bolsas en mano, llegaron al departamento de Homura. Madoka ya estaba ligeramente familiarizada con el lugar, aunque todas las veces que estuvo ahí fue por asuntos breves. Casi siempre solían pasar el rato en casa de los Kaname, sus padres tratando a Homura casi como una segunda hija.

Homura no tardó en tenerle lista la habitación, y Madoka fue a ordenar sus cosas ahí. Echó un vistazo al lugar; era simple, una cama, una mesa de noche y un ropero. Concluyó que la otra tenía razón y que sí, extrañaría varias cosas de su colorida y repleta alcoba. Ya tenía anotadas mentalmente las cosas que buscaría y que la harían sentir más en casa.

Un golpe en la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, y apareció una Homura vistiendo los pantalones más baratos que encontraron. Los compraron principalmente para tener las típicas prendas para llevar cuando necesitabas tener algo que ensuciar. Suelto, y a todas luces muy cómodo, junto con una simple camiseta púrpura que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Sonrió de inmediato, y no le sorprendió en absoluto el hecho de que hasta como un chico, Homura se mantuviera luciendo tan bien. Se había tomado el largo cabello negro en una coleta; el cuerpo permaneció atlético, más alto, y la espalda más ancha. La contextura igualmente delgada, pero lo que se mantenía completamente igual eran sus intensos ojos púrpura.

"¿Está todo bien? Si te hace falta algo, no dudes en avisarme. Asumo que estarás aquí por mínimo un mes, así que me gustaría que estuvieras lo más cómoda posible."

Madoka entornó los ojos y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la otra, y la abrazó sin dudarlo. Homura se tensó de inmediato, pero no se apartó. "Mhm, pero nada que me urja. Contigo aquí, me siento tranquila, así que estoy más que cómoda."

"Madoka…"

Ella hundió su rostro contra el costado del cuello ajeno, ocultando su sonrojo. "H-Homura-chan, estaba pensando… ¿Y si hacemos lo que pidió Kyuubey…?"

"¿E-Eh? Madoka, qué-"

Un repentino beso sobre la piel la calló de golpe. "No me importaría si es contigo… S-Siempre he querido una familia propia, y… La verdad q-quizás pienses que estoy loca… Pero m-me encantaría formarla contigo…"

Las manos de Madoka se presionaron con más fuerza a su alrededor, buscando seguridad. Homura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sí, estaban en una relación, y sí, Madoka era todo para ella y no se veía con nadie más en el futuro, pero… Tenían 15 años. Y pensar que Madoka pensara así sobre ella… Todo era demasiado. Suspiró profundo, feliz a pesar de todo. Rodeo sus brazos alrededor de ella, también, y sintió de inmediato el respirar agitado de Madoka.

"Homura-chan…" Subió una mano a tomar su rostro, y buscó sus labios para atraparlos en un beso suave. Eran más gruesos, la boca más grande… Pero los movimientos tan familiares, tan de ella, que lo olvidó por completo luego de varios segundos intercambiando caricias con su lengua. Homura llevó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y la separó, negando con la cabeza.

Le retorció ligeramente el pecho el ver la decepción en el rostro de Madoka, pero no cedió. "Deberíamos pensarlo bien… Y-Yo comparto tu sentir, Madoka… Pero tener un hijo no es un juego, tenemos solo 15 años…"

Madoka agachó la cabeza, y asintió leve. "Mhm, tienes razón… Lo siento, me precipité."

Homura la tomó del mentón y depositó un beso más sobre sus labios. "No te disculpes, me alegra mucho saber que… Que piensas así, de mí."

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, ojos entrecerrados, "por supuesto que lo hago, Homura-chan. Supongo que nunca dimensionarás lo mucho que significas para mí."

Una sonrisa suave, "Madoka…"

Ella apartó la mirada de golpe, nerviosa de pronto, "u-uhm… Te-tengo que usar el baño…"

Homura se congeló. "Oh."

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Madoka lo rompió. "¿P-Podrías acompañarme…? De verdad que lo necesito…"

Homura solo asintió, mecánicamente, "c-claro, vamos…"

* * *

"No… No puedo, es tan…" Cerró los ojos, puchero instalado, ligeramente desesperada.

"Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano, Madoka…"

Ella suspiró pesado mientras llevaba su mano al calzoncillo. Comenzó a introducir la mano, pero la sacó de golpe, chillido incluido. "¡No puedo!" Miró a la otra con ojos suplicantes, al borde las lágrimas, "H-Homura-chan… No te lo pediría, p-pero necesito… Por favor, t-tómalo tú…"

Homura se sonrojó hasta las orejas, manos temblorosas. "¿Que yo…? M-Madoka…"

Ella apretó las piernas, labios tiritando. "N-No aguantaré por mucho más…"

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, y decidió que no lo pensaría más. Entre más lo hiciera, sería peor. Labios apretados, alargó el brazo e introdujo la mano dentro de la ropa interior. Encontró de inmediato el bulto y respiró profundo antes de tomarlo con cuidado y empujarlo hacia afuera.

Madoka estaba peor de roja, odiando la cosquilla que sintió ante el contacto, incapaz de diferenciarla de las ganas de orinar. Miembro afuera, Homura lo mantuvo en posición para que no tuviera que tocarlo en absoluto, y Madoka sintió que le sacaron tremendo peso de encima una vez liberó el líquido. Pegó un largo suspiro de alivio, pero este desapareció en el momento en que vio como Homura terminaba la tarea al limpiarlo.

"H-Homura-chan, eso no-"

"Cuando empiezas algo, no hay que dejarlo a medias… Ya está hecho, de todos modos." Movió su mano para devolver el genital al interior de la ropa interior, y ante el roce, Madoka sintió una descarga que ahora tenía absolutamente claro que no era producto de nada más que la mano de Homura maniobrando en una zona tan íntima. Cerró los ojos, perdida en la sensación, pero la voz de Homura la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Madoka…?"

Ella abrió los ojos, viéndola con el rostro ladeado.

"Uhm… E-Eso se está…" Tragó pesado, "levantando…"

Bajó la mirada de golpe, y comprobó que sí, que el bulto estaba creciendo y miró hacia todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. Luego encontró el rostro hirviente de Homura, y todo el pudor cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría, "…Y-Yo, Homura-chan… L-Lo siento, d-debe ser por cómo me… Por cómo me… Ya sabes…"

Ella solo asintió, pero le dio la espalda. "Será mejor que descansemos, eso debería pasar por sí solo…" Fue a lavarse las manos, y Madoka hizo un puchero. Tenía la muy leve esperanza de que…

"M-Mhm… Tienes razón. ¿Podemos recostarnos juntas…? No quiero estar sola."

Homura se giró para verla, y al encontrar su rostro mirándola con tanto anhelo, se vio incapaz de negarse. "Mhm, no tengo problema…"

* * *

Estaba demasiado consciente de lo doloroso que era. En momentos como ese, maldecía muchísimo el afecto acostumbrado que tenían. Madoka había caído dormida, todo mientras estaban abrazadas, más bien Homura abrazándola desde atrás, como le encantaba a la otra. Nunca lo dijo, pero tenerla así de cerca, con el olor de su perfume, con su calor, su cuerpo contra el propio… Siempre le había provocado más que comodidad. Antes nunca había sido un problema grave, porque podía mantener esas sensaciones para sí misma, pero ahora…

Ahora tenía una erección en todo su esplendor. Madoka no le permitía alejarse, el agarre férreo que tenía contra sus manos la tenía encarcelada ahí. Tenía miedo de que se despertara y se diera cuenta de ese bulto presionado contra su cadera. Homura respiraba profundo, intentando desconectarse del dolor, la urgencia y ansiedad que sentía por…

Por liberar el deseo.

Aun si se ponía en la situación, y que efectivamente lo hiciera… ¿Cómo…? Se suponía que tendría que ingresarlo por… _Esa_ zona. ¿No debería doler? Se reprimió mentalmente por siquiera considerar la opción porque ahora tenía la imagen fija de ella haciendo eso con… Madoka. Y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Por mera curiosidad –o de eso quería convencerse- sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó en internet la respuesta a su duda. Cerró la página en el mismo segundo que obtuvo la información que necesitaba, temiendo que Madoka se volteara en cualquier minuto y la descubriera leyendo sobre eso. Regresó la mano faltante a encontrar las ajenas, y Madoka se movió para reacomodarse, quedando en la misma posición, pero efectivamente rozando la muy sensible erección de Homura. Ella no pudo reprimir el suave jadeo que golpeó directamente en la nuca de la otra, y segundos después, el rostro de Madoka la miró por sobre el hombro, ojos adormilados todavía. "¿Me dormí por mucho…?"

"No… Será 1 hora, no más."

"1 hora…" Repitió, y se movió hacia atrás, apegándose, buscando el calor y cuerpo ajeno. Homura apretó la quijada, comenzando a desesperarse, y Madoka se detuvo de golpe. "¿…Homura-chan?"

"¿S-Sí?"

Hubo silencio, y Madoka optó por girarse por completo, ahora frente a frente con ella. Su mirada viajó de inmediato hacia abajo, Homura maldiciendo a todos los astros. Vio el sonrojo en el rostro de Madoka, y quiso enterrarse. Morir a manos de Walpurgis sonaba como una buena idea ahora, y maldecía también el hecho de eliminarla sin morir en el proceso.

Madoka no dijo nada, en cambio su mano viajó hacia la zona, y tras dudarlo un poco, la presionó contra el bulto. Tragó pesado, pero su sonrisa creció lentamente al tiempo que los ojos rosa buscaban púrpura. Homura estaba entrando en pánico, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

"Está bien, Homura-chan… No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Me… Me impresiona, el poder provocar esto en ti…"

"M-Madoka, n-"

Labios ansiosos la callaron, dedos frotando ávidamente el sector. Eso rompió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Homura, y sin pensarlo dos veces, profundizó el beso, su cadera moviéndose contra el tacto. Madoka suspiraba su nombre en medio de besos desesperados, y no tardaron en cambiar de posición, Homura encima suyo, sus piernas separando las de Madoka y empujando su cadera para rozar contra la de ella.

Madoka rodeó con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de ella, el deseo reprimido anteriormente desatado por completo. Podía sentir como su propio miembro reaccionaba complacido ante las embestidas, segura de que debía tenerlo en vías de igualar la dureza del otro. El calor la empezaba a volver loca, tan perdida en las sensaciones que ni siquiera pensaba en cómo acabaría todo aquello. Rodeó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la otra y empujó, queriendo más, pero sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por desear esta forma masculina de Homura. Por un momento pensó que quizás acabaría volviéndola insegura, pero aunque quisiera detenerse, la forma en que Homura la estaba devorando le dejaba claro que esa opción estuvo descartada desde el momento que desató aquello.

Homura deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta de Madoka, aprovechando de subirla para deshacerse de ella, y en ese mismo momento recordó el cómo añoraba tocar algo que hoy no estaba ahí. Se frustró, y lo manifestó en romper el beso únicamente para jalar la prenda fuera de una sola vez, causando que Madoka imitara la iniciativa, tironeando la de Homura y manos levemente nerviosas encontraron el borde del pantalón, bajándolo. Aquí, la otra sí detuvo su urgencia y miró al par de ojos rosa, dubitativos, pero Madoka se inclinó para depositar un beso suave y luego asentir. Continuó jalándolo hacia abajo, totalmente consciente de cómo cambiaba la mirada de Homura con cada movimiento, una mirada que la hizo estremecer por completo. Su mano fue directo a acariciar el miembro erecto, ganando un jadeo inmediato por parte de Homura.

Madoka se detuvo por un momento, mano fija en el lugar, y luego clavó sus ojos en los ajenos, "¿Homura-chan?"

"¿U-Uhm…?"

"¿Te molesta si…?" Incapaz de terminar la oración, solo soltó el miembro para llevar ambos brazos a empujar a la otra, intercambiando lugares.

Homura parpadeó, confundida, "¿…Madoka?"

"Shh…" Madoka besó intensamente su boca mientras una de sus manos viajaba a introducirse al interior de la ropa interior, tomando el miembro directamente esta vez. Percibió la tensión en la otra, luchando por romper el beso, pero Madoka no se lo permitió. Era curioso que le causara tanto rechazo tocar su propio miembro, pero el de Homura… Le provocaba mucho complacerlo, complacerla a ella, más bien. Y entendió que si deseaba tanto esto, era precisamente porque era Homura, y no podría hacerlo con nadie más. Frotó con cuidado todo el largo, y se sonrojó considerablemente por la longitud. Como no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna forma en como darle placer más directamente, lo único que pensó que podía servir era…

Rompió el beso lentamente, ojos entrecerrados que encontraron la expresión mixta de Homura; una mezcla de nerviosismo, de ansiedad, incluso de culpabilidad, y fue el empujón que necesitaba para borrar toda duda y hacerla sentir bien por fin, reconfortarla. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho desnudo, bien definido. Bajó hasta el abdomen, firme, y respiró profundo mientras admiraba ese cuerpo que no sabía por cuánto más podría ver. No se permitió ponerle más atención, porque tenía claro que Homura estaba literalmente sufriendo, así que las manos viajaron hacia la cadera, a deshacerse por fin de la ropa interior. El miembro se mantuvo apegado al bajo vientre, incapaz de crecer más, y Madoka lo tomó con ambas manos. Le echó un vistazo a la otra, y sonrió de lado al notar que había cerrado los ojos, aparentemente rendida a las necesidades de su cuerpo. Era mejor de esa forma, así no la interrumpiría. Se movió hasta posicionar su rostro entre las piernas, labios besando la punta del miembro. La lengua se deslizó con una lentitud tortuosa, provocando que la cadera se moviera buscando el tacto que ansiaba con violencia. Madoka entendió y lo ingresó en su boca, el movimiento inmediato haciendo innecesario que ella misma se moviera.

"M-M-Madoka…. N-No tienes…"

Como respuesta, esta vez sí empujó la boca siguiendo el ritmo contrario que proporcionaba Homura. Mientras una mano aseguraba la base del glande, la otra fue a tocar con cuidado hacia la zona más inferior y sus dedos masajearon con cuidado los testículos. Homura gimió abiertamente ahora, solo para que le siguieran continuos jadeos aliviados, por fin satisfaciendo su necesidad. A Madoka le impresionó lo mucho que se estaba excitando, totalmente segura de que su propio miembro hervía de deseo. Por el momento no le importaba, porque tener a Homura así era otro tipo de placer, incomparable para ella. Los movimientos se apresuraron, las manos de Homura ahora bien firmes alrededor de la cabeza de Madoka, empujándola. Ella agradeció el hecho de tener una boca más grande, de lo contrario estaba segura de que se hubiese ahogado hace rato.

El ritmo no tardó en bajar y los empujes se volvieron más pausados, largos, profundos, y Madoka presintió que Homura ya estaba alcanzando el límite. Sonrió para sí misma, satisfecha con ello, pero un pensamiento pasó rápidamente por su cabeza; no quería que acabara aun. Aunque le dolía en el alma interrumpir el goce de la otra, liberó su boca y fue rápidamente a besar sus labios antes de que preguntara o reclamara. Rompió el beso luego de unos segundos, vista fija en el par púrpura, "lo siento, Homura-chan…" Se inclinó y fue depositando varios besos suaves sobre las mejillas, "pero… No quiero que termines, todavía no…"

"¿Madoka…? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Yo… Yo también te deseo mucho, sabes… P-Pero…"

Las manos de Homura fueron hacia su mentón, obligándola a encontrar miradas, "puedes decírmelo, tú ya has hecho todo esto… Haré lo que me pidas."

Entrecerró los ojos, "¿segura?"

Asintió.

Madoka apartó la mirada por un segundo, pero luego se inclinó para posar frente con frente, y sus piernas se posicionaron una a cada lado de la cadera de Homura, sentándose ahí, procurando producir el roce. Lo logró, porque de inmediato notó el respirar pesado, y sonrió de lado, triunfal y orgullosa por cumplir su cometido. "Quiero… No sé cómo, me puedo hacer una idea, pero… Q-Quiero que me penetres, Homura-chan…"

Homura abrió unos ojos de plato, orejas completamente rojas. "¿P-P-Pero qué dices…? M-Madoka, no p-puedo…"

La decepción fue clara en su rostro, "dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera, ¿mentías?"

"Madoka…"

Posó una mano sobre su pecho, acariciando, "eso quiero… S-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero… Quiero que me hagas el amor…" La decepción se transformó en tristeza, y buscó los labios ajenos para besarlos suavemente, "yo te quiero… Y no tienes idea cuánto te deseo ahora mismo, por favor…"

Homura regresó los besos, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, y cuando Madoka iba a optar por dejarlo hasta ahí, manos fuertes la atraparon y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba boca abajo contra la cama, Homura besándole la espalda y deshaciéndose de su pantalón y ropa interior. Madoka sintió su rostro ardiendo, pero su pecho se llenó de felicidad, a pesar del nerviosismo.

Tuvo que morder la almohada para ahogar el gemido al sentir la lengua de Homura lamiendo lo que se había convertido en su entrada. Sentía que la cadera le iba a explotar, porque nunca se imaginó que algo tan vergonzoso podría provocarle tanto placer de golpe. Jadeó, cabeza perdida entre las nubes mientras sentía labios apegados a la zona, lengua explorando hacia donde le alcanzaba la longitud. Una mano frotaba su miembro, también, y Madoka ya no sabía a qué ponerle atención. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, pero repentinamente el calor desapareció y le siguió una ligera incomodidad: un dedo había ingresado, moviéndose de adentro hacia afuera. Fue extraño al principio, invasivo, pero pronto descubrió que era otra nueva forma de enviar electricidad a su espina. A ese le siguió un segundo, un tercero… La incomodidad siempre presente con cada nuevo, pero Homura era considerada y la trataba con sumo cuidado. Madoka no podía mirarla, pero sabía que estaba muy preocupada de no hacerle daño, y eso solo hacía que su corazón se agitara más aún.

"¿Madoka…?"

"¿Uhm?"

La voz inestable, demostrando lo increíblemente nerviosa que estaba, "l-lo haré ahora… ¿Estás segura…?"

Madoka sonrió, y en respuesta afirmó ambas manos contra el colchón, levantando ligeramente su cadera para que la otra pudiera maniobrar con más facilidad, "contigo siempre me siento segura, Homura-chan…"

A pesar de toda la vergüenza, Homura sintió eso como todo lo que necesitaba para afirmar su determinación. Llevó su miembro a rozar la entrada, tentando. La cadera de Madoka se movió buscando el tacto, y recordó la dolorosa urgencia por la que había pasado hace unos minutos, y que seguro Madoka debía sentirse igual. Ella ya no sentía ese dolor, pero su miembro clamaba por más, clamaba por esta chica en cuerpo de chico… Y empujó lejos las dudas. Ingresó lentamente, dejando que los músculos de Madoka se fueran acoplando. No escuchaba quejidos, pero sabía que la otra estaba aguantando, esforzándose. Una vez lo tuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo ahí hasta que sintió las paredes ceder lo suficiente, aceptándolo por fin. Se movió lento, por supuesto, y sintió un placer completamente diferente al anterior. El darse cuenta de que estaba penetrando a la chica que era la personificación de sus deseos le parecía surreal, y eso solo sumaba más a todo el increíble placer. El calor de su interior era desesperante, el cómo las paredes se ajustaban alrededor, presionando, haciendo cada roce tan intenso… La cadera de Madoka comenzó a seguir el movimiento, empujándose hacia atrás para intensificar. Homura, ya más segura y tranquila respecto a su bienestar, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de a poco. Madoka tenía las sensaciones mezcladas; por una parte nunca pensó que algo así pudiera sentirse de esa forma, nunca pensó que estar a merced de Homura podría excitarla de tal manera que al sentir sus manos afirmarse a su cadera para hacer soporte, rogó que por favor perdiera el control también. Sus gemidos estaban desatados, peor cuando la otra efectivamente perdió el poco control que le quedaba y la penetró con tanta intensidad e insistencia que el choque producía un fuerte sonido mezclado con el rechinar de la cama. Madoka se estremeció por completo, sus brazos cediendo sin quererlo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y abandonara la posición, pero Homura no se detuvo a pesar de eso. Se inclinó para quedar recostada sobre la espalda ajena y con una mano tomó una de las mejillas de Madoka para girarle el rostro y besarla lenta, pero profundamente. Las embestidas continuaban, más cortas producto del cambio de ángulo, pero igualmente rápidas e intensas.

Ambas gemían durante el beso, pero eran incapaces de romperlo porque ansiaban estar conectadas de las formas que les fuera posible. De pronto, Homura lo sintió venir y se movió con toda la intención de separarse, pero Madoka lo notó y brazos firmes fueron a detenerla, la reprobatoria escrita en todo su rostro. Homura la miraba con desesperación, pero su cuerpo acabó decidiendo por ella; Madoka continuó empujándose hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar reaccionar y reanudar, sabiendo que ocurriría lo inevitable. Bastaron unos segundos más de embestidas para que el orgasmo se apoderara de ella, los empujes lentos y profundos, disfrutando plenamente la sensación. Cuando la oleada por fin la abandonó, quitó su miembro del interior de Madoka y la miró, exhausta, pero consciente de que la otra aun no debía terminar.

Justo cuando se iba a reincorporar para atenderla, notó que los muslos de Madoka estaban mojados, y tenía claro de qué líquido se trataba. La señal le recordó que por dejarse llevar, acababa de…

De venirse dentro de Madoka.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, pero un peso encima la obligó a destapar, solo para encontrarse de inmediato con los labios de la otra. Besos tranquilos por fin, ambas satisfechas, ahora solo demostrando afecto puro, sin mezclas de placer en el. Madoka rompió el intercambio para verla con ojos entrecerrados, sonrisa amplia. "Sé en qué estás pensando, pero no te preocupes, yo… Estoy muy feliz, Homura-chan. Espero que funcione… Ya te lo dije, que quiero una familia contigo."

"Madoka…" Quería refutar, quería dar razones para disuadirla, para hacerla tomar el peso del asunto, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, porque ya lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, viendo esa sonrisa brillante que tenía en frente, las inseguridades se esfumaban lentamente, y se encontró sonriendo también, "daré lo mejor de mí para que todo esté bien, entonces."

" _Daremos_ , Homura-chan. Estamos… Más que juntas, ahora."

* * *

"¡Es igual a ti, Homura-chan!"

"Yo no tengo cabello rosa, Madoka…"

"Pero mírale los ojos, son idénticos. Se ve que tendrá una mirada igual de intensa que la tuya."

Homura rodó los ojos, pero rodeó los hombros de su novia con el brazo. Hace solo unas horas habían regresado a la normalidad, y aun se sentía extraño, nostálgico volver. Adoraba ver de nuevo el rostro de la chica que tanto amaba, quien ahora tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Chiai, su hija quien llevaba solo un par de horas de nacida. No estaban en el hospital, sino en casa de Homura, ya que por razones obvias no podían tramitar el parto frente a otras personas. No hubo problema, claro, la niña estaba sana y bien acurrucada junto al pecho de su madre.

"No debimos ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que fuera niño; los incubadores tienen todo controlado ya."

Madoka solo asintió, demasiado concentrada y maravillada con la niña en sus brazos. Los labios de Homura se posaron sobre su frente y encontró un orgullo nunca antes visto en su rostro. A Homura le brillaban los ojos viendo al bebé, y Madoka la acercó para que la abrazara también, las tres bien juntas.

Homura había aprovechado los meses que no pudieron asistir a clases para trabajar en cosas simples, pero fue majadera con el tema de ahorrar porque no quería que su hija sufriera ningún tipo de escases. Madoka le insistía con que exageraba, pero secretamente le encantaba ver como se esforzaba. Le recordaba que no era ella solamente quien deseaba esto con todo su corazón.

Aun no tenía idea sobre cómo explicaría todo esto a sus padres, porque ni siquiera podía negar que era hija de Homura también porque el color de ojos era tan específico, y las facciones tan similares, que en unos meses más ellos mismos llegarían a la conclusión.

"Mira, solo unas horas de vida y ya sonríe de esa forma. Se nota que heredó tu sonrisa, Madoka, es igual de brillante."

Un solo ojo rosa fue a mirarla y encontró esa adoración plasmada en el par púrpura. Suspiró, feliz, "yo apuesto que será muy tranquila, toda una pequeña Homura-chan~"

Homura rodó los ojos, y acabó apretando el abrazo, solo para separarse a los segundos dejando a una confundida Madoka mirándola. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de inclinarse y juntar sus frentes, "que sea como tenga que ser, solo procuremos hacerla feliz, Madoka."

Una sola mano fue a acariciar el rostro de Homura, perdida en los ojos púrpura que la miraban fijo. "Lo será, Homura-chan. Seguro todos tus cuidados pasarán a ella y acabaré poniéndome celosa."

Homura sonrió de lado y dejó un beso sobre la nariz de Madoka, "tengo años de práctica como para cuidarlas a las dos sin problemas. Además… mamá Madoka tendrá que dejar de ser tan arriesgada porque sé que no quiere abandonar a su hija."

Madoka no pudo contener la risa, y asintió. "Por supuesto, después de todo… También te cuidaré, Homura-chan. De hecho…"

Homura ladeó la cabeza, "¿de hecho…?"

"¿T-Te molestaría si me quedo aquí contigo?"

Homura no pareció sorprendida, pero su rostro se iluminó de todas maneras, "estaba esperando que lo dijeras. Claro que no me molesta, Madoka… Todo… Todo es un sueño hecho realidad."

"Homura-chan…"

Hubo un leve deje de tristeza que quebró la paz de su rostro, e inmediatamente retorció el corazón de Madoka, "…No te irás nunca más, ¿verdad?"

Y entendió que no se refería a esto, sino a un peso que al parecer nunca se podría sacar de encima.

"Nunca más, Homura-chan.

 **Nunca más**."

* * *

 **A/N: Iba a publicar todo en un cap pero sería ridículamente largo, acá ya son 5k palabras ok. Así que la parte KyouSaya que faltó aquí, irá en el prox cap, así que es una continuación totalmente.**

 **Nos leemos ~**

 **PD: Odio editar y tengo sueño pero quería subirlo así que lo siento, mañana lo releo y edito directamente el archivo subido ~_~**


	7. Noche 5-2: KyouSaya

**Noche 5.2**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya (genderbend)  
Keywords: Fiesta, pelea y hotel  
Pedido por: anon cochino-kun**

 **Esto es continuación del anterior, pero por si acaso…**

 **ALERTA DE YAOI PENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES.**

* * *

"¡Esta cama apesta, Kyouko!"

Kyouko se rascó la nuca, ojos cerrados y una mueca que demostraba lo poco complacida que estaba con el comentario. "¿Tienes algún otro lugar al que ir?" Dijo, voz desafiante.

Sayaka pegó un chillido ofendido que sonó muy extraño para ambas debido al cambio de voz. Ella carraspeó, como si haciéndolo recuperaría su tono habitual. Apartó la mirada, brazos cruzados, "eso no significa que deba conformarme con lo mínimo. Podemos buscar algún sitio más higiénico, o…" Dudó por un momento, pero acabó suspirando, "…o limpiarlo bien nosotras."

"Mhm." Se desplomó a los pies de la cama, manos soportando su peso y ojos aun cerrados, "eres libre de empezar, yo puedo pegarme una siesta mientras lo haces."

Sayaka negó con la cabeza, frustrada, y echó un vistazo a su nueva figura. Había sacado la ropa deportiva de su padre –que por suerte estaba limpia-, una camiseta blanca y pantalones azules, cómodos. Observó su pecho plano e ignoró olímpicamente el pequeño bulto que se le hacía en el regazo.

Miró de reojo a Kyouko, quien permanecía como siempre con el largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta. Recién se puso dar cuenta de lo bien cuidado que tenía su cuerpo a pesar de los kilos de chatarra que consumía día a día; el abdomen marcado aun con la camiseta roja que le consiguió también del ropero de su padre. Las facciones toscas, sumadas a las expresiones y lenguaje que solía ocupar, hacían que pareciera un pandillero. De estatura estaban casi equiparadas, Sayaka solo un par de centímetros más alta.

Acabó siguiendo el ejemplo de Kyouko y se acostó, preguntándose brevemente qué estaría haciendo Madoka. Quizás nunca la debió dejar sola, menos a cargo de alguien como Homura. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… Quizás también era su mejor opción, considerando el hogar limpio y decente que poseía la chica, además de tener claro que daría la vuelta al mundo si fuera por salvar a Madoka.

Suspiró.

Lamentablemente era demasiado orgullosa como para rogarle piedad a Homura y que la dejaran quedarse por un tiempo ahí. Optó por enviarle un mensaje rápido a su amiga para avisarle que estaba bien y luego guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

Kyouko le llamó la atención, picándole un hombro. Sayaka se asustó ya que no fue consciente del momento en que la otra se había acercado. Kyouko hizo una mueca burlona y se inclinó para besarla en la comisura de los labios, provocando que Sayaka se atacara, sentándose de golpe. "¡¿C-Cómo puedes besarme así?! ¡Este no es mi cuerpo, idiota!"

Kyouko suspiró y entornó los ojos, irritada, "claro que es tu cuerpo, ¿sino de quién? Escucha, tampoco me encanta esta situación pero no saldremos de ella solo porque lloriquees." La agarró del cuello de la camiseta y la jaló para darle un beso fogoso, forzado. Sayaka llevó las manos a los hombros de la otra para empujarla, pero sin la fuerza que hubiese utilizado normalmente porque la intensidad de Kyouko siempre lograba derretirla de a poco. Siempre lograba ablandarla. Respiró profundo, no muy cómoda con la nueva versión de su novia que tenía enfrente, pero reconociendo que sí, que ahí estaba Kyouko en cada movimiento brusco pero en el punto preciso para no herirla.

En el punto preciso en que le encantaba, precisamente.

Dejó que la lengua se diera paso y se reuniera con la propia, acoplándose de inmediato y Sayaka se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente debajo de ella, el cuerpo ajeno presionando y atrapándola. Sus latidos se dispararon y los nervios le ganaron, sus brazos haciendo lo posible por alejarla, sin éxito. Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como un subidón de sangre se acumulaba en su vientre bajo y no necesitaba ser una genio para saber de qué se trataba.

Se paralizó por completo cuando se hizo claro que no estaba imaginando los empujes de Kyouko contra su cadera, y al no encontrar otra salida, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, por fin logrando romper el beso y distraerla para poder pegarle una patada en el abdomen. Kyouko cayó disparada contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, gruñidos agresivos.

Kyouko se relamió la sangre que brotaba de su labio y miró con profundo resentimiento al chico que igualaba su molestia, pero por distintas razones. "¡¿Qué mierda fue eso, Sayaka?!"

"¡Explícame eso tú! No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que querías hacer, Kyouko."

"¿Qué tiene de malo? No es primera vez que lo hacemos, vamos."

Sayaka se le quedó viendo fijo, estupefacta por la simpleza con la que decía las cosas, "¿estás hablando en serio? No puedo creer que no tomes el peso de la situación en absoluto. ¡Somos chicos ahora! No es para nada lo mismo, por dios."

Kyouko se puso de pie, su mano sobando la espalda que había recibido la mayor parte del impacto. "¿Y qué? Estaremos así por bastante tiempo aparentemente, Sayaka. No pretendas cortarme el agua así como así, no es justo. Ni siquiera sabes cómo es, quizás nos gusta, ¿qué sabes?"

Sayaka llevó ambas manos a cubrirse el rostro, superada por sus palabras. "En serio, me preocupa tu fijación con el sexo. En lo que menos puedo pensar es en eso, Kyouko."

Kyouko bufó, "heh, tu pequeño amigo no opina lo mismo."

La cara de Sayaka se prendió considerablemente para luego llevar ambas manos a cubrirse la zona. "¡Cállate, no soy de papel! S-Si haces cosas como esas…"

Kyouko sonrió de lado, colmillo asomado para enfatizar, y avanzó en su dirección con claras intenciones de reanudar lo que habían empezado. Sim embargo, Sayaka saltó de la cama al segundo siguiente y caminó a paso apresurado hacia la puerta. Kyouko la siguió con la mirada y llegado el momento, retuvo su muñeca obligándola a detenerse. "¡Oy! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Sayaka se volteó a verla, cejas fruncidas y ojos azules fulminando a los rojos, "a cualquier lugar, lejos de ti. Entiende, no-quiero-tener-sexo. Tampoco estoy dispuesta a tener un bebé tan joven, por si lo olvidaste."

Kyouko arqueó una ceja, pero no la soltó en absoluto, "no lo olvidé. Honestamente… Me gustaría tener familia de nuevo."

Sayaka sintió que le doblaron el corazón de golpe, la culpa atacándola y hacerla tragar pesado. Suavizó automáticamente la mirada y se giró por completo, rendida. "Kyouko… Yo-"

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza y suspiró. "No lo digas, está bien. Tienes razón, deberíamos salir de aquí, necesito despejarme por ahí."

"¿…A dónde? ¿Al arcade?"

Kyouko negó nuevamente, pero esta vez creció su sonrisa ladina que tranquilizó de inmediato a Sayaka. "Iremos de fiesta."

* * *

De todos los lugares en los que se imaginó que podría acabar desde su transformación, este estaba dentro de los últimos en su ranking. Miró a sus alrededores, la mayor parte de las personas bebiendo o bailando al ritmo de música electrónica. No podía creer que estuvieran ahí, de hecho, porque era un local para mayores de 18. Y ellas claramente no eran mayores de edad.

Kyouko parecía tener un don con las palabras cuando estaba decidida a conseguir algo, así que bastó que platicara un rato con la chica que estaba en la puerta para que las dejaran pasar.

Estaba de más decir lo mosqueada que estaba por sus métodos, consciente de cómo la chica había escaneado el cuerpo de Kyouko incluso antes de que se le acercara. Además, ahora tenía a su novia pasada de tragos como todos los demás.

Sayaka se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Odiaba ir contra las normas, peor si ni siquiera lo estaba disfrutando. Nunca le había gustado que Kyouko bebiera y ni siquiera así tuvo la decencia de mantenerse sobria.

…Pero lo que la acabó sacando de casillas fue ver al chico pelirrojo bailar animadamente con la encargada.

¿Es que acaso no tenía una pizca de respeto? ¡Sayaka estaba ahí mismo! Eso, o bien era más idiota que lo que pensaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo ligaban con ella.

Fue probablemente la enorme bola de ira que se acumuló en su estómago la que la dirigió rápidamente hacia la barra a pedir un trago que ni siquiera tenía idea qué era, solo que le pidió su recomendación al bartender. Lo vio verter un líquido pálido, incoloro, y luego jugo de naranja. Sayaka lo olió y el fuerte olor a alcohol la hizo dudar sobre si beberlo o no. Se giró, mirando de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, y ahí estaba Kyouko aun… Solo que con esa mujer rodeándole el cuello, bailando demasiado apegados para su gusto. Respiró profundo y sintió que le salía humo por las orejas, así que se tomó el trago de una sola vez, haciendo el esfuerzo por ignorar el ardor y calor en su garganta.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y tomó la decisión de detener ese espectáculo, pero al primer paso que dio sintió que el mundo le dio vueltas. Por suerte tenía buenos reflejos –relativamente en ese momento- y pudo mantener el equilibrio. Le vinieron ganas de vomitar, mezclado con toda que la corroía, y optó por hacerse paso hacia el baño, aun cuando sabía que tendría que acceder al de varones.

Llegó a duras penas, pero llegó. Se sostuvo en el umbral y cuando se disponía a usar uno de los cubículos, la mano pesada de Kyouko la detuvo. Se giró a verla y se notaba la preocupación en todo su rostro. "Hey, ¿estás bien? Luces terrible."

Sayaka bufó, "ujuuum, me imagino que me veo tan mal, muy mal. Tan mal que tenías que lanzarte a brazos de otra apenas tuviste la oportunidad, ¿no?" Se sacudió la mano de Kyouko con dificultad, pero manejó llegar su objetivo, pero fue demasiado lenta a la hora de asegurar la puerta. Kyouko se coló y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ahora claramente molesta. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Lo dices porque bailaba con esa chica? Por favor, Sayaka, estás siendo ridícula. Tú no querías, así que no tenía otra opción."

Sayaka la apuntó con un dedo y se lo hundió en la frente, ojos entrecerrados, "mhm, pobrecita tú, Kyouko. Sayaka es tan aburrida así que no puede quejarse porque vaya a menearse el trasero a cualquier otra, por supuesto que no." Ahora la empujó, haciéndola rebotar contra la puerta, y se cruzó de brazos, "no me hagas reír, Kyouko. Déjame sola, me iré por mi cuenta así puedes seguir con tu fiestecita. Quizás cuántas veces viniste aquí antes a hacer lo mismo…" Cerró los ojos, ahora completamente cabreada. Estaba segura de que estaba roja hasta las orejas, pero por la rabia.

Kyouko rechinó los dientes y la empujó contra el otro extremo del rectángulo, la pared junto al inodoro. Puso una mano a cada lado del rostro de Sayaka y la fulminó con la mirada, ojos rojos llameantes que lograron paralizarla. "Estás hablando tonterías. Si estoy contigo es porque te quiero. Puedes sacarme un montón de cosas en cara, pero nunca te he mentido, Sayaka."

Sayaka se tensó por completo pero llevó ambas manos a intentar apartar a la otra, "¡pero te dejas, Kyouko! ¡No deberías permitir que nadie más se te acerque así!" Dijo, el nudo en la garganta amenazando con delatar lo mal que la tenía la situación.

Kyouko arrugó la frente. No tenía claro lo que estaba sintiendo, porque… ¿Sayaka estaba celosa? Al menos, abiertamente celosa. Siempre negaba cosas como estas, pero escucharla decirlo y con los ojos así de angustiados, a pesar de ser un rostro completamente extraño para ella…

Empujó su boca contra la ajena y apegó su cuerpo de inmediato, el deseo desatado como una bestia. Que Sayaka le reclamara así, que le reclamara propiedad prácticamente… Le había llenado el corazón con violencia y eso era lo que transmitía con su cuerpo.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Sayaka y sintió sus ojos arder, pero por la angustia interior. Se vio incapaz de apartarla esta vez, simplemente por su corazón necesitaba seguridad, necesitaba sentir que Kyouko todavía sentía por ella y nada más que por ella. Se encontró a sí misma bajando una mano para rodear la cadera de la otra, apegando más sus cuerpos, a pesar de que sabía que se estaba metiendo en una zona completamente peligrosa. Era uno de esos pocos momentos en que todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia, solo importaba Kyouko y la intensidad de sus labios que iban consumiéndola de a poco. Fue por eso que no le molestó ni sorprendió sentir manos deslizándose por su ropa interior, frotando aquella parte extraña para ella. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y le avergonzó darse cuenta de que estaba increíblemente sensible, dolorosamente sensible. Sus caderas buscaron el roce y la mano de Kyouko complacía acariciando con insistencia mientras empujaba su lengua lo más adentro que le permitía la longitud. Sayaka gimió entre besos, abrumada por cada toque y por el deseo que Kyouko había desatado en ella en tan solo un par de minutos.

Kyouko no era delicada en absoluto, nunca lo había sido. Era una fuerza incontrolable que la arrastraba como un tornado. Su violencia se hacía patente en cada movimiento, en especial ahora que posicionó su mano en su espalda baja, empujándola hacia adelante para frotarse contra ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, absorta en lo placentero que se sentía, y Kyouko aprovechó el espacio para atacar su cuello y enviar más descargas todavía. Sayaka se comenzaba a impacientar; siempre le ocurría con Kyouko, le contagiaba su ansiedad y acababa acoplándose a su paso sin chistar. Respiró pesado, agitada, hasta que Kyouko se detuvo abruptamente y le clavó la mirada, totalmente seria.

"Sayaka… Voltéate."

Ella parpadeó, sin entender con qué objetivo. Kyouko notó su confusión y negó con la cabeza, "solo hazlo, por favor."

Sayaka sabía que si no lo hacía, la otra encontraría la forma de obligarla. Acabó concediendo, suspirando profundamente cuando los labios de Kyouko se apegaron a su nuca. Buscó más cercanía, juntándose hacia atrás, pero no hizo falta porque Kyouko la empujó más hacia adelante, haciendo mínima la distancia entre Sayaka y la pared. Ella cerró los ojos, el alcohol haciendo su capacidad de razonamiento mucho más lenta, así que solo se concentró en disfrutar el momento. Kyouko se sentía solo ligeramente mal por aprovecharse de ello, pero sentía que su miembro iba a explotar si no liberaba esa tensión pronto. Le dolía, literalmente. Decidió hacerlo todo rápido para evitar que Sayaka la apartara, así que mientras seguía besando su nuca, se bajó el pantalón solo lo suficiente para asomar su miembro erecto. Con habilidad, deslizó la ropa interior de Sayaka, y cuando vio que se iba a girar para preguntar, Kyouko se mordió el labio y se apegó, frotándose contra su espalda baja. Una mano fue a atrapar el mentón de la otra y obligó a encontrar sus labios para besarla profundamente mientras se empujaba para ingresar a su cálido interior. Como se lo esperó, Sayaka intentó apartarse de inmediato, y con razón, si no la había estimulado para nada, pero no cedió. Se deslizó lentamente, aguantando los dientes de Sayaka que luchaba por quebrar el beso. También soportó las patadas que le mandaba hacia atrás, y se sintió terriblemente culpable por hacer las cosas de ese modo. Pero toda esa culpabilidad se llevaba el tiempo al recibir las poderosas descargas de placer mientras viajaba hasta lo más profundo que le permitía su longitud. Cuando lo alcanzó, se mantuvo quieta ahí, esperando hasta sentir los músculos menos tensos.

Sayaka logró liberar su boca, el dolor provocando que le temblaran las piernas, "K-K-Kyouko, te juro que c-cuando s-s-salgamos de aquí… ¡M-Maldición, quítalo! Como n-no lo hagas, yo… Afh…"

Era extraño. Por una parte le dolía muchísimo, pero una de las manos de Kyouko se había movido y ahora frotaba ávidamente su miembro, causando que el dolor se fuera mitigando lentamente, haciendo que el placer tomara protagonismo. Pero eso no significaba que su ira desapareciera, así que llevó ambas manos a intentar empujar a Kyouko, pero en el segundo que lo hizo sintió aliento tibio chocar contra su oreja.

"…Sayaka, lo siento… Pero no puedo contenerme, te deseo demasiado…"

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida porque nunca había escuchado a Kyouko con una voz tan desesperada. Para su tranquilidad, el dolor ya había bajado considerablemente, y en cambio sintió un tipo muy particular de gusto esta vez. "Kyouko…"

Su respiración agitada la hacía sentir culpable, incluso. Cerró los ojos, segura de que se arrepentiría, pero asintió y empujó lentamente hacia atrás. Aparentemente su cuerpo se había adecuado a la situación porque esta vez no le dolió como antes. Sí, había dolor todavía, pero ahora se mezcló con un escalofrío comparado con nada que hubiese sentido hasta hoy. No podía decir que era mejor, pero sí diferente.

Bastó esa invitación para que Kyouko se apegara nuevamente y alejara con suavidad, una suavidad tortuosa para ella, porque aunque reventaba en deseo, no quería hacerle _más_ daño a Sayaka. Ella se apoyó con ambas manos contra la pared y cuando Kyouko escuchó sus jadeos, no lo soportó más y comenzó a hacer las embestidas constantes e intensas.

"K-Kyouko, agh…" Sayaka tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y el sudor le corría por la frente. Podía ver como caían las gotas, al igual que unas pocas lágrimas por el poco tacto de su pareja, pero aguantaba precisamente porque era ella. Distanció su mente del dolor y se concentró en lo positivo, en lo excitante que era –aunque nunca lo diría- el sentirse dominada por la otra de esa forma. Un minuto después, el dolor se mitigó y se vio a sí misma ansiando cada penetración, moviéndose hacia atrás de tanto en tanto sin ser consciente de ello. Olvidó que estaban en un baño público, y sus gemidos salieron libres, más agudos que lo que hubiese esperado considerando su cambio de tono. Kyouko había aumentado la intensidad más todavía y su mente se fue a blanco por unos segundos, su cuerpo completamente entregado a la flameante pasión de este chico insaciable que no daba tregua en absoluto.

Kyouko mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Sayaka y la obligó a posicionarse como si fuese a sentarse, solo para ajustar el ángulo y penetrarla hacia arriba, apenas separándose. Movía su miembro rápido y fuerte, perdiendo absolutamente toda noción de cualquier cosa que no fueran las paredes ajenas tensas contra su miembro. Por supuesto, la perdida de esa noción también fue la culpable de que cuando llegó el momento, eyaculara sin pensar en absoluto en las consecuencias. Para su suerte, Sayaka tampoco, demasiado ocupada recuperándose del orgasmo que había tenido minutos antes, pero que fue tan potente como para tenerla apenas de pie. Kyouko respiraba pesado y retiró su miembro con cuidado, flácido ya. Lo guardó de inmediato y abrazó a Sayaka por detrás, quien se desplomó en sus brazos de inmediato. Estaba agotada, tanto por lo que acababa de pasar, como por el efecto del alcohol que solo se había intensificado con el pasar del rato.

Kyouko suspiró; tenía claro que tendría que llevársela a rastras hasta el hotel, pero se encogió de hombros. Eran cosas que haría gustosa, en especial si Sayaka iba bien dormida y sin quejarse todo el camino.

* * *

Sayaka pegó el grito en el cielo cuando comprobó, gracias a Kyubey, que estaba efectivamente embarazada. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moler a golpes a Kyouko, quien al contrario, le brillaban los ojos con la noticia.

Ya no valía la pena sufrir al respecto, si el daño estaba hecho y tendría que atenerse a lo que vendría. Por las noches, se frotaba el vientre y no tardó en encariñarse y quitarle, cada día, un poco más la importancia a las consecuencias.

Fue así como 2 meses después nació la pequeña Ryoko. Cabello rojo brillante, liso, pero con facciones que podía predecir serían mucho más suaves que las de Kyouko. A pesar de que no llevaba más de 5 horas de nacida, no quiso quitarle el gusto a Kyouko -quien había vuelto a su forma genuina, al igual que Sayaka- de cargarla y pasear con ella. Le recogía el corazón ver como le brillaban los ojos cuando veía a la bebé, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Aunque no tenía idea un de la forma en que vivirían de hoy en adelante, las preocupaciones desaparecían cuando la veía así. Le llenaba el corazón saber que había podido ayudar en hacer sonreír de esa forma a Kyouko, una sonrisa nueva, renacida.

Una que había muerto junto a su familia en aquel fatídico día.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de cuando su novia había vuelto a su lado y se había inclinado para besarla con intensidad. Se sentía bien encontrar de nuevo los labios originales, aquellos de los que se había enamorado, aun si había aprendido a amar a Kyouko de ambas formas. Para cuando quebraron el beso, la constante intensidad de la otra se había suavizado, ojos entrecerrados y una voz suave pero tremendamente honesta. "Gracias, Sayaka. Daré mi vida por nuestra familia, lo prometo."

Sayaka no necesitaba escucharlo para saberlo, pero las palabras de todas maneras calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón, remeciéndolo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en las orillas de sus ojos, pero no se permitió derramarlas. Le sonrió cálidamente y depositó un beso en la frente de su bebé. "Lo sé, Kyouko. Las dos estaremos siempre contigo."

"¿Uh, segura? ¡No vayas a arrepentirte luego!" Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba las lágrimas que tampoco quiso dejar caer libres.

Sayaka la golpeó levemente en el hombro, "como si me fueras a permitir arrepentirme de todos modos, tonta."

"Mhmhm, tienes toda la razón. Ya sentenciaste tu cadena, Sayaka."

Sayaka cerró los ojos. Efectivamente, había sellado su cadena perpetua, pero era una prisión de la que tampoco tenía ganas de salir.

Solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran siempre así, o mejor. Volvió a echarle un vistazo al par y sonrió instintivamente.

Sí, todo estaría bien.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Lamento la demoraaaaaaaaaaa pero como he dicho en los otros post, SIGO ACTUALIZANDO SIEMPRE, SOLO QUE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS HELP. Admito que le fui infiel a Madoka por un día ya que escribí un oneshot de LiS pero JURO que lo escribí en una sola tarde, no gasté más sesos en eso. Qué más… Ah sí, el nombre de la babu lo eligió un amigo porque yo escribía y le dije que lo escogiera el :U no leerá esto porque hatea el yaoi así que está feliz con que por fin termine este cap así podemos volver al yuri haha. Veamosss unas aclaraciones antes de que olvide responder reviews COMO SIEMPRE.**

 **Laryssa: Corazón, fui clara en que no hagan más pedidos hasta que haya cumplido los que ya tienen, no seas tramposa, eso es pedir por donde lo veas :U y por cieeeerto no he puesto problemas con las palabras en NINGÚN caso ni aquí ni en los retos, peroooo… Creo que ya has sido demasiado repetitiva con los lagartos. En el otro post ya pediste con lagartos, el que te tengo pendiente aquí también es con lagartos :l así que lo lamento, el próximo pedido que hagas, te pido por favor que pienses en algo más. Con actitudes como celos me da igual porque es una actitud, no un elemento determinante del setting del escenario D: aun no escribo ninguna de esas petis pero sé de antemano que me tendrás quebrándome la cabeza y acabaré odiando a los pobres lagartitos :U **

**Olvidé responderte lo del MadoHomu relacionado con el AU piratas KyouSaya… Y pues, nada es imposible, pero ya hice dos oneshots con ese mundo y honestamente no se me ocurre donde meter a Madoka y Homura ahí, si la tripulación de Kyouko es familiar más que nada, así ni siquiera ahí, se me hace demasiado rebuscado. Tendría que haberlo implementado desde el principio.**

 **Siari55: Haha, que bella. Gracias, siempre es lindo leer que a la gente le guste como escribe esta servidora c: es gratificante. Me halaga más aun saber que te atreviste a leer yaoi porque lo escribí yo, me alegra no haberte decepcionado. Creo que lo dije, pero aprendí a escribir lemon en general empezando con yaoi, así que tengo mi experiencia xD de hace tiempo, la verdad, desde mi ex fandom (Hetalia). Sobre lo de Love Live… La vi, el año pasado creo, muy a principios de año, porque una amiga shippea el NicoMaki que creo es de las pairings más populares? Pero :c no me nace mucho, son tantas niñas que no explotan bien los personajes en el animé como para poder encariñarme con ninguno. Creo que a las únicas que shippeo (y ha sido más que nada por una artista que sigo que rebloguea cosas hermosas de ellas) son a Kotori con Umi. Mira, cuando vi Madoka tampoco me nació shippear nada, o sea, el MadoHomu sí, pero muy leve, no como para entrar a escribir nada. Años después lo volví a ver, y veme aquí. (¿?) Así que nada está escrito en piedra :U**

 **Cochinaaaaaaaaaa : Ojalá te guste tu segunda parte, golpéate con una piedra en el pecho porque eres la que se ha llevado más cariño justo después de Ratchet :U y ella me debe la vida en chocolate.**

 **Lucifer mi amors : Haha, el primer cap sí, yo solo quería sexo culposo pero soy una romántica sin remedio y siempre acabo todo asquerosamente gay, snif. Y claro! Usted exprésese como quiera, yo no soy para nada lady a la hora de hablar de tú a tú :U not sorry. Y sí, de todos modos siempre gozo escribir personajes mandándose a la mierda, es terapéutico 8D. XDDDDDDDDDD y sobre el genderbend, amé tu comentario porque lo del baño lo comenté por ahí en chat con toda la intención de que fuese la cosa menos seria del mundo csm. Yo solo pensaba en Madoka rosita cosi que es pura inocencia respecto a los hombros y con un elefante ahí abajo… XD haha y no tenía idea lo de las 3 veces, eso es muy específico 8D buen dato!**

 **Por supuesto, este post es independiente del otro salvo en casos muy particulares como lo que mencioné arriba con laryssa, pero eso fue por mucha repetición con las palabras nada más. Y por fiiiin alguien pide algo diferente ok, amo el KyouMami, graciaaaas. Por cierto, que lindis ;; me halaga mucho que me consideres así, espero no decepcionar nada más :c –Danny insegura mode on-**

 **AH Y SOY UNA ELLA. Una vil ella ~ :U**

 **PD: Siempre amo tus reviews. c:**

 **Eso es to-eso es to-eso es todo amigossss.**

 **Hasta el próximo polvo! (KyouSaya creo)**

 **PD: ODIO EDITAR ALGÚN DÍA LO HARÉ ASÍ QUE DISCULPEN LAS INCOHERENCIAS.**


	8. Noche 6-1: KyouSaya

**Noche # 6**

 **Pareja: KyouSaya  
Keywords: Escolar, seducción y despacho vacío  
Pedido por: Tomoyito-chan**

* * *

No era justo.

Sayaka llevaba horas debatiéndose si estaba viendo cosas donde no las habían, o si efectivamente Kyouko le mandaba señales.

Actuaba raro desde la mañana, pero era un raro _muy_ particular. En el fondo, no hacía nada fuera de lo normal, pero…

Algo en su actitud había cambiado radicalmente.

No le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sayaka.

Pero eso no era lo peor, para nada. No le importaría _tanto_ si solo se tratara de una Kyouko obsesiva –usualmente era porque quería pedirle algo-, pero esta era una que la escaneaba a cada que tenía oportunidad. Quizás más, incluso, porque Sayaka no tenía ojos en la espalda como para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Pero lo fáctico recaía en eso. Kyouko le lanzaba miradas extrañas y lo único que podía leer de ello era…

 _Esa_ intención.

Habían existido roces entre ambas, sin duda. Viviendo juntas y considerando los juegos bruscos que gustaban a la otra, era frecuente que una mano se mantuviera en su lugar por más tiempo o que tocara más de lo necesario.

Y todas las veces que ocurría, ambas pretendían como si nada hubiese pasado.

La situación la tenía más inquieta que incómoda. Ahí, sentada en su escritorio atendiendo la clase de matemáticas, Sayaka golpeteaba su cuaderno con la punta del lápiz, mirada perdida hacia un punto invisible de la pizarra.

Suspiró profundo, pero se vio obligada a volver de golpe a la tierra cuando la maestra la llamó y la obligó a salir adelante a resolver los problemas de algebra.

Maldijo su suerte y a sí misma por ser tan vaga en los estudios. El no serlo le ahorraría el ridículo que estaba segura que haría.

* * *

La clase de gimnasia fue el epítome de lo incómodo. Incluso Madoka le había comentado que algo raro pasaba con Kyouko, que si habían peleado o había pasado algo entre ellas. Por suerte, Madoka inocente aún y no aventuró ninguna de las opciones que Sayaka pensaba.

Aunque no pudo negar que la idea de que ella misma estaba siendo una pervertida seguía apareciendo en su mente como una opción bastante plausible. Cuando pasaba, se revolvía el cabello, frustrada, y se ganó un nuevo regaño por parte de la maestra.

10 vueltas a toda la cancha.

Y para colmo, Kyouko se hubiese burlado normalmente. En cambio, nuevamente no le sacaba esa mirada de encima.

* * *

Al final de la clase, como último castigo, la maestra le pidió que recogiera los balones que usaron para practicar tiros de basketball. Un fastidio, pero era de esas cosas que Sayaka intentaba hacer de una sola vez para acabarlas rápido. Cogió la bolsa enrejada y recogió uno a uno cada pelota y depositaba dentro de la malla.

Cuando iba por la mitad, Kyouko se acercó.

"Oy. Te perderás la hora de almuerzo si vas tan lento. Deja, te echaré una mano. Te irás apestosa luego si no te duchas." Dijo con una sonrisa ladina y ambas manos en la cintura, posición desafiante.

Sayaka arqueó una ceja. Agradecía la ayuda, por supuesto, pero los comentarios extra de Kyouko siempre eran tan…

Extra.

Apretó los labios y al menos le relajó el que Kyouko ya no la mirara de esa forma. "Está bien. No queda mucho, de todos modos."

"Mhm."

Y con eso, se fue a recoger los balones que estaban más lejos. Acabaron rápido, considerando que Kyouko fue extremadamente rápida. A Sayaka no le sorprendió. Conociéndola, seguro estaba hambrienta y ahí la razón de su apuro. Rodó los ojos, con todo y sonrisa.

Le agradaba que volviera a comportarse normal.

Ambas cargaron la malla llena a medias, una a cada lado, y fueron hacia el despacho del gimnasio a guardarla. La puerta no era lo suficientemente ancha, así que Sayaka agarró la bolsa y entró por su cuenta, Kyouko esperándola en el umbral.

Una vez la depositó, se estiró soltando un suspiro aliviado y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. "¡Listo!" Se volteó, lista para salir, pero se encontró repentinamente presionada contra las becas, una Kyouko encima suyo, rodeando su cadera y apegándola. Sayaka abrió los ojos de golpe, el calor subiendo rápidamente por su rostro. "¡¿K-Kyouko?!"

Ella tenía los ojos ligeramente entornados, con aquella mirada más intensa que todas las que vio durante el día. Sayaka echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás y comprobó con horror que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Esas puertas que solo se abren por fuera.

"Shh." Le clavó los ojos en los propios y se inclinó hacia adelante, su rostro tan cerca como para que Sayaka no pudiera dar un solo movimiento, sino chocaría contra ella. "Estamos solas, pero si gritas no garantizo que no nos escuchen. Si nos pillan aquí… El regaño no me caerá solo a mí."

La rabia bailó rápidamente por el pecho de Sayaka, lista para mandarla a volar. Si no lo hizo, fue exclusivamente porque Kyouko tenía razón. Llevó ambas manos hacia sus hombros para apartarla, pero Kyouko hizo gala de su fuerza descomunal, apenas logrando moverla un par de centímetros. "¡Deja de bromear! Suéltame, llamaré a Madoka para que venga por nosotras."

Pero Kyouko se limitó a desviar su mirada hacia los labios de Sayaka con una intensidad que hizo que se paralizara momentáneamente. "K-Kyouko, lo digo en-"

Sin embargo, se encontró con labios presionados contra los propios y manos recorriendo sus costados con movimientos lentos, circulares, explorando. Sayaka tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y forzando su boca para mantenerla cerrada ante la amenaza inminente de una lengua que pedía acceso. No logró mantenerse a salvo ya que la insistencia de Kyouko era demasiada y se encontró a sí misma con el cuerpo ligeramente débil, como jalea. El aura de la chica la quemaba y sentía que causaba el efecto literal de derretirla. Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba pésimo, que estaban en la escuela, que no quería que las cosas fueran así de rápidas.

Pero su cuerpo respondía y Kyouko lo sabía. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba la guardia baja, así que ni aunque se percató de la debilidad de Sayaka, no suavizó su ataque.

Sayaka recordó brevemente el momento en que se conocieron, aquel incidente. Estuvo totalmente dominada por la brutalidad de la otra, apenas manteniéndose de pie. Ahora se sentía igual, un ataque de la nada y que la estaba subyugando por completo. Los labios se separaron y podría jurar que cayó en una espiral. La lengua de Kyouko exploraba con libertad, intensificando un beso que Sayaka apenas seguía. Eran los labios ajenos los que mantenían el movimiento.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió sí logró despertarla. Kyouko había llevado una de sus manos a tocar sobre la zona baja del uniforme deportivo. Frotaba con insistencia sobre su sexo, logrando que Sayaka sintiera el calor en ebullición generándose en su entrepierna. Toda su atención se focalizó en ello, algo que nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza. Su pecho se agitó inevitablemente por la respiración agitada, la boca de Kyouko sin darle tregua en absoluto. La ansiedad la invadió y esta vez sus brazos fueron a rodear su cuello, sus labios siguiendo el ritmo impuesto, ladeando el rostro para dar mejor acceso.

Se detestó momentáneamente por hervir de esa manera, su cadera siguiendo el movimiento de su mano, buscando el roce por todo el perímetro. No podía negar que en el fondo de su mente, muy muy adentro, había imaginado hacer este tipo de cosas con ella, en especial cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en su habitación. La culpa desapareció, su mente lentamente comenzando a desconectarse de todo lo que no fuera ese momento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Kyouko lo tomó como su última señal de sumisión. Se aventuró a introducir una mano dentro de la ropa, primero tocando sobre la ropa interior.

Sonrió triunfal cuando notó lo húmeda que estaba.

Rompió el beso de pronto, Sayaka de inmediato extrañando la sensación. Kyouko se inclinó un poco para ajustarse junto a su oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo en el proceso. "¿Quieres que siga?"

Sayaka se temió esto. No quería hablar en absoluto, no quería que la devolviera a la realidad donde debía apegarse a las normas, lo que era correcto. Sintió una lamida tortuosamente lenta recorrer el borde de su oreja y un dedo presionando sobre la tela, ahí donde comenzaba su entrada, y sintió una descarga demasiado potente responder por ella. "S-Sí, sigue, sigue…"

"Heh." Kyouko depositó un beso sobre la zona y habló en un susurro, el tono burlón sin abandonarla todavía. "Creí que no debíamos estar haciendo esto, mhm…"

Sayaka pegó un suspiro exasperado. "¡Maldición, Kyouko! N-No ahora…"

Como respuesta, la boca de Kyouko se lanzó a besar su cuello con intensidad, hacia la nuca. Su dedo frotó con más fuerza, enfocándose en el sector. Sayaka gimió leve por la brusquedad y el golpe de placer. Se concentró tanto en ello que no se percató de que Kyouko tenía sus labios pegados en la base de su cuello, separados y succionando. Ella echó un vistazo rápido al resultado y rió levemente, complacida con la marca rojiza del tamaño de un huevo que dejó. Luego, su mano se introdujo por fin bajo la ropa interior, piel contra piel. Sintió el pecho de Sayaka inflarse y no tardó en buscar el premio.

No fue difícil, ya había tanteado antes. Tocó con ligero cuidado la protuberancia, empujando con el dedo medio un par de veces, como si se tratara de un botón. Sayaka respiró profundo, procurando no emitir sonidos que la avergonzaran luego. La mano libre de Kyouko fue a tantear bajo la camiseta de la otra chica, dedos curiosos colándose bajo el sujetador y deleitándose con la sensación, palpando con avidez para hacerse una imagen de lo que sus ojos no podían ver, al menos no todavía. Sayaka tuvo la tentación de levantarse ella misma la ropa y darle camino libre, pero no dejaba de ser terriblemente vergonzoso. El dedo maniobró realizando movimientos circulares estimulando el bulto, pero no quiso mantenerse ahí por mucho tiempo. En cambio, se desplazó más hacia atrás, usando toda la longitud de su dedo para rozar sobre la entrada de Sayaka. Si no entró de una sola vez, no fue por pudor o tacto, sino porque le encantaba ver como la otra se mordía el labio, apagando gemidos que rogaban por libertad, por expresarse. Ojos rojos se fijaron en esa imagen para grabarla en ellos y llevó sus labios a encontrar los ajenos, ambas besándose con intensidad. Kyouko aprovechó el momento para ir al grano e ingresar, penetrando profundamente a una Sayaka que agradeció tener la boca ocupada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, perdida en las sensaciones; el placer de la estimulación en sí, pero mayor aun el de sentirse bajo completo control de Kyouko. Sus senos no dejaban de ser presionados, acariciados, y el ritmo constante, intenso de la penetración, la tenía con la sangre hirviendo. Se vio en necesidad de aire, pero tampoco quería dejar de besarla. Quería vivir cada segundo de aquello enredada con Kyouko.

Finalmente, fue la última quien rompió el beso, incapaz de resistir la tentación de escuchar los sonidos de la chica en esplendor, no apagados. Su mano libre se desplazó hacia la cadera de Sayaka y empujó un poco su torso hacia atrás, dejándola semi recostada contra el potro. Adelantó una pierna para darse soporte y de esa forma darse acceso mucho más directo. Sayaka aprovechó y apoyó ambos codos contra la parte acolchada, cabeza hacia atrás debido a la nueva intensidad adoptada por la otra. Olvidó por completo sus alrededores y gimió audiblemente. No gritos, pero lo suficiente para que Kyouko la escuchara con claridad y satisfacción. La última notó como las paredes empezaron a tensarse más y lo tomó como signo de que la otra ya estaba a punto de colapsar, así que, para disgusto de Sayaka, quitó su dedo de una vez y sacó la mano por completo de la zona. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, entre sorprendida e irritada por la interrupción, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kyouko se le adelantó.

"Sabes… Nos estamos perdiendo el almuerzo. Yo no perdono mis horarios de comida."

Sayaka arqueó una ceja. "¿…Estás hablando en serio? No puedo creerlo."

Kyouko asintió, pero con aquella sonrisa ladina que siempre le decía a Sayaka que no se tramaba nada bueno. "Por supuesto. Y muy en serio."

Pero cuando iba a replicar, Kyouko jaló con ambas manos toda la ropa de su zona inferior de una sola vez, sin delicadeza, causando que Sayaka llevara ambas manos a cubrirse instintivamente. "¡¿Qué diablos haces?!"

Kyouko solo bufó antes de tomar una de las piernas de Sayaka y levantarla con tal de que su muslo quedaba sobre el hombro de Kyouko, dándole una vista clara de su intimidad, dejando a la otra totalmente expuesta. "Ya te lo dije, hablo en serio."

Y la respuesta vino de inmediato a la mente de Sayaka. "E-Espera, n-n-no pue-"

Pero acabó moviendo su cadera contra la calidez de la boca de Kyouko que besó vigorosamente sobre la entrada. Usó una mano para apartar un poco más la otra pierna, cosa de tener total acceso, sin molestias ni estorbos. Introdujo la lengua de una sola vez, acariciando la zona que se encontraba completamente sensible. Las manos de Sayaka bajaron para hundirlas en el largo cabello carmesí y empujarla contra su sexo, su cadera frotándose de arriba hacia abajo contra el rostro ajeno, sin poner ningún tipo de cuidado. Kyouko se sintió ahogar levemente, pero no le importó. Al contrario, sintió ligera piedad por extender tanto la necesidad de Sayaka, y acabó instalándose más hacia arriba para lamer repetidas veces, aumentando en velocidad a medida que las convulsiones de la otra se hacían más violentas. Se percató de que Sayaka ya había terminado cuando su cadera fue lentamente tranquilizándose. Kyouko no quiso despegarse hasta que sus revoluciones bajaran, y solo cuando lo hicieron se puso de pie para ser recibida automáticamente por un brazo firme y labios ansiosos presionando contra los propios. Parpadeó repetidas veces, sin esperarse el gesto en absoluto, pero regresó sin pensárselo dos veces, sus propios brazos enredándose alrededor de ella.

Nunca pensó que su plan funcionaría así de bien. Por supuesto, tenía claro que no hubiese funcionado de no ser que Sayaka reciprocara su atracción por ella, al menos. No tenía idea en cuánto a sentimientos, pero no quería arruinar el momento ni tampoco tenía urgencia en saberlos. El tiempo diría y honestamente prefería dejar las cosas así por ahora.

Sayaka rompió el beso luego de casi un minuto y la miró con ojos entornados, sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo satisfecha que estaba. "Kyouko, yo…"

Y el sonido de la puerta deslizándose la interrumpió.

El horror se plasmó por todo su rostro cuando vio la confundida cara de su mejor amiga parada en el umbral de la puerta y recordó repentinamente lo _desnuda_ que estaba. "¿…Sayaka-chan?"

La duda en su voz no ayudaba en absoluto. El ruido de sorpresa, menos. "¿Q-Qué…?"

Escuchó pasos y se quiso enterrar. Pero eran pasos de una segunda persona. Escuchó un suspiro y vio a Homura cubriéndole los ojos a Madoka, la cual movió ambos brazos hacia todos lados en signo de protesta. "¡H-Homura-chan!"

"Sakura Kyouko, no me importa lo que estés haciendo, es problema tuyo, pero para la próxima vez, avísame. Madoka es muy joven como para presenciar este tipo de cosas."

Kyouko la miró por sobre el hombro. "Claro, claro. De paso así no nos interrumpen."

"Así es."

"Me parece perfecto."

"Con eso zanjado, nos retiramos. Vamos, Madoka." Y se llevó a una reticente Madoka a rastras, la cual aún mantenía los ojos tapados.

Sayaka solo quería enterrarse y llorar. No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra porque estaba oficialmente hecha hielo.

¿Sería muy complicado cambiarse de escuela a estas alturas del año?

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: I regret nothing.** **El final se lo había prometido a una amiga así que, haha. Espero te gustara, Tomoyito corazón. Lamento la demora, pero esta vieja loca tiene la inspiración en cualquier lado. O sea, bueno… Sigo publicando ok, solo que me pegué con los oneshot.**

 **Saludines, luego sigue uno de laryssa me parece.**


	9. Noche 6-2: MadoHomu

**Noche # 6.2**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu  
Pedido por: Mr NBA**

 **A/N: Ok, esto no era lo que seguía, pero el señor NBA me sugirió esto por interno y dije why not. Me dije igual que sería mejor publicarlo justo después del anterior porque es el mismo universo. Es literal luego del desastre del final XD**

* * *

Madoka caminaba cabizbaja al lado de una Homura que avanzaba, como siempre, con pasos decididos, pero respetando el ritmo de la otra. Sus ojos alternaban desde el piso hacia el costado, dubitativa. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Homura porque se trataba de Madoka, y conocía todo sobre Madoka. Luego de varias miradas más y cuando ya podían visualizar la puerta del salón de clases, se detuvo, Madoka siguiendo el ejemplo.

"¿Madoka? Te sigue preocupando lo que pasó allá tras, ¿no?"

Ella parpadeó, desviando la mirada brevemente antes de encontrar los ojos taciturnos de Homura. "…Mhm. Aunque… No sé si preocupada sea la palabra correcta."

Homura solo arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

Madoka no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidada ante los silencios de esta persona. No olvidaría tan fácilmente que Homura siempre se comportaba de manera diferente con ella, desde el primer día que llegó transferida de USA. Pero no era por molestia, sino que la sentía… ¿Fuera de personaje? "Sayaka-chan se veía bien, así que no debería preocuparme. No quiero ser una entrometida, pero…" Ojos rosa buscaron los ajenos y los clavó en ellos, "Homura-chan, ¿por qué lo hacían…?"

Madoka, quien veía atentamente el rostro de la otra, pudo darse cuenta de inmediato del muy tenue color rosa que invadió sus mejillas, y su lucha interna por no parecer afectada.

"…No estoy en sus zapatos, pero…" No podía darle una respuesta tan dura y crudamente franca; si bien, honestamente no le importaba lo que esas dos hicieran, sí le importaba el impacto que pudiera tener en Madoka, "…lo más seguro es que lo hacen porque se quieren. Las personas demuestran su afecto de esa manera, como…"

"¿Cómo…?"

Homura buscaba las palabras adecuadas, "como vía para conocerse mejor."

Madoka parpadeó una vez, dos veces; no esperaba eso. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con conocerse?

Ella se aclaró la garganta, ahora por fin desviando la mirada, "…se comparte un lazo más íntimo. Se muestra una imagen que la otra persona no conoce de ti."

"Mhm…" Madoka luchó por apagar la pequeña llama de celos que se instaló en el fondo de su estómago. Juntó sus manos y jugó con los pulgares, girándolos entre sí. "Homura-chan, ¿has hecho estas cosas con alguien? P-Pareces saber tanto…"

Homura quería abofetearse para bajar el torrente de vergüenza que la invadía, "…no." Fue una respuesta breve y poco convincente, pero su voz firme ayudó. "Como sea, ya tocará la campana. Volvamos al salón, Madoka." Se volteó, comenzando a caminar, pero Madoka alcanzó su brazo y la detuvo de golpe. Homura se tensó en cuanto sintió como la chica se abrazaba directamente a el, haciendo imposible zafarse. "¿…Madoka?"

Ni ella misma sabía de dónde sacó el coraje para hacer eso. Los ojos le temblaban producto de la sorpresa y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que debía soltarla y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero _no quería_ hacerlo. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras ordenada sus ideas. El corazón le latía con violencia y sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero la imagen no había podido abandonar su cabeza. Si revivía el momento con la información que le había entregado Homura, le hacía mucho sentido. La expresión de Sayaka le hizo pensar que estaba honestamente feliz. Y ahora… No podía sacarse de la cabeza el retrato mental ni la intriga de probar acercarse de esa forma a esta chica que representaba un misterio andante para ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y aunque quería verbalizarlo directamente, de alguna forma sabía que Homura no cedería así nada más. En un extraño acto de valentía, la soltó, pero buscó su mano de inmediato para entrelazar sus dedos y obligarla a caminar por la dirección contraria.

Homura no entendía y tironeó hacia atrás, pero el agarre de Madoka era firme. Su mano era cálida, y para su desgracia, Madoka tenía ese poder sobre ella que le hacía imposible apartarse ante gestos así. Se encontró a sí misma apretando el agarre, sintiendo inmediata gratificación al hacerlo. Madoka se sorprendió positivamente, una sonrisa ladina instalándose en su rostro y dándole ánimos para seguir con paso firme hacia las escaleras de la azotea.

"¿Madoka? ¿Qué…?"

"Quiero hablar un poco más contigo. Aquí no deberían buscarnos los profesores."

Homura parpadeó, perpleja ante la respuesta. Sabía que tenía que evitar esos arranques de curiosidad que le daban, porque la verdad era que no podía ser así de honesta con ella. Pero para cuando iba a intentar detenerla, ya se encontraba empujando la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

No había nadie ya en el sector. Todos los estudiantes que antes usaban el lugar como comedor, habían bajado y se encontraban listos para sus clases. El cielo estaba despejado, primavera, y corría viento agradable, perfecto para pasar el rato. La campana sonó, para su beneficio, y Madoka se sintió relajada al respecto, pero solo momentáneamente. Homura la miraba expectante y no ayudaba a tranquilizarla.

Negó con la cabeza y avanzó lo suficiente para poder alzar una mano hacia el rostro de una confundida Homura. "Homura-chan… ¿Por qué me abrazaste aquel día?"

Homura se tensó de inmediato, consciente de como su pulso se aceleraba y lo difícil que se volvía mantener su rostro impávido ante la situación. "…Ya hemos hablado de esto. No lo sé, solo… Te vi perdida, y fue lo único en lo que pude pensar, es todo."

Madoka buscó duda en aquellos profundos ojos púrpura, pero lo que delató la mentira fue el leve temblor de sus labios. Entornó los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta por sus esfuerzos por esconderse de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó ambos brazos a rodear su cuello, empujando su cuerpo contra el ajeno. Sintió su rostro hervir, pero la embargó una potente sensación de nostalgia y cerró los ojos ante lo mucho que parecía extrañar un tacto así.

Con ella, particularmente.

"¿M-Madoka?"

"Te ves perdida, y es en lo único que pude pensar. Más bien…" Y no lo entendía. No lograba comprender por qué su cuerpo añoraba tanto a Homura. Era como si hubiese esperado muchísimo tiempo para estar por fin así con ella, por cruzar esa línea, "…es en lo único que puedo pensar desde hace muchísimo tiempo." Las palabras escaparon de su boca y lo siguiente fue que se encontró a sí misma apegando sus labios al cuello descubierto de la chica. Separó los labios para poder besar la zona lentamente, el calor y la adrenalina subiendo rápidamente por su pecho.

Homura se quedó de hielo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Esto era precisamente una de las cosas que no podían ocurrir! Llevó sus manos a los hombros de la otra chica, lista para apartarla, pero encontró que como siempre, no podía resistirse tan fácilmente a ella.

Madoka notó el intento y negó suavemente con la cabeza. "Homura-chan… Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ver más de ti. No te obligaré, pero… Dame una oportunidad." Lo dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro, y buscó los labios de Homura, los cuales estaban levemente separados por la sorpresa. La sensación fue más satisfactoria de lo que pudo esperar. Aunque era su primer beso, se sentía natural y correcto. Sus labios rozaron con cuidado los ajenos que lentamente empezaron a corresponder. En ese momento, la mente de Madoka se desconectó de racionalidad y lo profundizó, separando más sus labios, dejándose fundir en ese beso. Una de sus manos bajó por el costado de la delgada figura de la otra chica hasta posarse en su cadera y acercarla para tener su cuerpo adherido al suyo. La cabeza le quería explotar y fue peor aun cuando las manos de Homura la rodearon, haciendo más firme el agarre. Sintió fuerza y sus pasos retrocedieron ya que Homura había buscado apoyarla contra el muro de la entrada, sus manos explorando sobre la parte superior del uniforme de verano. Dedos ansiosos palparon los senos cubiertos por la blusa y Madoka suspiró dentro del beso. Arqueó la espalda para buscar más tacto, sorprendida por el vuelco en los eventos y por lo desesperada que comenzaba a sentirse, la urgencia instalándose peligrosamente rápido en su vientre bajo.

Rompió el beso solo para dirigir nuevamente su atención al cuello sensible, mientras sus manos buscaban con ahínco bajo la falda, jalando con cuidado las pantimedias oscuras de la otra. Al lograrlo, tocó con ambas manos la zona, afirmándose, presionando y acariciando alternadamente. Las ansias aumentaron, y acabó cambiando lugares para deslizar una de sus manos bajo la blusa y bajo el sujetador para palpar lentamente el sector.

¿Conocer?

Le echó un vistazo de reojo a Homura. Su usual expresión dura no había por donde encontrarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, resistiendo, y sus labios liberaban gemidos apagados, suaves. Sentía como tenía alterada la respiración y el pulso mientras acariciaba con cuidado. Fue a jugar con la punta de un pezón, su dedo índice presionando y rozando solamente. Inhaló profundo, sin despegar un solo segundo la vista del rostro ajeno. Quería grabarse esa imagen. Quería poder llevársela y guardarla en un cofre profundo y que nadie más que ella la presenciara de esa forma. Sin embargo, una mano que se deslizaba entre sus piernas rompió su tren de pensamiento. Bajó la mirada para identificar la acción, pero Homura no se lo permitió. La arrastró de nuevo a sus labios, con mucha más intensidad que antes.

Luego de unos segundos, el tacto se hizo insistente, justo sobre su ropa interior. Los dedos de Homura se movían tentativamente por toda la extensión de la zona, frotando, y Madoka fue de golpe consciente de los límites que estaban cruzando y de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sintió nervios, e instintivamente fue a detener el movimiento, posando su mano con fuerza sobre la ajena.

…Pero en el momento en que lo hizo, se arrepintió. Cerró los ojos, agradeciendo tener la boca ocupada para que el gemido quedara atorado en su garganta. Se vio incapaz de retirar la mano, el peso extra solo la impacientó. Sintió como Homura parecía retractarse, pero aquello fue el gatillante necesario para que los nervios se esfumaran tan rápido como vinieron. Ella misma guió el movimiento, haciéndola rozar los lugares que sentía más placenteros. Cada sensación era nueva y la adrenalina que le provocaba la situación solo amplificaba la intensidad de cada una. La embargó brevemente la vergüenza cuando invitó a Homura a deslizarse bajo la ropa interior, empujándola, y apenas hizo contacto contra su sexo húmedo, mordió sin quererlo el labio de la otra en el afán de callarse a sí misma.

A Homura no pareció importarle, pero sí quebró el beso en su totalidad. Madoka seguía guiándola, empujándola, hasta que un par de dedos ingresaron por su entrada. Quitó su propia mano para lanzar ambos brazos a rodear el cuello de Homura. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo que la atara a la tierra, literal y figurativamente.

Por su lado, Homura luchaba internamente entre su recordatorio de que no debería estar haciendo esto bajo ninguna circunstancia, y entre los suaves gemidos de Madoka justo bajo su oído. Era surreal, incluso podría pensar que aquello no ocurría realmente, que era parte de su imaginación, pero tenía su cuerpo apegado al suyo y ella perturbando su tierno, cálido interior. Se movía lento, cautelosa, procurando no hacerle daño. Se aventuraba con cuidado, cada vez más profundo, hasta donde le fue físicamente posible llegar. La cadera de Madoka reaccionaba a cada penetración, buscando ahondarla más de lo que Homura se permitía llegar, apremiándola más de lo que se hubiese podido atrever.

Si Madoka fuese _realmente_ Madoka en este momento, ¿hubiese querido hacer esto? ¿Se hubiese permitido dejar penetrar por la persona que la traicionó? Pero contradictorio a lo que normalmente hubiese provocado ese hilo de pensamiento, movió sus dedos con más libertad, más rápido, disfrutando de como las paredes se recogían a su alrededor. Los gemidos de Madoka se volvieron más agudos y mordió el hombro de la blusa de Homura para callarse. Pero aun callándose, Homura pudo escucharla exclamar su nombre de una forma que nunca lo hizo antes. Rogaba. Esa voz dulce, que solo se quebraba al ver el sufrimiento de las personas, hoy se quebraba para ella, pero con un fin totalmente diferente.

"H-Homura-chan…"

Ojos rosa intensos se clavaron en los propios. Madoka hacía un claro esfuerzo personal por no alzar la voz. Su rostro estaba completamente teñido de rojo y el sudor era visible. Sus párpados, entrecerrados, y una de sus manos subió por la nuca de la otra chica y empujó hacia adelante para juntar sus frentes. Homura no es detenía, pero tenía toda la atención puesta en aquel rostro cansado. Madoka juntó sus frentes y habló con voz temblorosa, "y-yo… Y-Yo quería c-conocerte a-a ti… P-P-Pero, Homura-chan… E-Estoy muy, m-muy feliz de h-hacerlo contigo…"

Aquello terminó con Homura. Cerró la distancia y besó lenta y profundamente la boca que pronunció tales blasfemias. Quería ignorar el cómo se agitó su corazón con violencia, más de lo que ya estaba, y el nudo ardiente en su garganta. Abandonó su entrada, pero siguiendo el mismo movimiento, frotó todo el largo de la pequeña protuberancia que se encontraba en su pick. Madoka cerró los ojos con fuerza y aun dentro del intercambio se hizo audible su quejido. Sus manos bajaron para aferrarse a la tela del uniforme de Homura, enredando la blusa entre sus dedos. La última deslizó su dedo medio con facilidad producto de la lubricación siguiendo el ritmo que había establecido previamente y empujando suave cuando se movía hacia el interior. Madoka empezó a sentir que el calor subía por toda su zona pélvica, incluyendo las piernas, y solo podía buscar más de esa extraña y gloriosa sensación que comenzaba a dejarle la mente en blanco. De hecho, dejó de corresponder el beso porque su atención estaba centrada en una sola cosa; se separó lo suficiente para ver los ojos temblorosos de Homura, llenos de algo que no supo definir. Le dio un retorcijón en el corazón, pero cuando iba a darle el primer pensamiento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás producto del fuerte orgasmo que reverberaba en su interior, como agua en ebullición. Homura esperó a que los espasmos se fueran relajando para dejar de estimular, y solo cuando ocurrió, se detuvo y removió la mano del lugar. Madoka había colapsado en sus brazos, totalmente recostada sobre ella y solo pudo sonreír ante la imagen. Depositó un beso suave en su frente y acarició su espalda en círculos.

Pensó brevemente que quizás la mejor opción sería alterar sus recuerdos y ya. Era demasiado riesgoso tenerla tan cerca, pero… Sus ojos vacilaron hacia abajo en el momento preciso en que Madoka se reincorporaba y atrapaba sus labios en un beso ansioso, desconectando la idea. Homura no entendió hasta que sintió como las manos de Madoka subían nuevamente a explorar sus costados y la detuvo de una sola vez. Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero más triste que molesta.

"…Homura-chan. Te estás arrepintiendo, ¿no?" Y ante el silencio y el terror en los ojos de Homura, continuó, "eres muy terca…" Tomó aire, ojos llenos de determinación, "Homura-chan, yo a ti te…"

"¡Madoka-san, Madoka-san!"

Tanto Homura como Madoka se quedaron de hielo. La última se giró lentamente y apenas vislumbró el cabello platinado se apresuró en arreglarse la ropa, al igual que la otra. "¿¡Nagisa-chan?! ¿N-No deberías estar en c-clases?"

Ella rió entre dientres. "Tú y Homura-san también deberían estarlo. Además… Nagisa estaba aburrida, así que vine a esperar a Mami-san."

"Oh."

Al unísono.

Nagisa se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y caminó hasta estar frente al par. "Ahora… ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¡Se veía divertido!"

Homura se tapó la cara con una mano y le dio la espalda a ambas. "No puede ser."

"A-A-Ah, verás…" Madoka prácticamente expulsaba humo por las orejas, "c-cuando d-dos personas se quie- ¡Homura-chan!"

Homura ya había abierto la puerta y estaba buenos escalones más abajo. Se hizo totalmente la desentendida.

Nagisa miraba expectante todavía y Madoka se quería enterrar.

¿Ahora cómo saldría de esta?

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Esto es totalmente culpa de don NBA.**

 **Como dije arriba, lo siento. Tocaba otro cap, no este. De hecho, este no estaba ni siquiera pedido, lol, pero es una compensación por algo que publicaré después y que al señor le causa tirria, haha.**

 **Tomoyito corazón, acá tiene un nuevo cap del universo que pediste en el anterior. Y ñah, dales tiempo a tus compañeras de rol. Yo conocí a mi ex senpai en rol y luego me tuvo con la regla hasta que me tienes aquí o3o o bueno no sé, yo roleaba con re pocos del otro fandom porque me frustraba la forma en que escribían, orz. Fun fact, yo antes estaba buscando rol de Madoka en español :U pero no encontré nah e intenté en inglés y me dio lala. Y pos no es raro que a personajes como Homura los hagan OoC porque muchos los vuelven Mary Sue y toman su lado débil como la puerta para cualquier pairing memeo y sin fundamentarlo siquiera. Cuando yo roleaba a Rusia pasaba lo mismo; quienes lo usaban de yandere, quienes lo usaban como pobre niño solo o como un perv directamente.**

 **Y Mio sho sé que hamas a Kyouko de cualquier forma :x haha pero me alegra que te guste como la hice aquí. No me explayo porque igual ya lo hicimos. (¿?)**

 **Ahí está tu ideaaaaaaaaaaa don NBA**

 **Lucifer sí, así mismo me imaginé yo al Kyouko macho. Así bien metalero sabrosón haha definición exacta**

 **Siariiii gracias y respecto a tu pedido te lo aclaro por mp o3o**

 **Saludos!**


	10. Noche 7: MadoHomu

**Noche 7**

 **Pareja: MadoHomu  
Keywords: Futanari, enfermería, obsesivo.  
Pedido por: laryssa1234**

 **A/N: Laryssa, discúlpame. Me quedé trabada con tu pedido que venía ahora, así que tomé el segundo que pediste que es este. Tenía ganas de escribir futa así que ñaña aproveché que precisamente te tocaba a ti.**

 **Dicho esto… ALERTA DE FUTANARI AKA CHICA CON PENE.**

* * *

No llevaban mucho tiempo desde que empezaron a salir, pero Homura vivía preocupada.

No había día que no pensara sobre su pésima decisión. Y es que no se arrepentía, le atraía muchísimo Madoka, estaba enamorada, pero…

Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles cuando no eres normal.

En los últimos días se había vuelto un problema latente principalmente porque Madoka parecía tener una fijación con provocarla. Si bien esta se trataba de su primera relación, Homura reconocía algo más en las miradas que le daba su novia de tanto en tanto.

Y no eran simplemente miradas.

Madoka comenzó a preocuparse más de su apariencia, siempre lucía pulcra y bien arreglada cada vez que se veían y Homura reconocía atisbos de maquillaje de tanto en tanto.

Sin embargo, en la escuela… Tenía miedo de quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con ella.

Era frustrante, porque Madoka la atraía como miel a abejas pero no podía permitirse complacer ese deseo.

La razón estaba presente, en ese preciso momento.

Luego de la clase de deportes, Madoka le pidió que la esperara para ir juntas a almorzar, y eso incluía estar sentada en una de las bancas del vestidor de mujeres mientras la otra se cambiaba de ropa. Homura no quería, pero Madoka era insistente.

Y bueno, Homura no era de metal, tampoco. Aunque intentaba mantener sus ojos lejos del cuerpo de su novia, la curiosidad le ganaba y acababa mirando de todos modos. Madoka, aunque no lo decía, siempre se daba cuenta y de hecho eso era lo que estaba buscando. Se tomaba su tiempo, deslizaba las prendas con sumo cuidado y le proporcionaba generosos ángulos.

Pero aun así, nunca iba directamente a abordar a la chica. Siempre se trataba de provocaciones, porque Madoka quería que Homura diera el paso definitivo, aunque por como iban las cosas no estaba segura de si podría seguir esperando que eso pasara.

Al acabar, para decepción de Madoka, Homura se excusó para ir a la enfermería y no permitió que Madoka la acompañara. No era nuevo, Homura siempre se cambiaba en la enfermería y nunca en los vestidores.

Suspiró, y comenzó a preguntarse si estaba llevando las cosas demasiado rápido. Quizás Homura quería guardar ese momento para alguna ocasión especial, o incluso para otra persona.

…Y era ese último pensamiento el que siempre la despertaba y renovaba sus ánimos. No podía rendirse, no quería rendirse.

Acabó almorzando con Sayaka y Hitomi nada más porque Homura nunca apareció, ni siquiera le escribió un texto para avisarle.

Madoka decidió no meterle más cabeza al asunto por ahora y tal vez se daría el valor de preguntarle directamente qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Durante la clase, nada mejoró.

Homura se vio incapaz de concentrarse en absoluto, toda su atención estaba fija en el prominente bulto que sentía en su vientre bajo. Se dijo a sí misma que había sido una estúpida por permitirse mirar de esa forma a Madoka, porque su miembro se irguió con tal fuerza e insistencia que luego de varios minutos, seguía ahí, en su máximo esplendor. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para desviar su atención a otra cosa, pero era imposible. Tener esa erección propiciaba que sus pensamientos deambularan constantemente en la imagen de Madoka a medio vestir, viéndola con esa mirada fija, misteriosa, que se le hacía tremendamente seductora. El corazón le golpeteaba con violencia contra el pecho y sabía que eso tampoco era sano. Su disfunción cardiaca no le causaba problemas en la actualidad, pero se debía a constantes cuidados y estaba segura de que alterarse así no podía considerarse responsable de su parte.

De hecho, excusarse e ir a la enfermería no parecía una mala idea, a pesar de que ya había pasado toda la hora de almuerzo ahí.

Sin embargo, la enfermera ignoraba eso.

Encontró el valor necesario, y aunque detestaba hablar frente al resto de la clase, alzó la mano y pidió el permiso correspondiente. La maestra no dudó en acceder, y además, le pidió a la encargada de la enfermera que le acompañara.

Madoka se puso de pie de un salto, y Homura maldijo sus pésimas ideas, por milésima vez.

* * *

"Últimamente la enfermera pasa mucho tiempo ausente, ¿no crees, Homura-chan?"

En efecto, lo creía, y era un hecho muy inconveniente. "M-mhm…"

Madoka cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí y luego se acercó lentamente hacia Homura. Le sonrió suavemente y plantó un beso sobre su mejilla, "hace mucho tiempo que no te sentías mal… ¿Necesitas tus pastillas, o solo descansar?"

Homura desvió la mirada; ese beso parecía arder en su piel. "…con descansar debería bastar."

"Oh, entonces no es tan malo. Recuéstate en la camilla y te haré compañía."

Negó con la cabeza, "a-acabarás atrasándote, Madoka… Será mejor que vuelvas, yo… Yo ya regresaré por mi cuenta, no te preocupes."

"Homura-chan…" Madoka entornó los ojos y se acercó nuevamente hacia la otra. Rodeó sus hombros con ambos brazos y besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios, "¿no quieres estar conmigo? Me estás evitando…"

Homura tuvo que respirar profundo y acabó cerrando los ojos, intentando ignorar la cercanía. "Nada de eso… Yo, estehm… Solo m-me siento mal…"

"¿Segura?"

"S-sí, por supuesto…"

"Entonces recuéstate y no te quejes, no me moveré de aquí hasta que te sientas mejor." Madoka le sonrió ampliamente y sus manos fueron a empujarla para sentarla en la camilla.

Homura cubrió instintivamente su regazo para que no notara nada y decidió hacerle caso para que dejara de tocarla, por fin. Se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda, pero Madoka no tardó en voltearla hasta dejarla boca arriba. No alcanzó a reaccionar antes de tener los labios de Madoka entrelazados con los propios. No sabía qué hacer, amaba los labios de la chica pero era precisamente ese gusto lo que la tenía aterrada. Madoka estaba muy, demasiado cerca, y en esa posición solo era cosa de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de su secreto. Para su suerte, el beso no duró mucho, pero para cuando se separaron, los ojos de Madoka le dieron aquella mirada de nuevo y una mano fue deslizándose hacia su pecho, justo encima del corazón.

"…Puedo hacerte sentir mejor, Homura-chan…"

Y pasó lo que más temía.

Madoka se montó encima de ella, sentándose encima de su regazo. Homura se tapó la cara con ambas manos en cuanto notó la sorpresa en su rostro.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y se acomodó mejor para sentir aquel bulto nuevamente, comprobando si es que era real o solo se lo había imaginado. Se movió de nuevo, pero no fue capaz de identificar de que podría tratarse porque nunca se había visto envuelta en una situación similar.

Homura, por su lado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sentía tanta angustia y temor que ya ni siquiera podía ponerle atención al placer que le provocaba tener a la otra rozando ese punto tan sensible.

"¿Homura-chan…?" Intentó llamarla, pero no hubo respuesta. Comenzó a preocuparse, más preocupada por la reacción de la otra que de su curiosidad. Se inclinó hacia adelante e intentó apartar las manos que cubrían el rostro de su novia, pero ella buscó sacudírsela y Madoka esta vez sí acabó de preocuparse. Como no obtuvo respuesta y por como se comportaba Homura, podía decir que no la obtendría por más que insistiera, así que decidió ir al problema de fondo. Sabía que había reaccionado justo en el momento en que se le montó, así que, con cuidado, se levantó lo suficiente para retroceder y sentarse sobre sus piernas, en vez, dándole una generosa vista del bulto prominente que se marcaba contra la falda escolar.

Madoka parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de procesar de qué se trataba y no lo pensó dos veces antes de estirar una mano y tocar por encima. Las piernas de Homura se alteraron de inmediato y se enderezó, sus manos directo a cubrir la zona profanada.

Pero la mano de Madoka seguía ahí firme y testaruda, más firme de lo que podía considerarse seguro para una zona tan sensible. Homura no encontró palabras, al contrario. No pudo contener el gemido que escapó desde el fondo de su garganta y Madoka abrió los ojos como pepas ante la señal. No tardó en hacer la asociación esta vez y bajó la mirada, comprobando que aquel bulto parecía efectivamente…

Eso.

Buscó ojos púrpura, sin éxito, y comprendió que con mucha razón, Homura no querría hablar de ello. Pero si no estaba equivocada, no le importaba. Ella amaba a Homura y amaría cada zona de ella, aun cuando su mente no pudiera entender como fuera posible que…

Negó levemente con la cabeza, para sí misma, y con su mano libre fue a encontrar el mentón de la otra y la acercó lo suficiente como para atrapar sus labios en un beso. Homura quiso luchar, pero la mano de Madoka aprovechó la distracción y se introdujo directamente bajo falda y comenzó a palpar lentamente su miembro. Se odió profundamente por reaccionar y mover su cadera hacia el roce, por inercia, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Madoka había vuelto a recostarla. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía víctima de sus sensaciones, traicionada por su cuerpo, y atrapada por la chica que cada vez frotaba con más confianza. Su pelvis seguía reaccionando y el calor en su vientre bajo comenzaba a sofocarla lentamente. Pero de pronto el calor en su boca desapareció y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el par rosa viéndola fijo y con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar, pero que le provocó un escalofrío apenas la vio.

Madoka se movió nuevamente, rápido, por más que quería hacer las cosas lento, solo porque sabía que si le daba mucho espacio, Homura empezaría con las dudas de nuevo y no podía perder esta oportunidad para conocerla por completo. Se sentó de nuevo sobre sus piernas y levantó la falda, dejándole ver la forma del miembro marcada contra el calzoncillo ajustado y totalmente apegado al vientre. Sintió un poco de miedo, pero aquel miedo gratificante, adrenalínico, y llevó ambas manos a liberar al torturado genital. Se quedó viendo la forma por varios segundos, y solo el sonido de un par de sollozos la hicieron regresar a la realidad. Alzó la vista y encontró a Homura quitándose los anteojos para que sus manos pudieran limpiar con rabia las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

A Madoka se le apretó el estómago por verla así. Se sintió culpable de golpe por lo invasiva que fue. Probablemente, de estar en los zapatos de Homura, estaría mucho peor. Se mordió el labio inferior y tras pensárselo un poco, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el rostro de la otra con ambas manos. La miró fijo a los ojos, a pesar de lo nublados que estaban, y le habló con voz suave, "yo te amo."

Homura parpadeó varias veces, haciendo el intento de aclarar su visión y poder verla bien, pero solo fue capaz de reconocer ojos rosa y cabello rosa. Respiraba agitada, así que no encontró palabras para responder.

Madoka posó sus labios sobre su mejilla y susurró esta vez, "te amo." Besó nuevamente, ahora sobre sus labios, y respiró profundo, reuniendo el valor. Dentro de todos los escenarios que se imaginó, este estaba lejos de ser uno, pero de nuevo… Era Homura, y si era ella, seguro todo estaría bien. Sintió nervios acumulados en su pecho y en su estómago, pero acabó decidiéndose y empujarlos a un lado. Aprovechó el que Homura estuviera ocupada regresando el beso y alzó las caderas lentamente para que no se percatara. Llevó una mano hacia su propia ropa interior y dejó libre su intimidad, moviendo la tela a un lado. Cerró los ojos, y probó. Se inclinó hacia abajo, ahí donde sabía que se encontraba el miembro erecto, y lo frotó entre sus labios interiores. Escuchó la mezcla entre gemido y protesta de la otra, pero solo empujó más su boca contra ella mientras continuaba moviendo apenas su cadera hacia adelante y atrás, manteniendo la fricción. Contrario a sus expectativas, sintió una descarga eléctrica tan potente que estuvo segura de que serviría para abastecer a todo Mitakihara por un año completo. La humedad que ya estaba presente desde antes aumentó considerablemente, provocando que el miembro se deslizara con facilidad contra su sexo. La maniobra rozaba todos sus puntos sensibles y ella misma comenzó a gemir, incapaz de retener por más tiempo los sonidos en su garganta. Lograba, con mucha dificultad, mantener su boca ocupada. Su concentración estaba dividida, inclinándose rápidamente solo al placer que recorría su vientre bajo, sus piernas, su espalda. El cuarto se le hizo caliente como un sauna y la ropa le sobraba, pero no podía liberarse así. Sin darse cuenta, meramente impulsada por el momento, buscó por fin la penetración. Frunció el entrecejo, apretó los muslos mientras su cadera descendía lentamente, aceptando toda la longitud y grosor del miembro. Dolía, pero era un dolor gratificante porque tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba uniéndose con Homura, estaba entregándole su virginidad, estaba tomando la suya… Estaban haciendo el amor. Ambas rompieron el beso a la vez, ambas apretando los ojos ante las sensaciones. Madoka se quedó quieta, asimilando por completo el sexo de la otra y respiró profundo nuevamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con púrpura viéndola fijo. Le estremeció notar el deseo en ellos y sonrió aliviada por confirmar que Homura también deseaba esto. Su pecho respiraba entrecortado y la vio buscar sus anteojos para luego sonreírle e inclinarse para besarla suavemente. El tacto duró un par de segundos y la chica se separó apenas, solo lo necesario para poder hablar, ya que su aliento caliente aun rozaba los labios de Madoka.

Homura entrecerró los ojos y susurró en un tono especial, secreto y sincero, "te amo, Madoka…"

El corazón de Madoka latió con violencia y eso fue lo único que necesitó para seguir. Se enderezó, sus piernas bien firmes, y descartó toda la parte superior de su uniforme. Desabrochó el sujetador también y afirmó sus manos entrelazándolas con las de Homura como soporte. La chica apretó y sostuvo con fuerza y Madoka alzó lentamente su cadera mordiéndose el labio inferior. Volvió a bajar, y comprobó que el dolor se iba disipando, reemplazándolo con un placer totalmente diferente al anterior. Su cuerpo se movió rítmicamente, y se apoyó un poco más hacia atrás para poder deslizarse con mayor libertad. La cadera de Homura reaccionó y se acopló a su ritmo con movimientos cortos. Le excitaba aún más que ella la penetrara, le excitaba sentirse suya, y no tardó en soltar sus manos para inclinarse hacia abajo y besarla intensamente. Las manos de Homura fueron automáticamente a aferrarse a las caderas de Madoka para embestirla con precisión y aumentar el paso. Ella tenía firmes las suyas contra la camilla para seguir moviéndose también, encontrando cada penetración e intensificándola. Homura devoraba su boca y Madoka comenzó a sentir la cabeza ligera en cuanto la otra apremiaba cada vez, chocando con fuerza contra su pelvis. Le impresionaba que Homura, siendo tan tímida siempre, pudiera descontrolarse de esa forma. Le fascinaba que por fin lograra desinhibirla y dar rienda suelta sus deseos.

Los besos fueron reduciéndose progresivamente, reemplazados por los gemidos satisfactorios de ambas. Homura se sentía fundir en la calidez del interior de su novia y todo sentimiento de inseguridad quedó completamente olvidado. Miraba el rostro gozoso de la chica, sus ojos cerrados indicando lo inmersa que estaba. Miró su cuerpo, sus senos que rebotaban producto del vaivén, su piel un tono más rosáceo por el desgaste físico… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado esto? No, ni siquiera se asemejaba a sus sueños. Siempre se sentía culpable por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero era imposible no tenerlos porque Madoka era todo para ella. Quería todo de ella. Sus manos detuvieron con firmeza los movimientos de la otra y en cambio arremetió con fuerza, embestidas cortas pero rápidas que lograron que Madoka gimiera corto también, pero mucho más agudo. Los brazos de Madoka temblaban y Homura decidió enderezarse de a poco para intercambiar lugares. No se despegó en ningún momento, se acomodó rápido sobre la otra y ella abrazó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para apegarla. Homura concedió de inmediato y reanudó el vaivén, más pausado esta vez porque aprovechó la posición para besar los senos que tanto admiró antes. Madoka se aferró a los costados de la camilla por la necesidad que tenía por desquitar su ansiedad, por darle un poco de cordura dentro de su descontrol. Estaba segura de que ya se había venido pero nunca parecía tener suficiente de la otra chica. Su cuerpo y corazón clamaban, deseaban todo de Homura a un punto que comenzaba a sentirse obsesionada con sentirla, con recibirla, con que la poseyera más, que la tocara más, que sus labios siguieran recorriendo el punto más sensible de sus senos pero que ojalá pudieran comerle la boca a la vez. Los gemidos seguían saliendo y Madoka ya había perdido consciencia de ellos. Sus manos cambiaron de lugar y fueron a afirmar la cadera de la otra a pesar de que sus piernas ya la empujaban, pero estaba desesperada por tenerla más adentro. La boca de Homura encontró su cuello y justo después volvió a apresurar las embestidas. La mente de Madoka comenzó a irse a blanco por completo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pero Homura tomó su nuca y la obligó a encontrar miradas.

"H-Homura-c-chan…" Alcanzó a soltar entre gemidos.

"…t-te amo, Madoka…" Dijo mezclado con jadeos para luego hacer las penetraciones profundas, similares a oleadas, mientras que el placer se apoderaba totalmente de su cuerpo. El orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza y eyaculó intensamente, liberando todo el deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo. Su propia mente se fue a blanco y de lo único que podía ser consciente era de como el líquido se vertía en el interior de Madoka y de la inmensa satisfacción que significó. Madoka aun movía su cadera desesperadamente contra la ajena y Homura mantuvo lo suficiente como para que pudiera acabar por completo. Madoka la abrazó con ambos brazos y se besaron lento, disfrutando de cada roce mientras los últimos vestigios del orgasmo abandonaban sus entrañas. Ambas estaban más que satisfechas y felices por lo que acababan de compartir y no podía importarles menos el lugar en el que lo hicieron. Homura se movió solo lo suficiente como para abandonar el interior de la otra, y apenas lo hizo, Madoka plantó varios besos cortos y suaves sobre sus labios.

"…Te amo, te amo mucho…" Dijo con una sonrisa plácida y ojos que parecían querer sonreír también. "Nunca me temas, Homura-chan… Amo todo de ti…"

Se acumularon lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos, "…P-Pero Madoka… A ti… A ti te gustan las chicas…"

Negó con la cabeza, "me gustas tú. ¿Te parece que no lo disfruté?" Dijo, esta vez con un sonrojo, avergonzada.

Homura apartó la mirada por un momento, intentando ocultar su propia vergüenza a pesar de estar aún encima de la otra, pero regresó a verla con una sonrisa tímida esta vez, "yo… Yo también lo d-disfruté…"

"Entonces asumiré que ya no te sientes mal, ¿o sí…? Porque si así te lo logro hacer sentir mejor cada vez, no me molestaría ser tu medicina." Dijo con una risa de por medio, pero sus ojos delataban lo en serio que hablaba.

"M-Madoka…" Homura se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Madoka cerró la distancia, apoyando su frente contra la otra.

"De verdad… Creo que no me cansaría de hacer el amor contigo…"

Ambas entornaron los ojos antes de volver a juntar sus labios y besarse suavemente, transmitiendo el como para ninguna fue simplemente sexo, sino una entrega de corazones que acabó uniéndolas más que lo que ya estaban. Homura no podría expresar con palabras lo aliviada que se sentía, luego de todos esos años sufriendo por ello y que la persona más importante en su vida la aceptara sin ningún problema parecía una bendición. Aunque si lo miraba con más retrospectiva, podía decir que la llegada de Madoka fue la verdadera bendición.

La chica seguía dando infinitas vueltas a su mundo.

Decidieron que ya se habían tardado demasiado y que la enfermera podría llegar en cualquier momento, así que se vistieron, lavaron la cara y ordenaron el cabello. Madoka estiró la camilla mientras Homura tomaba su medicación de todos modos porque era cierto que se le había agitado el corazón más de la cuenta.

Salieron y cerraron bien la puerta. Madoka aprovechó los pasillos vacíos para tomar la mano de Homura y entrelazar sus dedos mientras caminaban de regreso al salón con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Homura no llegó a imaginarse la bestia que había desatado y la siguiente escena ocurriría casi todos los días.

Madoka deslizaba una mano bajo la falda de Homura e iba directamente a tomar el bulto y acariciarlo con energía. La dirigía a lugares apartados de la escuela, aquellos que sabía no eran muy concurridos, pero no faltaban los días en que le nacía ser más osada y tomar el riesgo de hacerlo en baños o salones desocupados.

"Homura-chan…" Sus labios se apegaban a su cuello sin cesar sus administraciones contra su ropa interior.

Homura siempre intentaba detenerla, pero su miembro siempre reaccionaba rápido porque se trataba de Madoka, quien además siempre la miraba con ojos suplicantes, pero con el paso del tiempo fue menos necesario ya que acabó arrastrándola completamente a su obsesión.

Para Madoka, unirse en cuerpo y alma a su novia se había vuelto la droga más adictiva posible.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **A/N: Y Madoka acabó saliendo en 16 and pregnant por no usar condón :U recuerden niños, SIEMPRE condón, sin importar la calentura del momento.**

 **Ok me alegra que les fuera cómica la imagen mental de la última escena del fic anterior haha, era la idea.**

 **Lord, a ti ya te respondí por mp así que no me repito~**

 **Tomoyito, Homu suele perder el control cuando involucra a su fresita uvu y pos, con lo del rol… Depende o3o más que nada porque por ej cuando yo empecé en rol era muy noob así rol script de 2 líneas, pésimo, pero mi ex fue diosa y vio potencial en mí así que me amasó hasta que me gradué uvu de pronto puedo pillar a gente así, al final en rol a veces lo de la redacción queda un poco de lado siempre que personifiques bien al pj. Yo lo haría, pero andaría lento ahí considerando que escribo los fics y etc o3o pero siempre es interesante ver las interpretaciones de los otros.**

 **ClareWong! Aw, gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar y el contenido en general de mis fics. Les pongo cariño, así que siempre es nice leer que a la gente le guste uvu. Yo feliz de ganarme sus comentarios y ojalá se incluya más en el fandom, también. No obstante, respecto a lo de unirse a la dinámica acá, asumo que se refiere a hacer alguno de estos retos en conjunto o3o y pos eso lo veo difícil porque son bien precisos y enfocados a metas fijas, por como se dan las peticiones y etc, así que pos tendría que declinar, además que en general me cuesta un mundo escribir en conjunto, incluso trabajos académicos, orz –por eso Danny será una ermitaña que le haga terapia a los árboles mejor-**

 **Ahora, dejaré un copy/paste de una reflexión que dejé en el fic de 25 momentos:**

 **Oh, quería añadir algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero lo leí en un post de tumblr y me pareció que debía compartirlo:**

 **"No seriously guys, comment on peoples fic.**

 **Writers as desperate for comments.** _ **Desperate**_ **.**

 ** _I'm in a writing group with around 40 people and one of the common reasons people don't post their work is because "no one ever comments on it, so no one is reading it" which blows because their work is amazing and instead it's sitting in storage._**

 ** _Comments lead to posting more fic._** ** _Trust me."_**

 **Trad: En serio, chicos, comenten los fics de la gente. Los escritores están desesperados por comentarios.** _ **Desesperados**_ **. Estoy en un grupo de escritura con cerca de 40 personas y uno de los motivos más comunes por los que la gente no publica sus obras es porque "nadie comenta, así que nadie lo está leyendo" lo cual impacta porque sus trabajos son asombrosos y en cambio acaban almacenados. Comentarios llevan a que se posteen más fics. Confíen en mí."**

 **En lo personal, desde mi primer fic de Madoka -Mientras tu voz se desvanece- nunca esperé que tuviera feedback porque igual ya había visto que no había casi nada en español y etc, así que ya tenía más o menos aceptado eso.**

 **De cualquier forma antes de mi hiatus nunca publiqué masivamente en el otro fandom, solo entre personas cercanas en notas de FB, así como escritos originales.**

 **Luego tuve la suerte de ganarme unos cuántos seguidores aquí y debo admitir que sí, eso me animó a publicar más y quizás no hubiese producido ni la mitad de lo que tengo gracias a ello. El reconocimiento es lindo y yo sé que hay montones de personas que leen y que les gusta -tengo identificados a un par que siempre ponen en fav mis fics pero nunca han comentado- y no comentan, pero si les gusta tanto, no es tan difícil dar un poco de apoyo. A veces un simple, "bien!" basta porque sabes que esa persona leyó y le gustó. Lo digo más por algunos amigos que les desanima ver como trabajan tanto en escribir algo bueno y no ven fruto alguno. Yo pos nada, ya me siento pagada con reviewers constantes y PM's y mensajes en otros sitios, pero considerenlo. En mi longfic, Destinos Cruzados, probablemente hubiese olvidado actualizar de no ser por comentarios que llegaron recordándome sobre actualizar porque** _ **esperaban**_ **continuación. Y admito que eso me motiva porque en particular con ese fic he puesto mucha cabeza y cariño y pensar a veces que ni lo leen es... triste, orz.**

 **Así que, dejen la timidez y comenten! Todo sirve, e incluso quizás encuentren un buen amigo o algo más -chanchan- solo por abrir esa vía de comunicación. Yo me he hecho cercana de tres personas en este sitio y ha sido una experiencia bonita, pero porque me han buscado y pos me encuentran, así de simple. Los que ya son habituales saben que respondo a varios reviews por MP -menos a Tomoyito porque tiene desactivada la opción- así que, esop.**

 **Fin de mi lección aunque probablemente lo pondré en algún otro de mis post.**

 **Saludos ~**


End file.
